


I Promise This Isn’t A Cult

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: ASTRO (Band), BTOB, Block B, CNBLUE (Band), D-CRUNCH (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band), Noir (band), 맵6 | M.A.P.6
Genre: Group chat, M/M, Minhyuk cult, Texting, There is also narrative, This idea has been sitting in my docs for a few months now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 54,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Rocky a.k.a Park Minhyuk, finds himself in a chat filled with strangers.





	1. Join the Cult

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked the idea of all the idols named Minhyuk being together in the same room. I've had this idea for a while now and I've been in such a writing mood so here it is. I don't know how often I'm going to update this fic but I'll try my best.

Minhyuk was browsing the web when he got a text notification. He assumed it was one of his members and checked the notification right away. Man oh man did he regret that.

**(xxx)xxx-9178 has added** **_Rocky_ ** **to** **_Super Secret Cult_ ** **.**

 

**Rocky:** Hello?

**(xxx)xxx-9178:** Are you ready to accept your destiny?

**Rocky:** Who is this?

**(xxx)xxx-9178:** Join us Rocky.

**(xxx)xxx-5248:** I swear to god Minhyuk.

**(xxx)xxx-3459:** Please don’t call the police. We just wanted to see if you wanted to join our group chat.

**(xxx)xxx-5548:** I’m surprised the police aren’t kicking down your door by know.

**(xxx)xxx-8226:** Why do you need to ask creepy shit whenever you ask someone to join.

**(xxx)xxx-6390:** Why am I even a part of this chat?

**(xxx)xxx-5248:** Because we love you.

**(xxx)xxx-9178:** Waaaay to ruin the atmosphere guyz [ ± _ ± ]

**Rocky:** Who are all of you?

**(xxx)xxx-3459:** I’m Lee Minhyuk! It’s nice to meet you

**(xxx)xxx-8226:** I’m also Lee Minhyuk but I don’t want to be associated with the 3rd Lee Minhyuk so call me B-bomb.

**(xxx)xxx-9178:** I am the best Lee Minhyuk! (❛▿❛✿)

**(xxx)xxx-5248:** Luckily I’m not a Lee Minhyuk but a KIM Minhyuk  

**(xxx)xxx-5548:** Unlike everyone else I’m a dummer. Kang Minhyuk

**(xxx)xxx-6390:** I am the honorary member, Hwang Minhyun 

**Rocky:** I’m assuming 3459 is BtoB Minhyuk-Sunbae-nim and 9178 is Monsta x Minhyuk-Sunbae-nim

**(xxx)xxx-9178:** Correct!!! Aren’t you smart!  °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**(xxx)xxx-8226:** Hopefully he doesn't lose those brain cells talking to you.

**(xxx)xxx-9178:** Hyung! Why are you being so mean

**(xxx)xxx-9178:** Are we interrupting your alone time

**(xxx)xxx-9178:** Or maybe its your special time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**(xxx)xxx-5548:** Stop! There are children in here.

 

Rocky stopped paying attention to the chat. He had something more important to do at the moment.

 

**Rocky has changed** **_(xxx)xxx-3459_ ** **to** **_Minhyuk 1_ **

**Rocky has changed** **_(xxx)xxx-8226_ ** **to** **_B-Bomb_ **

**Rocky has changed** **_(xxx)xxx-9178_ ** **to** **_Minhyuk 3_ **

**Rocky has changed** **_(xxx)xxx-5248_ ** **to** **_Gentleman Prince_ **

**Rocky has changed** **_(xxx)xxx-5548_ ** **to** **_Drummer Minhyuk_ **

**Rocky has changed** **_(xxx)xxx-6390_ ** **to** **_Not Minhyuk_ **

 

Rocky nodded his head to himself, this would make things so much easier. He returned to the chat, which was in complete chaos.

 

**B-Bomb:** I’m going to hide your body where no one will find it.

**Minhyuk 3:** Hyung, think about the Monbebes （ΟΔΟ；；）

**B-Bomb:** You should've thought about them before burying your own grave.

**Drummer Minhyuk:** He has a point

**Minhyuk 3:** Why is no one on my side!!! ヽ ( ꒪д꒪ )ﾉ

**Rocky:** Why should I be on your side?

**Minhyuk 1:** You’re back! I thought you left for good.

**Rocky:** I was just changing everyone’s names

**Gentleman Prince:** Oh! What did you name everyone?

**Minhyuk 3:** You should be on my side, because I’m your Hyung.

**Minhyuk 3:** Also welcome back!

**B-Bomb:** That logic is so flawed. Everyone in this chat is older than him.

**Minhyuk 3:** I’m the best Minhyuk!

**B-Bomb:** That’s questionable.

**Minhyuk 1:** I’m pretty sure Minhyun is the best ‘Minhyuk’

**Not Minhyuk:** Thank you Hyung but shouldn’t Rocky be the best Minhyuk. He is the new maknae.

**Minhyuk 1:** That’s true. Looks like Rocky is the best Minhyuk.

**Gentleman Prince:** Congratulations Rocky.

**B-Bomb:** Make us proud

**Rocky:** I’ll try my best.

**Minhyuk 3:** Why is it that when Minhyun was the maknae he was the best Minhyuk and now that Rocky is here he’s the new best Minhyuk but when I was the maknae I wasn’t the best Minhyuk!

**B-Bomb:** Because you’re you.

**Minhyuk 3:** You’re just mad I interrupted your Zico and Kyung time. (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

**Rocky:** What?

**Gentleman Prince:** Nothing!

**Gentleman Prince:** So about those nicknames! I’m curious.

**Rocky:** Minhyuk 1, B-Bomb, Minhyuk 3, Drummer Minhyuk, Gentleman Prince, Not Minhyuk.    
**Rocky:** Are those okay?   
**Gentleman Prince:** I have the best nickname. That mean he likes me the most. Jealous?

**B-Bomb:** He literally named me what I wanted him to. So no I’m not. 

**Not Minhyuk:** I feel like mine fits pretty well.

**Minhyuk 1:** I don’t know if I’m happy for being number 1 or sad because I share my nickname with Minhyuk.

**Minhyuk 3:** At least your not #3 (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Rocky:** I can change it…

**Minhyuk 1:** No it’s okay.

 

**Rocky has changed** **_Minhyuk 1_ ** **to** **_Red Minhyuk_ **

**Rocky has changed** **_Minhyuk 3_ ** **to (❛▿❛✿)**

 

**Rocky:** I changed the names.

**(❛▿❛✿):** OHHHHH!!!! What is mine!

**Red Minhyuk:** I feel so special!

**Rocky:** Red Minhyuk and (❛▿❛✿)

**(❛▿❛✿):** I love it! Also aisudn;eiwubfniuefgiu LOL poor Hyung.

**Red Minhyuk:** You know… I think I like being Minhyuk 1 better.

**Gentleman Prince:** Nope. You’re now forever Red Minhyuk Hyung.

**Not Minhyuk:** My members are looking at me. I think they’re concerned.

**B-Bomb:** I haven’t laughed that hard in a while. 

 

**_B-Bomb_ ** **has changed the group[picture](http://idolwow.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/btob-minhyuk-splits-pants-on-stage-exposes-boxers-20150709-thumb.jpg).**

 

**Red Minhyuk:** I’m going to fight all of you. I swear to god.

**Drummer Minhyuk:** I’m back what did I miss?

**Red Minhyuk:** Nothing! What did your cats do this time?

**Drummer Minhyuk:** Koong got stuck behind the fridge somehow.

**Rocky:** You have cats?

**Drummer Minhyuk:** Yeah! My babies [Koong and DdaDda](https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xaf1/t51.2885-15/s320x320/e35/11931042_175946482739832_547769264_n.jpg).

**Rocky:** They’re very cute

 

“Rocky! It’s time to get ready!” Moonbin’s head popped up from behind the couch, scaring the life out of Minhyuk. 

“I’ll be right there.” Minhyuk replied, clutching his phone close to his chest.

 

**Rocky:** I have to go get ready for a concert. Talk to you guys later.

**Red Minhyuk:** Have Fun!

**Not Minhyuk:** Good Luck!

**Drummer Minhyuk:** You’re going to be amazing.

**B-Bomb:** Make sure to take care of yourself

**Gentleman Prince:** Don’t forget to drink plenty of water

**(❛▿❛✿):** See you later! Remember this is a secret cult so keep it on the downlow.

 

Minhyuk smiled down at his phone before he closed the chat app and pocketed his phone. He wasn’t so sure about the group chat at first but he’s glad he stayed.


	2. The Secret to Getting a Good Night Sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took forever to update, I’ve been focusing on other fanfics and they've been keeping me busy.  
> (I changed Monsta Min from (❛▿❛✿) to Min-Woof because that face was getting annoying to copy and paste)

Minhyuk couldn’t sleep, he tried everything from drinking tea to doing push ups but nothing worked. Minhyuk was about to go mad when a blinking blue light caught his eye.  **32 unread messages.** The teen quickly scrolled through the messages snorting at the current conversation going on.

 

**Gentleman Prince:** It’s completely normal to sleep naked!

**Min-Woof:** No it’s not! I can understand shirtless but not full on nude. What about your members?

**Gentleman Prince:** They love it!

**Min-Woof:** Bullshit! (｀Д´)

**Red Minhyuk:** I’d believe it.

**B-Bomb:** Don’t knock it until you try it.

**Min-Woof:** We all know you sleep naked for another reason hyung. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Min-Woof:** I couldn’t even if I wanted to. Unlike you guys I sleep with 4 other people.

**Not Minhyuk:** Kinky.

**Min-Woof:** Not like that!!!!! (((( ;°Д°))))

**B-Bomb:** Hey! I sleep all natural for many reasons then just that

**Red Minhyuk:** I can’t sleep naked… Too many butt monsters.

**Not Minhyuk:** What?

**B-Bomb:** I learned how to embrace it.

**Rocky:** Should I leave?

**Red Minhyuk:** Why are you still up? You need your sleep so you can grow up big and strong.

**B-Bomb:** I’m pretty sure he could crush your head between his thighs.

**Min-Woof:** Shouldn’t we all be asleep right now? It’s like 2 am ( ・◇・)？

**Gentleman Prince:** Maybe  _ one day _ we’ll sleep at a normal time instead of  _ 2pm _

**Red Minhyuk:** We’re about to fight.

**Rocky:** I couldn’t sleep and I noticed everyone was chatting.

**Rocky:** Well except Drummer hyung

**Not Minhyuk:** That’s because he tries to get a normal amount of sleep.

**Min-Woof:** What a party pooper (」ﾟДﾟ)」

**Gentleman Prince:** He’s a better role model then you will ever be. Rocky-ah you should live by what we say and not as we do.

**Not Minhyuk:** I don’t think that would work out well, seeing as everyone in this chat says some weird things. Nice try though.

**Rocky:** What do you guys do when you can’t sleep?

**B-Bomb:** I drink warm milk. It usually helps

**Min-Woof:** Warm milk? Like Kyung’s??  

**Min-Woof:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**B-Bomb:** You know, you seem so invested in my sex life, I think you’re jealous. Do you fantasize about me before bed?

**Min-Woof:** WHATTTT!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Gentleman Prince:** That would be weird. Like imagin moaning out your own name. 

**Min-Woof:** OMG STOP ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

**Red Minhyuk:** Ignore them. Have you tried exercising a bit? Maybe some sit ups.

**Rocky:** I’ve tried drinking tea and I did a lot of pushups, nothing seems to be working.

**Not Minhyuk:** Maybe it’s just one of those nights. You’re not feel uneasy about anything?

**Rocky:** I feel fine, just not tired.

**Min-Woof:** Welllll hang out with us then. Do you wanna sneak out and get some food?

**B-Bomb:** I can be there in like 10 minutes if we take the back streets.

**Not Minhyuk:** You better not be texting and driving.

**Gentleman Prince:** He was parked in front of my dorm, don’t worry!

**Red Minhyuk:** I’m surprised we got here so fast. Traffic has been kind to us.

**Rocky:** Will there be enough room if we’re all going?

**Not Minhyuk:** I’m not going because of an early schedule.

**Not Minhyuk:** Also the last time I snuck out Jaehwan woke up and demanded food.

**Rocky:** Did you get it?

**Rocky:** If I can leave the room without anyone waking up I’ll go.

**Not Minhyuk:** Nope, he whined for the rest of the day. 

**Gentleman Prince:** Wow, I didn’t know you could be so cruel. 

**Red Minhyuk:** You have to remember that roses have thorns.

**Not Minhyuk:** Are you calling me pretty?

**Red Minhyuk:** Of course! Anyone with eyes can tell you’re beautiful! 

**Not Minhyuk:** Oh, you.

**Min-Woof:** Stop flirting! ( ≧Д≦)

**Red Minhyuk:** You’re just jealous of my smooth moves. I bet I could get Hoseok to date me before you could even get him to notice you.

**Min-Woof:** HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?

**Not Minhyuk:** I think everyone’s noticed it.

**Gentleman Prince:** Not that it makes that much a difference when you have a crush on all your members. It’s kinda sad.

**Min-Woof:** It just means I have a higher chance of one of them liking me back!

**Red Minhyuk:** Whatever helps you sleep at night.

 

**Rocky has changed** **_Not Minhyuk_ ** **to** **_Pretty Senpai_ **

 

**Rocky:** I’ve managed to sneak out to the living room.

**Rocky:** Also Minhyuk hyung should confess his love to his members. The worst that could happen is they fight to death for his love.

**Min-Woof:** Not you to Rocky-ah! You’re supposed to be on my side!

**Red Minhyuk:** No, Rocky chooses the right side. Just pick one to confess to and go from there.

**Min-Woof:** That’s the problem! I can’t just choose one! It’s impossible.

**Min-Woof:** What if I choose someone who doesn't like me back? I can’t just ask them all out one by one until someone says yes! 

**Pretty Senpai:** Maybe look for the one who fancies you the most.

**Red Minhyuk:** Minhyuk-yah is to oblivious to notice anything romantic, he’d just brush it off as his members being friendly.

**Min-Woof:** That’s a lie! I would totally notice one of my members trying to… you know.

**Gentleman Prince:** If that were true you’d already know which member you should ask out.

**Min-Woof:** What?

**B-Bomb:** He’s got you there. We're here Rocky!

**Min-Woof:** Wait! What do you guys mean by that

**Rocky:** Be right there!

**Pretty Senpai:** I should get some sleep. I think Jihoon noticed I was awake.

**Pretty Senpai:** Yeah he did. Good night everyone!

**B-Bomb:** G’nite

**Gentleman Prince:** Good night

**Red Minhyuk:** Sweet dreams, don’t let the monsters bite

**Min-Woof:** technically it’s good morning! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

**Rocky:** Night! I hope you do well tomorrow.

 

Rocky pocketed his phone and dorm keys as he walked to the car parked outside with the headlights on. He opened the back door revealing an excited Minhyuk (Mx) pulling him into a hug when he sat down. Rocky happily greeted everyone, ignoring Minhyuk’s questions about which member showed interest in him. The topic was quickly dropped when B-Bomb asked everyone where they wanted to eat. Rocky didn’t care but his hyungs argued until it was settled with a rock, paper scissors match. Minhyuk (BtoB) was the winner so they went to a fried chicken place still open. It was mostly empty so the idols sat inside to eat instead of the car. Rocky knew this went against the whole idol diet thing but he’s been working hard these past few months so he deserves a treat now and then. Plus who in their right mind would pass up on a free meal from their hyungs. They didn’t leave right after eating, choosing to digest a bit before going home. They talked about music, general everyday life, and shared a few stories about their group members. Sanha had recently pulled a prank meant for Myungjun but Moonbin had ended up on the receiving end. Sanha had refused to leave the locked bathroom until Dongmin promised the youngest’s safety. Everyone piled back into the car after the waiter gave them an annoyed look for laughing so loud at Rocky’s story. The youngest boy had felt wide awake but suddenly he found himself struggling to stay awake. Maybe it was due to his hyungs soft calming voices or maybe it was the car’s gentle rocking but before Rocky could question this any further, he fell asleep. When they came to Rocky’s dorm, they all stared at the sleeping boy for a bit. B-Bomb opened the back door so Minhyuk (Mx) could help Rocky onto Minhyuk’s (BtoB) back. Minhyuk (Map6) took a few pictures and posted them on the group chat. They managed to get the youngest onto the dorm’s couch without waking anyone up. The problem came when they realized they couldn’t lock the door without taking the key. Minhyuk (Map6) took the dorm key off the ring and placed it under one of the potted plants at the end of the hall, surprisingly they found a few other keys under the pot. He sent a personal text to Rocky saying where the key was. With a mission success B-Bomb took everyone else home. It was around 10 am when Jinwoo woke Rocky up with a concerned face. Rocky brushed it off by telling the leader he fell asleep watching tv and he assumed the leader fell for it when he shrugged it off. What Rocky didn’t know was that Jinwoo had woken up last night to find Rocky missing but chose to say nothing for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering about the background ships here's the rundown.  
> B-Bomb/Kyung and their in an open relationship(Friends with benefits) with Jiho who comes and goes as he pleases.
> 
> Minhyuk (Monsta x) has a crush on all his members (I ship him with everyone and idk who I want him to end up with. Any opinions? I Kinda want to put him with Hoseok but I'm not sure. Maybe I'll just ot7 it or just keep him single.)
> 
> Minhyuk (BtoB) I'm not sure what ship I want to use... I honestly like all the BtoB ships (I also really like Hakyeon/Minhyuk BtoVixx is the best OT13)
> 
> I don't know any of the MAP6 ships so their just going be friends until I learn more. (Or someone tells me. Honestly the first person to type Kim Minhyuk/Insert ANY name I'll do it as long as it's not a self-insert/OC)
> 
> Minhyuk (CNBlue) happily single. He doesn't need that love drama. (Lowkey don't know anything about CNBlue, I just listen to their music. He's sort of in the same boat as Map6's Minhyuk but I kinda want to keep him single.)
> 
> Minhyun/Aaron........... Fight me! When I was first getting into Nu'est(or Nudest as I used to call them) back in 2013 I read a fic just for the lolz and the paring was Minhyun/Aaron and I really liked it but I don't remember anything about it but the otp stayed. Don't judge me Q~Q Let me rot in Rarepair Hell. It's just like Haikyuu all over again.
> 
> Rocky/Dance is the only ship I need. (KnkStro is going to be a thing. Just not shipping wise.)


	3. Dance Battle of the Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They dance.

It was one of Astro’s rare days off and everyone was enjoying doing nothing. Minhyuk was sleeping in but the constant buzzing from his phone woke him up. Minhyuk made the mistake of looking at his phone right when he opened his eyes. He blinked until the blindness went away but it still took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the bright screen. 

 

**Min-Woof:** Rocky-ah, today’s your day off right? (? ﾟДﾟ)

**Min-Woof:** We’re going to steal Minhyun from Wanna One. (✿´ ꒳ ` )

**Red Minhyuk:** It’s basically mission impossible but someone has to try.

**Pretty Senpai:** I thank you all for your effort.

**Gentleman Prince:** I was given money to buy snacks for my members. Is that cool?

**B-Bomb:** We can get it before we go home, I need to do some grocery shopping.

**Drummer Minhyuk:** Did your members visit?

**B-Bomb:** You know it. I think Yukwon is a bottomless pit. 

**Drummer Minhyuk:** Jonghyun is the same way.

**Min-Woof:** I think Rocky is still sleeping. δ(´д｀; )

**Gentleman Prince:** I wouldn’t be surprised. Sleeping in is the best.

**Pretty Senpai:** I wouldn’t mind sleeping the day away.

**Red Minhyuk:** Sounds nice. My children are to hyperactive for me to sleep in much.

**B-Bomb:** What about the hubby?

**Red Minhyuk:** What hubby? If I remember correctly I have 6 kids.

**Drummer Minhyuk:** Eunkwang is not even here and he’s getting roasted.

**Red Minhyuk:** Holy shit! I think he knows.

**Min-Woof:** What? Σ(・Д・)!?

**Red Minhyuk:** I looked up from my phone and he was shaking his head like he was disappointed. I think he developed a sixth sense for us making fun of him. 

**Pretty Senpai:** I don’t know if that’s funny or sad.

**Gentleman Prince:** Both?

**Drummer Minhyuk:** Both.

 

Minhyuk reached the last of the messages. Nothing had been said for a minute so now was a good time to finally make his presents known.

 

**Rocky:** Good morning hyungs. Sorry I just woke up.

**Min-Woof:** Good Morning sleepy head! (*＾▽＾)／

**Pretty Senpai:** Did you sleep well?

**Gentleman Prince:** Good morning starshine the world welcomes you.

**Drummer Minhyuk:** It’s actually the afternoon but good morning.

**Gentleman Prince:** B-Bomb says hi.

**Red Minhyuk:** Do you want to join up at the park? I’m bringing Hamo.

**Rocky:** Give me like 20 minutes.

**Rocky:** Also Hamo?

**Min-Woof:** Minhyuk-hyung’s puppy! I’m so jelly. ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

**Red Minhyuk:** [ [ Image ](http://img.idol001.com/origin/2015/10/13/91da43b991c530eb22e413e4fc0b11f01444750232.jpg) ] 

**Gentleman Prince:** are those matching jackets? That’s adorable.

**Rocky:** What type of dog is that?

**Red Minhyuk:** Hamo is a maltese

 

Minhyuk left his room fully dressed, along with a mouth mask and a baseball cap. He was about to leave out the front door when Sanha stopped him “Where are you going?” He could see the other members looking at him as well.

“I’m going out with some friends. I’ll be back later.” Rocky felt a buzz in his pocket, it was probably B-Bomb informing him of their arrival.

“Okay, don’t stay out too late. Be safe.”  Jinwoo waved goodbye. Minhyuk said his goodbyes before bolting out the door towards B-Bomb’s car.

“I hope you didn’t wait long, my members wanted to know what I was doing.” Rocky said when he sat down in the back with Minhyuk (Mx).

“It’s cool, we didn’t wait that long.” B-Bomb started to pull out of the parking lot. “We’re going to pick up Minhyun then we’ll meet, Minhyuk and Minhyuk at the park.” Rocky nodded his head before pulling out his phone to see what the others were doing.

 

**Pretty Senpai:** I’m about to fight Daehwi.

**Gentleman Prince:** Kick his ass. I got your back.

**Min-Woof:** What he do? ｢(ﾟ<ﾟ)ﾞ??

**Pretty Senpai:** He’s too cute to be a real person. 

**Rocky:** Is that a good reason to fight someone?

**Red Minhyuk:** It’s the best reason to fight someone.

**Pretty Senpai:** I bet he’s secretly an alien sent to take over the world.

**Min-Woof:** We gotta protect the world from this invasion. (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

**Gentleman Prince:** B-Bomb-hyung has a shovel in the trunk.

**Red Minhyuk:** Why?

**Pretty Senpai:** Why not?

**Min-Woof:** He’s got you there Hyung. ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)

**Drummer Minhyuk:** We’re at the park.

**Drummer Minhyuk:** The shovel was from that time we had to bury a hit and run victim.

**Min-Woof:** WHAT! （＊〇□〇）……！

**Rocky:** That makes sense. 

**Red Minhyuk:** Is that why you guys were covered in dirt that one time.

**Pretty Senpai:** I felt so bad when we tracked dirt all over the apartment.

**Min-Woof:** When was this!? ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

**Drummer Minhyuk:** You remember that one day when it was raining and you were sick so you couldn’t come with us.

**Min-Woof:** Omg… I thought you guys were talking about a real person, not the plastic skeleton you ran over. (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

**Rocky:** I thought I was going to have to file a police report.

**Pretty Senpai:** Rocky is such a good boy. Everyone can learn a thing or two from him.

**Rocky:** Thanks Hyung.

 

Rocky jumped a little when Minhyun opened the back door. They shared a greeting and then they were driving again.

“When we get to the park we should get something to eat. You didn’t eat breakfast, right?” Minhyun directed the question to Rocky, who had a sudden realization and a grumbling tummy.  

“Isn’t there a breakfast place near the park with outdoor tables? We can do that.” Minhyuk (Mx) said with a bright smile. He was met with short answers of agreement and a message of approval from Minhyuk (BtoB). Rocky was confused when B-Bomb passed a bunch of empty parking spots to park next to a car in the middle of the empty parking lot. “This is Minhyuk’s car.” B-Bomb answered Rocky’s silent question as if he could read minds. 

“Do you have superpowers?” Rocky looked at B-Bomb with wide eyes.

“Nah, you just looked really confused.” B-Bomb answered as he got out of the car. The four Minhyuks and Minhyun walk towards the restaurant, spotting the other two Minhyuks already sitting at a table. Minhyuk (Map6) talked to the waitress at the front and she lead them to the Minhyuk table. Minhyuk (Mx) ignored the waiting Minhyuks, going straight for Hamo, placing the tiny puppy in his lap.

“Nice to know you only love me for my dog.” Minhyuk (BtoB) ruffled Minhyuk’s (Mx) hair. Rocky sat down next to Minhyuk (Mx) to pet Hamo, who happily sniffed his hand. Small chat filled the air only stopping when the waitress came back to bring their drinks and get their orders. When the food came it was like watching animals eat on a nature documentary. Everything started off normal but then Minhyuk (BtoB) stole food off of Minhyuk’s (Mx) plate, somehow turning their peaceful meal into world war III. By the end of it Rocky had eaten more of everyone else’s food then his own. Minhyun and Minhyuk (BtoB) wiped down the table, refusing to leave a mess for the waitress to clean. They left the restaurant with full stomachs and an excited puppy that wasn’t Hamo. Minhyuk (Mx) ran to the park playground when they got close to it. Minhyuk (Map6) and Rocky chased after him, stealing the swings for themselves.

“Push me Hyung!” Minhyuk (Map6) yelled at the others. There was a quick rock paper scissors game and Minhyuk (CNB) was stuck pushing Minhyuk (Map6) on the swing. It must have been weird for anyone who passed by, seeing six grown men and a full grown teenager playing at an empty children's park with a tiny dog. Everyone was sitting down in a half circle taking deep breaths, taking a break from running around the park. Minhyuk (BtoB) was carefully pouring out water for Hamo to drink.

“You know, I think I brought this for no reason.” B-Bomb placed a wireless bluetooth speaker on the ground.

“Oh! Play my jam Hyung.” Minhyuk (CNB) stood up and rolled up his sleeves. B-Bomb snorted at him but played the song anyways. Rocky watched in awe as Minhyuk (CNB) danced. It was bad… Like really bad but there was an odd cute charm to it. Everyone laughed and joined in, now there were seven guys dancing in a park. The amount of odd looks they got increased but none of them cared. The song transitioned to another song that had a deep bass, and a loud drum beat. Everyone stopped to watch B-Bomb dance, something sparked in Rocky and he started to dance to. Soon it became a full on dance battle, Minhyuk (Mx) and Minhyuk (Map6) were shout casting, Minhyun and Minhyuk (CNB) were cheering, Minhyuk (BtoB) was the DJ, and Hamo was napping on top of a bench near by. The battle was fierce, neither side giving up, a small crowd started to form. Minhyuk (CNB) started to get nervous, with this many people there was a chance someone might recognize them. He was about to say something to the others but it seemed they all had the same idea, the moment someone pulled out their phone to record the dance battle, all the Minhyuks and Minhyun bolted from the park running to the other side of the grassy field. Minhyuk (Mx) was holding a very grumpy Hamo as they took the long way back to the cars.

“You danced well young padawan.” B-Bomb said as he slung his arm around Rocky’s shoulders, pulling him into a one arm hug.

“You’re such a dork for saying that hyung.” Minhyuk (Map6) stated.

“I’m certain in the eyes of our fans, we’re all dorks.” Minhyun replied nudging Minhyuk (Map6) with his elbow. 

“Isn’t dork another name for a whale penis?” Minhyuk (BtoB) asked out loud to no one in particular.

“Nope, someone just made that up.” Minhyuk (CNB) rolled his eyes at Minhyuk (BtoB) as he leaned against his car. Everyone stood around saying their goodbyes. Minhyuk (BtoB), Minhyuk (CNB), Minhyuk (Mx) and Hamo left in Minhyuk’s (CNB) car while B-Bomb, Minhyuk (Map6), Minhyun, and Rocky piled back into B-Bomb’s car. The drive home was filled with soft music and peaceful silence, after a day of playing, Rocky was ready to pass out.

“Goodbye Hyungs, Drive safe.” A soft jumble of farewells and good nights filled Rocky’s ears before he closed the car door. When he walked inside the dorm his nose was attacked by the heavenly scent of dinner, his stomach growled loudly.

“I assume you didn’t eat?” Moonbin asked, his head popping out of the kitchen. Minhyuk blushed slightly and nodded his head. Moonbin smiled softly, “That’s good… I mean it’s not good that you're hungry! But I’m glad you’ll be eating with us.” Moonbin blushed a little flustered.

“I understand Hyung. Is dinner ready?” Minhyuk chuckled, following Moonbin to the table where everyone else was sitting. Minhyuk listened to everyone talk about their day, slowly fading in and out of the conversations.

“Minhyuk-yah?” Myungjun gently poked his cheek.

“Huh?”

“How was your day? You seem tired.” Myungjun grinned at him.

“It was fun.” Minhyuk yawned. “I think I’m going to turn in early today.” His members bid him goodnight and he waves at them before walking to the bathroom. Minhyuk didn’t wear any makeup today but he still did his nightly skincare routine, letting the facemask do its thing while he brushed his teeth. He removed the mask when he crawled under his blankets. Falling asleep when his head touched the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love writing this fic because it’s a lot easier (and more fun) than my other fics.  
> Also I spent like 3 minutes figuring out if the ‘Y’ in Rocky was a vowel or consonant because I learned that -ah=Vowel and -yah=Consonant. (I also learned that -ie is only used when a name ends in a consonant.) The more you know. Lol (btw it’s a vowel, thank god)


	4. From the Shadows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I've just not been in a writing mood lately. (By the way the texts are read from Minhyuk (Mx) p.o.v can you guess who's who?)

Minhyuk was walking around the large mall with the other members of Astro and Knk. It was one of the few times both groups had down time at the same time so they decide to hang out for the day. Somehow Minhyuk and Heejun got separated from the main group. Curse that ice cream shop, but the frozen treats were so delicious. The two of them wandered around the mall, going into random stores and making dick jokes about anything they saw. Little did he know there was someone in the shadows.

 

 **Me Myself & I: **My child is on a date… ヾ( ๑´д`๑)ﾂ

 **Eyebrows:** What do you mean? Toseuteu (Toast) is sleeping on the couch.

 **B-Boy King:** Who is Toseuteu?

 **Me Myself & I: **Not that child! Rocky! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

 **Mr.Leader:** When was Rocky your child?

 **Triple Threat:** We all know if Rocky was someone’s child he would be my child.

 **Triple Threat:** They’re going into a perfume shop!

 **Angel Fluff:** Why are you following Rocky on his date?

 **B-Boy King:** We saw him walking around with some guy. I wanted to leave them alone but the other two wanted to be creepy stalkers.

 **Me Myself & I: **You didn’t have to come with us. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Triple Threat:** You can leave whenever you want.

 **Mr.Leader:** While you're at the mall buy me some cinnamon rolls.

 **Angel Fluff:** I want ice cream.

 **EyeBrows:** Buy some more food for your child. Also I want brownies.

 **Triple Threat:** Guys focus! We’re here to spy on Rocky’s date, not buy food.

 **Me Myself & I: **It’s OUR child B-Bomb hyung. ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **B-Boy King:** I really want to know who this child is and where she came from.

 **Angel Fluff:** Please tell me you guys didn’t steal someone’s kid.

 **Eyebrows:** How do you guys know Rocky is on a date with this guy?

 **B-Boy King:** Did you just ignore my question?

 **Me Myself & I: **They’re alone and got ice cream together. Now they’re walking around the mall doing cute couple things together. (≧д≦ヾ)

 **Mr.Leader:** What type of couple things? It sounds like they're just hanging out.

 **Angel Fluff:** I think you’re being a little paranoid about Rocky dating someone.

 **B-Boy King:** It’s like a weird mix of over protective parents and needing to know the latest gossip.

 **Eyebrows:** That must be fun to watch.

 **B-Boy King:** It honestly is. They’re even hiding behind the plastic plants and peeking around pillars.

 **Me Myself & I: **Minhyuk hyung, you need to hide or Rocky will see you! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

 **Mr.Leader:** Who is he even with?

 **Me Myself & I: **I’m not sure. (-᷅_-᷄๑)

 **Triple Threat:** We haven’t gotten a good look at his face yet.

 **B-Boy King:** It’s probably a member of Knk.

 **Angel Fluff:** How do you know?

 **B-Boy King:** I saw the rest of Astro and Knk together earlier.

 **Triple Threat** : Why didn’t you say anything!? You know what this means!

 **Mr.Leader:** Rocky is not on a date?

 **Triple Threat:** Yup.

 **Me Myself & I: **They could still be on a date. ಠ_ಠ

 **Dance Machine:**  Hyung, you do know I read these messages right?

 **Dance Machine:** We’re not on a date. Heejun Hyung is just a friend.

 **Dance Machine:** We got seperated from everyone else.

 **Triple Threat:** It’s a good thing we got that cleared.

 **Angel Fluff:** Did you have fun?

 **Dance Machine:** It was a lot of fun!

 **Mr.Leader:** That’s good. I still want those cinnamon rolls.

 **B-Boy King:** I already bought them. Along with Minhyun’s ice cream and Minhyuk hyung’s brownies but I don’t know what type of food this ‘Toseuteu’ eats.

 **Angel Fluff:** Thanks Hyung!

 **Mr.Leader:** You’re the best!

 **Dance Machine:** Who is Toseuteu?

 **Me Myself & I: **Toseuteu is mine and B-bomb’s child! Right B-Bomb? (　＾∇＾)

 

……..

 

 **Me Myself & I: **Hyung? δ(´д｀; )

 **Mr.Leader:** Did he leave?

 **Angel Fluff:** Maybe he’s busy.

 **Dance Machine:** I wonder where he went...

 **Triple Threat:** Soooo what type of food does Toseuteu eat?

 **Me Myself & I: **TOOOO THE PET SHOP! o(≧∇≦o)

 **Dance Machine:** There’s a pet shop here?

 **B-Boy King:** Yeah, it’s on the third floor.

 **Dance Machine:** I have to tell everyone. We’ll go after lunch.

 **Triple Threat:** Eat well!

 **Eyebrows:**  You don’t need to buy the food, Kyung bought some.

 **Eyebrows:** I think Toseuteu loves Kyung more than you.

 **Me Myself & I: **What!!! But what about our bond? ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **Eyebrows:** What bond? You’ve seen the cat like 2 times since you brought it to my apartment.

 **Me Myself & I: **It looks like I’ll have to give parentship to you and Kyung hyung. Treat Toseuteu well. (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **Eyebrows:** You can still visit.

 **Me Myself & I: **Of course I can. You can’t keep me away from my godchild. ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

 **Angel Fluff:** You got over that fast.

 **Me Myself & I: **You gotta know when to let things go. (*´ｪ｀*)

 **B-Boy King:** Toseuteu is a cat? Does she get along with Samsoon?

 **Eyebrows:** Yeah, they both sleep on my bed for the most part.

 **Dance Machine:** When can we meet Toseuteu?

 **Triple Threat:** Next week?

 **Mr.Leader:** Thursday?

 **Eyebrows:** Looks like it’s a date

 **Me Myself & I: **Ayeeeeeee (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me Myself & I - Minhyuk (Mx)  
> Eyebrows - Minhyuk (Block B)  
> B-Boy King - Minhyuk (CNB)  
> Triple Threat - Minhyuk (BtoB)  
> Mr.Leader - Minhyuk (Map6)  
> Dance Machine - Minhyuk (Astro)  
> Angel Fluff - Minhyun (Nu'est)  
> I'll have you know that I am terrible at making up names. I also found out the B-Bomb has a dog named Samsoon (Jaehyo also has a dog named Samsoon lol.) 


	5. Minhyuk’s Birthday!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized today was Minhyuk's (BtoB) birthday! (Also I missed Minhyuk's (Mx) Birthday...Oops.) So here's a kinda birthday fic?

Rocky honestly didn’t know what to expect when Minhyuk (Mx) knocked on his door at the crack of dawn. Nothing was awake when they walked down the empty street. Rocky felt dead on the inside but Minhyuk’s energy was more contagious than the flu. Soon the younger boy found himself being pushed into a cozy diner and pulled into the booth by Minhyuk (M6). Minhyun sat across from Rocky and gave the sleepy dancer a gentle smile. “Good morning Rocky.”

“Good morning Hyung. Why are we here?” Minhyuk (M6) and Minhyun both shrugged and looked at Minhyuk (Mx), obviously waiting for an answer.

“Today is Minhyuk’s birthday!” Everyone blinked a few times before registering what he said.

“Oh shit! Are we celebrating it? Should I get him a gift?” Minhyuk rambled,lightly rubbing his chin in thought.

“I thought we we’re going to celebrate it next week along with your birthday?” Rocky asked.

“Wellllll, we were buttttt most of his members ended up being busy today so I thought we might as well celebrate it today… and celebrate mine next week.” Minhyuk whispered the last part. Minhyuk snorted and Rocky rolled his eyes.

“That means more cake.” Minhyun’s eyes twinkled. Everyone was laughing when all their phone’s pinged. Rocky didn’t even noticed he was added to a new group chat.

 

**B-Bomb has added** **_Rocky_ ** **to Birthday Bash Committee**

 

**B-Bomb:** We have Minhyuk hyung. Did you guys get Rocky?

**Rocky:** Good morning!

**B-Bomb:** Good morning Rocky.

**Drummer Boy:** Do you need us to bring anything other than Minhyuk?

**Gentleman Prince:** Some soda would be nice.

**Pretty Senpai:** What type of cake should we get?

**B-Bomb:** Strawberry shortcake?

**Drummer Boy:** That works.

**Min-Woof:** Alright! We’ll go shopping after we eat, make sure you keep Minhyuk distracted.

 

The waitress walked over to their table carrying plates of pancakes, she placed them in front of the men. With loud thank yous they all started to eat the delicious fluffy pancakes that melted in their mouths.

 

**Min-Woof:** Remind me to come here again. Those pancakes were so good.

**Drummer Boy:** Would you recommend?

**Min-Woof:** 10/10 would recommend to everyone.

**B-Bomb:** Next time than. Don’t forget to pick up some balloons.

**Gentleman Prince:** Are we decorating your apartment?

**B-Bomb:** Just a little bit. I don’t want to clean that much.

**Rocky:** Roger that captain.

**Pretty Senpai:** Do you have a list of what we should get?

**Drummer Boy:** Minhyuk should have it.

**Min-Woof:** I have it right here!

**Min-Woof:** Yah! Minhyun, no need to snatch it out of my hand.

**Gentleman Prince:** Last time you had the list it was sacrificed to the void not even 2 minutes after you had it.

**Rocky:** He has a point there hyung.

**Min-Woof:** Stop nodding your heads in agreement!

**B-Bomb:** We’ll meet you guys at my apartment around 6 pm. Is that enough time to get everything ready?

**Pretty Senpai:** That should be plenty of time.

 

Minhyuk (Mx) paid for the food and everyone walked towards the bus stop. It was a quick 15 minute bus ride to the store near B-Bomb’s apartment. Minhyun carefully ripped the list in half, giving the bottom half to Minhyuk (M6). Rocky followed Minhyuk (M6) around the store, judging different vegetables until he found the freshest ones.

“You’re pretty good at picking out the best.” Minhyuk said when Rocky placed the cabbage into the basket.

“I like cooking and after a while I realized that the ingredients can really change the taste of a meal depending on how ripe they are.” Rocky said as he followed Minhyuk to the bakery section. With a quick walk across the cake display they decided on a medium squared strawberry shortcake. Rocky picked out blue number candles (2&7) and a few star shaped candles. They met up with Minhyun and Minhyuk by the checkout lines. Minhyuk (Mx) showed them the ‘Happy 1st Birthday’ balloon and another balloon with a large 2 on it.

“They only had balloons for anniversaries and baby birthdays. We can write on them later.” Minhyun said while Minhyuk (Mx) continued to laugh. With hands filled full of bags the four of them walk to B-Bomb’s apartment under the chilly autumn sun. Minhyun starts to unpack the groceries while Minhyuk (M6) adds a ‘7’ to the 2 balloon and Rocky writes ‘with us’ on the ‘Happy 1st Birthday’ balloon. Minhyuk (Mx) was busy playing with Toseuteu to be of any help. Rocky was helping Minhyuk dice up the vegetables when his phone pinged. Putting the knife down Rocky fished out his phone from his pocket.

 

**Meowbin:** Where u at?

**Rocky:** I’m at a friend’s house… Did I forget to tell someone? Sorry!

**Meowbin:** It’s alright. We were just wondering where you went.

**Rocky:** oh okay.

**Meowbin:** Do u know when u will be home?

**Rocky:** Probably late but before 10. Don’t wait up, you need your rest.

**Meowbin:** Kay! Have fun with whatever you’re doing.

 

“Who was that?” Minhyun asked leaning against the younger Minhyuk.

“I forgot to tell my members I was leaving.” Before Minhyuk could reply the front door swung opened. Everyone froze as Samsoon barked loudly and ran to greet who ever it was.

“Hey there, pup.” The voice didn’t belong to B-Bomb, which means the others didn’t come home early but that brought the problem of being discovered by a Block B member. Everyone hid behind the island and hoped they wouldn’t be noticed. The person walked past the kitchen entrance into Minhyuk’s room. It felt like hours before the footsteps finally left the bedroom. The front door opened and closed again, Rocky let out the breath he was holding.

“That was a close one wasn’t it.” Minhyuk (Mx) said out loud as he furiously typed on his phone. 

 

**Me Myself & I: ** Someone came home just now! What happened to having the house all to ourselves?

**Eyebrows:** Technically, I said Kyung wouldn’t be home. I said nothing about Zico randomly appearing. 

**Me Myself & I: ** You couldn’t have warned us beforehand?

**Eyebrows:** The other members of Block B? Sure. Kyung and Zico? Nope, they come and go as they please.

**Me Myself & I: ** Then how do you know Kyung won’t be stopping by the apartment? Or maybe Zico will come back.

**Eyebrows:** They may claim to be free-spirited people but they’re still creatures of habit. I can usually tell if they won't be coming back based on little things and ticks they do. Zico probably stopped by to steal some clothes. Which means he’ll be clingy for a few day then we’ll do the do then he’ll go back to living in the studio.

**Me Myself & I: ** Wow… That’s hardcore……. Hyung, you’re really good at reading people. Also tmi.

**Eyebrows:** observations skills makes dealing with people a lot easier. Plus it does wonders for relationships.

**Me Myself & I: ** How can it help relationships?

**Eyebrows:** That is one long list you’re going to have to find out for yourself. Maybe start by observing the other members of Monsta x and how they react to you. *Hint Hint* *wink wink* *For the love of god if you don’t get your head out of your ass Minhyuk and I will snatch all your potential lovers.*

**Me Myself & I: ** You got kind of aggressive there.

**Eyebrows:** Sometimes you have to be aggressive to get people to understand.

**Me Myself & I: ** Kinky.

 

Minhyuk (Mx) placed his phone down, ignoring the grumpy texts from  eyebrows B-Bomb. Minhyun noticed the older man looking around lost and put him on stirring duty. Rocky was carefully cooking the meat and Minhyuk (M6) was writing on the cake, which read, ‘Happy birthday! You’re one year closer to retirement! We love you!’ They shared a laugh at the expense of their oldest hyung. Minhyun sends a quick text to B-Bomb and Minhyuk (CNB) telling them they should start heading over. The food was dished and placed on the living room table. They turned off the lights and hid behind various furniture. The door soon opened and the lights flashed on. Minhyuk (BtoB) jumped back when the three Minhyuks and Minhyun yelled at him. Minhyuk (CNB) pushed the shocked man into the living room so he and B-Bomb could come inside. Everyone sat around the table, eating and sharing random events that happened recently. When the cake came out Minhyuk (BtoB) was about to complain about the ‘old man’ joke after he made a wish but before he could get a single word out his face was covered in said cake. B-Bomb was the only one able to escape the cakepocalypse unfrosted. The ruined cake was cleaned up off the floor and the dishes were in the sink to soak. The party came to a close when eyes started to droop and yawns came more frequent. Rocky waved good bye to B-Bombs car, slowly walking into the living room. To his surprise, everyone was still awake watching movies on the couch.

“Welcome home, Minhyuk! Do you want to watch movies with us?” Minhyuk honestly wanted to sleep but how could he ever pass up watching movies with his friends. He squished himself between Myungjun and Eunwoo, falling asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell Meowbin is Moonbin.  
> I felt bad for taking so long to update so I decided to spoil everyone with a few chapters. The next one should be up on Saturday or Sunday.  
> Thank you to everyone who has taken time out of their day to read this story and more love to the people who were nice enough to comment on it! I love you all!!


	6. Animal Crossing Gone Wrong Camp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been playing a lot of Animal Crossing Pocket Camp and I had this really cute idea about turning all the older Minhyuks (+Minhyun) into villagers and Rocky as the player character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol it took me like a week to realize my laptop uploaded this chapter 3 times. Curse you lag! Sorry about that!

Rocky jumped out of the camper he was sleeping in. He let out a disappointed sigh looking around his empty campground. Rocky didn’t know what he was doing wrong but for some reason no one would come to his camp. He spent hours buying and moving furniture around until everything looked perfect. He even went around and gave villagers the various things they wanted but his campground remained empty. He asked his fellow camp owners for a few tips but they all said the same thing, “Get the right furniture, make idle chat with the villagers, and give them presents.” Rocky let out a huff as he walked to Lost Lure Creek, Goldie wanted a Koi and while he was there he could give Tex those cherries he picked yesterday. He waved to his friend Sanha, who was attempting to roast some fish, before he handed Tex the cherries. Rocky settled into his favorite fishing spot and casted his line. He heard the faint hum of Sanha’s camper driving away, probably back to his full campsite. It seemed like all the camps around his were filled with villagers coming and going but Rocky tried to not let that get him down.

With a new spark of determination Rocky casted his line out again, so far he’s only caught the common river fish but he knows there had to be koi in this river.Rocky was so focused on his fish, he didn’t notice someone walking up to him until they crouched down beside him. “Who are you?” Rocky asked, he had never seen a fox villager before. 

“Who? Me? I’m Minhyuk, I’m new here.” Minhyuk (M6) poked around the bucket of fish. “Are you going to eat all of these?” Rocky shook his head and turned back to his casted line. Rocky didn’t know what to expect from the new villager but a roasted fish definitely wasn’t on his list. “You’ve been fishing here for a while, why don’t you take a break.” Minhyuk (M6) said with a smile. “Why are you fishing so much, if you don’t mind me asking.” Rocky avoided the fox’s curious gaze, the feeling of embarrassment quickly raising.

“Goldie wanted a koi but I guess they're more uncommon than I thought.” Rocky mumbled.

“Why are you trying so hard to get this koi? I would have given up ages ago.”

“You ask a lot of questions.” Rocky grumbled, Minhyuk (M6) put his hands up in surrender.

“Hey I know, let’s go back to your place and cook up more fish. This Koi fishing has made me tired and I didn’t do any of the fishing.” Minhyuk (M6) got up from the ground and held his paw out for the younger. Rocky looked at the offered paw in bewilderment, was this fox going to be the first villager to visit his camp. This was too good to be true, Rocky had only met the fox today and hasn’t done a thing for him. Rocky snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed Minhyuk’s (M6) paw. The two started walking towards the campsite, Minhyuk (M6) was nice enough to carry the bucket filled with fish. “Don’t most people have a camper to take them from place to place?” The fox asked.

“I like walking… Also I don’t know how to drive…” Rocky felt the blush creeping up his neck. Minhyuk (M6) was about to say something when a dog ran into him, knocking them both to the floor. Rocky was quick to help both the dog and fox up to their feet. Minhyuk (M6) looked ready to fight but was tackled to the floor again by a bunny. Rocky came to Minhyuk’s (M6) rescue again, helping the fox villager up. The two watched as the bunny held the dog in a choke hold. “Uhhh… Is there something wrong?” Rocky asked the fighting pair.

“This asshole ate all the food.” The bunny said, letting the dog fall back onto the ground.

“I told you it wasn’t me! It was the rat! I’m being framed!” The dog yelled from the ground.

“If you’re hungry, I caught a lot of fish, we were going to cook it at my campsite.” Rocky didn’t realize he just invited two villagers he’s never met before to his camp until Minhyuk (M6) let out an annoyed growl.

“If you have free food, I’m there!” The dog got off the ground and walked to Rocky to shake his hand. “I’m Minhyuk. I’m a corgi.” Rocky watched in amusement as Minhyuk (Mx) tried to shake Minhyuk’s (M6) paw. The fox refused to even acknowledge the hyper corgi.

“I’m also Minhyuk.” The bunny also shook Rocky’s hand. “We’re new here.”

“I’m Rocky. The fox is also named Minhyuk. It seems the name is quite popular, seeing as my real name is Minhyuk as well.” It was quiet for a few seconds then everyone bursted into laughter. Once they calmed down the quartet started heading towards the campsite. Minhyuk (M6) forgave the other two Minhyuks after they apologized and showered him in compliments. The sun was slowly going down and Rocky was concerned they wouldn’t make it to camp before nightfall. He started to walk faster and if the others noticed they didn’t say anything. Rocky was surprised to see another villager walking about, most villagers settled down camp before sunset but this deer looked lost. 

“Do you need help?” Minhyuk (Mx) asked the deer before Rocky could.

“Yeah. I don’t know the land well so I have no idea where I’m at.” The deer was holding a basket filled with fruit and nervously kicking the ground. “I don’t suppose you know where Breezy Hollow is.” The three villagers looked at him with blank looks, they didn’t know where anything was. Rocky let out a sigh before smiling at the Deer.

“Breezy Hollow is on the east side, were on the west side right now…” Rocky watched as the deer’s face fall. He probably won't make it home before nightfall. “If you want, you can join us at my campsite. I’m Rocky, Those three are Minhyuk.”

The deer seemed to ponder his choices before nodding his head. “I’m Minhyun and I’ll take you up on your offer.” Minhyun was quickly pulled into the quartet turning it into a quintet. Rocky let out a breath of relief when they neared his campsite. Something was off, it sounded like music was playing from his campsite. Maybe he left his stereo playing. They arrive at Rocky’s cozy campsite and the owner has to do a double take. There was a cat playing the drums and a wolf chilling on one of the couches, bobbing his head to the beat. The cat stopped playing and the wolf looked over to where the quintet was standing.

“Are you the owner of this campsite?” The cat yelled from his seat. Rocky only nodded his head, he wasn’t sure what to do. “Are you cool with us crashing here? All the other places are too full for this loner.” The cat pointed at the wolf with his drum stick.

“He’s lying. Minhyuk was kicked out of 3 other camps because he was playing too loud.” The cat, Minhyuk (CNB) hissed at the wolf.

Wait! Your name is Minhyuk to?” Minhyuk (BtoB) asked, his eyes sparkled. “More recruits!” The bunny didn’t wait for the cat to respond. Rocky rolled his eyes as Minhyuk (BtoB) and Minhyuk (Mx) dragged Minhyuk (CNB) to gather nearby firewood. Minhyuk (M6) started setting up the fire pit while Minhyun washed and sliced the fruit, leaving some for dessert and blending the rest into drinks.

“What’s your name?” Rocky asked the wolf.

“It’s Minhyuk but don’t let the others know. Call me B-Bomb.” The wolf said. “This is a pretty nice camp, much better than the other ones we visited. You don’t mind if I crash here, right? The other places are way too crowded.” Rocky couldn’t help but chuckle.

“So you are a loner.” Rocky teased. B-Bomb snorted before ruffling the younger’s head. Rocky took a moment to look around his once empty camp. There was now six unique villagers that he knew would make his lonely days a thing of the past.

 

Rocky woke up to his alarm going off and Moonbin shaking him awake. The weird dream he had was gone within an instant as his day began. It wasn’t until he opened the Animal Crossing Pocket Camp app that he vaguely recalled the six animals named after his hyungs. With a small smile Rocky opened the messaging app and told the others about his dream. Minhyuk (CNB) joked about Rocky being a small dancing purple bird.

[ART](http://knightintights.tumblr.com/post/168111284174/all-six-minhyuks-and-minhyun-as-animal-crossing) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I’m really uncreative when it comes to turning people into animals. I honestly had everyone except Minhyun and Minhyuk (CNB) as dogs. Idk why I just feel like everyone has a dog personality? But as you can tell I changed it up. I’ll tell you my thought process in case you’re curious. 
> 
> Mx: Dog(Corgi) Okay this one is self explanatory.  
> BtoB: Bunny. He broke the High jump and vault jump record (For idols). What animal is good at jumping and is pretty fast? Bunnies!  
> BB: Wolf. What’s a cooler more majestic dog? A wolf.  
> M6: Fox. I didn’t really know what animal to make him so I made him my favorite animal.  
> CNB: Cat. He is the cat mom.  
> Minhyun: Deer. I really like the deer villagers and Minhyun is very pretty (Deers are pretty af.).  
> Bonus! (Rocky was a villager in the story but I can’t draw humans for shit so I made him an animal in the art.) Rocky: Bird. Based off the Cat’s Eye dance practice video.  
> Fun Fact: All the colors used were haircolors taken from various pictures I saved of everyone. Granted it was based on one random pixel I used the color copy tool thing on but who cares.


	7. Rocky Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky Protection Squad is formed but it doesn't go so well.

Rocky really needed to stop checking the Minhyuk group chat during practice breaks. He took a deep breath before clicking on the video  **Min-Woof** , sent 15 minutes ago. Rocky looked around the room as the video loaded and buffered. All of his members were either lying on the floor or on their phones just like him so he felt it was safe enough to watch the video. Rocky doubled checked to make sure his headphones were plugged in and pressed play. He watched the video not once but three times, it was almost 2 minutes long but that was all the time his hyungs needed to show the absolute chaos that was the Rocky Protection Squad. The video started off with Minhyuk (CNB) apologizing before turning the camera around. His 5 other hyungs stood in a line, all of them wearing black shades and black t shirts that had ‘Rocky Protection Squad’ written across the chest, but it didn't end there. Suddenly different colored smoke explode behind them and they started walking towards the camera in slow motion like this was an episode of power rangers. They stopped after a few steps and Minhyuk (Mx), who was standing in the middle reached into his back pocket and pulled out a fist full of glitter which he threw into the air causing everyone to strike a pose. Then somewhere off screen a woman yelled at them, surprising everyone. Without a moment to spare they all bolted from the scene of the crime and the video cut to black. On one hand Rocky was impressed on the other hand Rocky was embarrassed. He didn't know if he should laugh or hide under a blanket.

 

**Rocky:** I don't know what to say...

**Min-woof:** I told you guys he would love it! 

**Rocky:** love isn't the right word. It's more like I appreciate the effort?

**Red Minhyuk:** Thanks. It was hard getting those fancy smoke machines.

**Gentleman Prince:** No it wasn't. We just took them from backstage.

**Red Minhyuk:** Shhhh we weren't supposed to say anything about how we got them.

**Pretty Senpai:** It's too late now. I can already hear the police sirens.

**B-Bomb:** Don't worry Zico already said he would pay my bail.

**Drummer Boi:** Really?

**B-Bomb:** He was drunk but it still counts.

**Rocky:** Have fun in hold in.

**Red Minhyuk:** Why are you guys acting like the police are actually coming after us. Stop being over dramatic.

**Min-Woof:** Does this mean you will take the fall for us?

**Red Minhyuk:** Hell no. I have a family to take care of.

**Drummer Boi:** Can't you have N take care of them while you do jail time for us.

**B-Bomb:** N can't take care of 11 children by himself. We would have to replace Minhyuk hyung with another Minhyuk.

**Pretty Senpai:** It would have to be a Minhyuk with the same surname so when they ask who he is they can't deny that Minhyuk isn't Lee Minhyuk.

**B-Bomb:** Not it

**Min-Woof:** Not it!

**Min-Woof:** Damn it 

**Gentleman Prince:** Those 11 children are dead.

**Drummer Boi:** I think Minhyuk would do just fine raising the children.

**Min-Woof:** Thanks Hyung.

**Red Minhyuk:** To bad it will never happen because I would never leave Hakyeon alone.

**Rocky:** What about Monsta X? Don't they need Minhyuk hyung.

**Gentleman Prince:** Oh yeah… We forgot about them. I'm sure they'll be fine.

**B-Bomb:** They could bring back #gun for a collab while they search for their missing Minhyuk.

**Drummer Boi:** The real question is are we ready to deny that BtoB’s ‘Lee Minhyuk’ isn't their Lee Minhyuk. Imagine their hurt puppy eyes.

**Rocky:** But at least they have a Minhyuk. What about Monsta x? They’re probably going to be on the war path to find their missing Minhyuk. The death count will be high, are you ready to have that on your shoulders.

**Gentleman Prince:** Rocky’s right… Maybe we should think this out more.

**Pretty Senpai:** We can take Monsta x off our trail by giving them a red herring. Block B’s Lee Minhyuk. They wouldn't know the difference.

**Min-Woof:** You guys are acting like they wouldn't be able to tell us apart because we're all named Lee Minhyuk.

**B-Bomb:** Block B would probably go alone with it.

**Red Minhyuk:** BtoB would probably think it was a joke then forget they swapped Minhyuks.

**Rocky:** It sounds like fun. Experiencing what it's like in someone else's shoes.

**Gentleman Prince:** This sounds like something they would make a reality tv show out of. Like a 12 episode long series.

**Drummer Boi:** We should pitch it. 

**Pretty Senpai:** I'd watch it in a heartbeat.

 

Rocky was pulled from his phone when Myungjun called his name. Sending a quick message to the group chat, Rocky threw his phone into his bag and started to practice again. He couldn't help but smile thinking about the newly formed Rocky Protection Squad and how they technically stole fireworks just to make a cool entrance. This is why they couldn't have nice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No much to say about this chapter, it was just a random thought I had. Expect some Christmas chapters coming soon! Also I have like 7 itchy bug bites... That has nothing to do with the fic I just thought I would inform you.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	8. Light Up The Dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get skechers swipe lights.

**Gentleman Prince:** You can’t just kick someone off the roof.

**Drummer Boi:** Fucking watch me.

**Rocky:** Hyung please. There are better alternatives than murder. 

**Min-Woof:** YEAH! Like shoes! o(*^▽^*)o

**Drummer Boi:** How would shoes make anything better?

**Red Minhyuk:** Let me guess they light up.

**B-Bomb:** Don’t you already have light up shoes?

**Min-Woof:** You guys don’t understand these ones have 9 different light patterns and they glow in the dark!!!!!!!!! o(≧∇≦o)

**Pretty Senpai:** How does it have nine different light patterns? Is it on a timer?

**Min-Woof:** I’m glad you asked! There is a touch swipe thingy on the tongue of the shoe. There is also an on/off button so you don’t have to stomp your feet anymore and there is a usb charger to charge the shoes! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Rocky:** I want them.

**Red Minhyuk:** The shoes do sound fun.

**Gentleman Prince:** I’m going to have to hide these from my members

**B-Bomb:** I wonder if I can dance in them.

**Pretty Senpai:** When there’s a will there’s a way.

**Drummer Boi:** Imagine kicking a dude off the roof with light up shoes. It’s a nice thought.

**Min-Woof:** Let’s go get some Skechers swipe lights!

**Rocky:** I feel like a kid again.

**B-Bomb:** But… you are a kid?

**Red Minhyuk:** Rocky is making me feel like a grandpa. I think my time is coming to an end.

**Pretty Senpai:** Don’t go towards the light hyung!

**Min-Woof:** You can die after we get the shoes!  ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／

**Gentleman Prince:** The shoes will make you young again don’t worry.

 

After reviving Minhyuk (BtoB) from his mid life crisis the seven of them went to the closest mall. Lucky for them the store had a plethora of skechers swipe lights and with a quick purchase the seven grown men run off to B-Bomb’s apartment to test out the new shoes. After 10 minutes of playing around with the shoe options, the room lights were turned off and the most immature game of tag happened. The game finally ended when the coffee table ended up in pieces. How that happened, no one knows…  Someone (Mx) may have been a little to hyper. An emergency stop at a furniture store was made and a new coffee table replaced the old one. B-Bomb prayed Kyung wouldn’t notice. Rocky was dropped off in front of the dorm with his new shoes hidden in his backpack. Astro wasn’t ready for this new advanced technology. He hid the shoes in his hidden snack area, knowing they were safe there. Rocky happily ate dinner with everyone before settling down in his bed with his phone.

 

**Rocky:** Did Kyung notice?

**B-Bomb:** No but surprisingly Jiho did.

**Drummer Boi:** What did he say?

**B-Bomb:** He looked at it and said “Why’d you get a new table?”

**Red Minhyuk:** What did you tell him?

**B-Bomb:** I looked him in the eye and said “an archangel from the fourth dimension came into the room and broke the original coffee table for I had committed the greatest sin.”

**Min-Woof:** What the actual fuck B Bomb hyung. ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

**Pretty Senpai:** Please tell me he didn’t believe you.

**Gentleman Prince:** What’s the greatest sin?”

**B-Bomb:** I’m glad you asked Minhyuk. I ate all of his cookies.

**Min-Woof:** YOU MONSTER! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

**B-Bomb:** That’s what he said… Then he told me he would cut my lines in half next comeback.

**Min-Woof:** Oh no! Your going to basically be non existent! (๑´╹‸╹`๑)

**B-Bomb:** I am now a backup dancer for Block B.

**Drummer Boi:** This news update from Block B. They are now 6 members, it seems the 7th member has disappeared.

**Pretty Senpai:** No one knows what happened to him but it seems that a back dancer was given a few lines. Maybe he’s the replacement.

**Red Minhyuk:**  It appears that the backup dancer is actually the missing member B-Bomb, No one knows when he was demoted to backup dancer but it was probably stupid.

**B-Bomb:** Hey I may have fallen but this means that Jaehyo gets more lines.

**Rocky:** Was this your plan all along?

**Gentleman Prince:** Good guy BBomb.

 

Rocky grunted when Sanha jumped onto his bed. He took this as a sign to leave the messaging app and move onto Youtube. There was a lot of shifting between the two until both of them were comfortable. They watched random animal videos and music videos. Jinwoo yelled at them to go to sleep but the younger members just snickered at him before settling down to actually sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was reading over the previous chapter, spongebob was playing in the background and a commercial about these new Skechers swipe lights came on and the first thought I had was, "huh I know this song, It's fancy foot work and it was in one of the step up movies." My second thought was "Holy shit Imagine the Minhyuk cult dancing like they were in Step Up but they wore these light up shoes." (In the 3rd movie they wore light up suits and I think one of them had light up shoes so it's not a far off idea."   
> Now the real question is will I make a Step Up based chapter... The world may never know.  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. B-Bomb’s Ultimate Birthday Wish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is B-Bomb's birthday soooo HAPPY BIRTHDAY! wooooooo!

**B-Bomb:** I'm about to fight my members. 

**Red Minhyuk:** What’s new?

**Min-Woof:** I’ll back you up. (ง •̀_•́)ง

**Pretty Senpai:** Please, you couldn’t even hurt a fly.

**Rocky:** I dunno flies are pretty killable.

**Drummer Boi:** My cat likes to chase flies.

**Gentleman Prince:** What a bunch of murders.

**Min-Woof:** Like you’re any better. ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭

**Gentleman Prince:** I’ll have you know I’ve never killed a fly… I make Kiho do it.

**B-Bomb:** Sorry to interrupt your fly murdering but I think Jaehyo just died. Rip.

**Min-Woof:** Lmao what happened? ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ

**Rocky:** Is he okay?

**B-Bomb:** He’s fine, just tripped down the last 2 steps to his car. I think he’s given up on life.

**Gentleman Prince:** Honestly same.

**Drummer Boi:** He’s my spirit animal.

**Pretty Senpai:** It’s too cold to be giving up on life outside. His dick will probably shrivel up and fall off if he stays on the ground any longer.

**Red Minhyuk:** That’s why I keep a walrus in my pants. Keeps the boys nice a toasty.

**Min-Woof:** Hyung What the actual fuck! 

**Rocky:** Are you sure you only use it to keep the boys warm?

**Red Minhyuk:** I dunno know Rocky-ah, do you wanna get smacked.

**Drummer Boi:** But he’s only child!

**Rocky:** Say that to my black belt.

**Gentleman Prince:** Oh shit Rocky is going to kick some ass.

**Pretty Senpai:** How many views do you think we can get on youtube if we upload the fight.

**Drummer Boi:** Probably a lot but we shouldn’t.

**Min-Woof:** They can fight after the real party. BBomb hyung get your ass over here. (⁎˃ᆺ˂) 

**B-Bomb:** Sorry I had to drag Jaehyo into a taxi. 

**B-Bomb:** Also What ‘real party’? I told you not to?

**Pretty Senpai:** Yeah and that was selfish.

**B-Bomb:** How was that selfish?   
**Red Minhyuk:** Birthdays are the only time we can eat tons of cake and not feel bad about it. 

**Rocky:** We can’t celebrate someone’s birthday if they’re not here.

**Min-Woof:** exactly, so hurry your ass up. (；￣Д￣）

**Gentleman Prince:** Also we have a nice surprise for you.

**Drummer Boi:** It’s what you always wished for.

**B-Bomb:** Let me just make sure Jiho isn’t dying in the bathroom then I’ll head over.

**B-Bomb:** Why are all my members so heavy. I’m about to leave his ass in the hallway.

**Red Minhyuk:** But you won’t. 

**Min-Woof:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Gentleman Prince:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)

**Pretty Senpai:** ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)

**Drummer Boi:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Rocky:** ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )ᕗ

**B-Bomb:** I changed my mind I’m going to bed. G’nite

**Min-Woof:** YOU CAN’TTTTTTT ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

**Rocky:** We worked really hard on your surprise, you have to see it.

**B-Bomb:** Yeah, yeah. I’m already in my car, be there in like 15 minutes.

 

Everyone sat around the empty park tables doing their own thing. Rocky was calmly watching Minhyuk (Mx) deface the public property with a washable marker. He believed Minhyuk’s new hidden talent was drawing dickbutt but that probably wouldn’t be aired on any broadcast. “Do you really have a walrus in your pants?” Minhyuk (M6) asked out loud. Everyone turned to look at Minhyuk (BtoB), it must have been a joke, no one would keep something like that in their pants just to keep their dick warm.

Minhyuk (BtoB) reached into his pants and quickly pulled something out, slapping Minhyuk (M6) in the face with it. There in his hand was a walrus beanie baby. It was silent, no one knew what to believe. Was this real life? Then hysteria broke loose. B-Bomb walked up to them confused, until he saw the Walrus being swung around. He sighed before taking the poor beanie baby and shoving it back into Minhyuk’s pants.

“I can’t breathe.” Minhyuk (Mx) wheezed out as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

“You seem calm about this.” Rocky quitely stated at the older man.

“He’s been doing this for years, I’m used to it.” B-Bomb shrugged as he answered. He personally didn’t mind the cold but to each their own. “So what’s the surprise? It better be worth this cold weather.” Minhyuk (CNB) quickly grabbed B-Bomb’s arm and tugged him towards the direction of the surprise. B-Bomb’s mouth dropped open when he saw the large bouncy castle. “You guys really got me a bouncy castle? You do know I was joking right?”

“Of course, that’s why we  _ rented _ you a bouncy castle. Hurry up and get inside.” Minhyun lightly shoved the birthday boy towards the plastic castle. B-Bomb wasted no time entering the brightly colored contraption and gave an experimental bounce. It was just like a trampoline but something about it made the castle so much more fun. Everyone snickered at him while Minhyuk (CNB) recorded for future blackmail. Getting tired of watching the others joined B-Bomb inside the bouncy castle. They played all the childish games and performed amazing acrobatic stunts. All in all it was a great way to end the day. Once everyone was covered in a thin layer of sweat and satisfied, Minhyun brought the cake out with lit candles as everyone sang happy birthday. B-Bomb made a wish, dodged Minhyuk (Mx) from smashing his face into the cake and gave Minhyuk (Btob) a sloppy kiss on the cheek for he was the one who rented the bouncy castle. The cake was cut into pieces while they watched the glorious castle deflate. The sad limp pile was plastic was picked up by the company workers and whisked away out of sight. The whole cake was unsurprisingly eaten and soft hugs were exchanged. Rocky walked into the dorm, making a beeline to the bathroom.

“Did you go to the gym or something?” Moonbin asked as he passed Rocky in the hallway.

“Something like that, it was definitely a workout.” Rocky smiled.

“Well don’t tire yourself out too much we have practice tomorrow.” Moonbin said with a concerned tone.

“I didn’t hyung.” Rocky entered the bathroom and waved at Moonbin before closing the door. 

Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel like I have to explain the walrus thing. That isn't something I made up but is based off 'fond' memories from my middle school days, 7th grade to be exact. I had a dude friend who would keep a walrus beanie baby in his pants (between his jeans and boxers not actually touching his you know.) during the winter because it was cold outside. There had been multiple times where he said he had a walrus in his pants but no one believed him or thought he was telling a dick joke. One day during English class he whipped it out and smacked a kid he was debating with with the walrus. Everyone lost their shit and it was honestly the most funniest thing that happened during my whole middle school experience.


	10. Hot Cocoa and Giant Marshmallows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Cocoa and Movies.

Rocky glared at the falling white flakes of frozen water. Snow is great they said, snow is fun to play with they said, snow brings joy to everyone they said. Well Rocky was ready to fight mother nature because he was cold and there was melting snow seeping into his shoes. Maybe he should visit Australia, it’s probably nice and warm this time of year. Rocky’s thoughts about fighting the weather were interrupted by his phone happily chirping.

 

**Drummer Boi:** Why is it so cold!

**Min-Woof:** It’s called snow my dude. It tends to be cold. (∗´꒳`)

**Drummer Boi:** I’m going to ignore you.

**Red Minhyuk:** Ignore who? No one was texting?

**B-Bomb:** I think you need a break Minhyuk. It seems your hearing things.

**Min-Woof:** Guys please.ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ  

**Rocky:** My shoes are wet, help.

**Pretty Senpai:** I got you, I have fuzzy socks and fuzzy pjs. Where you at?

**Rocky:** My saviour! I’m almost there.

**Drummer Boi:** Someone could have picked you up.

**Rocky:** It’s fine, I enjoy walking. Other than the wet socks it’s nice out.

**Gentleman Prince:** What’s up with all the non christmas movies piled up?

**B-Bomb:** It’s for when we get sick of christmas movies.

**Min-Woof:** What do you mean “get sick of christmas movies.” There is no such thing. (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

**Red Minhyuk:** We should watch The Nightmare Before Christmas first.

**Drummer Boi:** I second this decision. Any objections?

**Min-Woof:** I feel like I’m still being ignored.（；¬＿¬)

**Gentleman Prince:** I’m down to watch whatever.

**Rocky:** I’ve never seen it before.

**Pretty Senpai:** You poor poor child. We must right this wrong.

 

Rocky opened the apartment door without a second thought. He was greeted by the heavy scent of holiday species and a warm hug from Minhyun. The older wasted no time in pushing Rocky towards the bathroom as he took Rocky’s backpack and placed the fuzzy clothing into the younger’s hands. Rocky rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. Rocky slid into the kitchen thanks to his newly fuzzy christmas socks. Multiple snacks littered the counters and drinks filled the fridge, oh the weight he would gain but it was worth. 

“Hey Rocky!” Minhyuk (Mx) pulled the younger into a hug, the bells on his ugly sweater were digging into Rocky’s skin.

“Hyung, please.” Rocky gently patted Minhyuk’s shoulder, wanting to be freed from the lung crushing embrace. The older Minhyuk giggled but released the fussy Rocky from his deathly grasp of love and cuddles.

“BBomb, you got the wrong marshmallows!” Minhyuk (CNB) exclaimed as he held up the giant marshmallow.

“I didn’t even know they made marshmallows that big.” Rocky whispered to Minhyuk (Mx), eyes sparkling in awe.

“There are smaller ones in the pantry if you can’t handle the big ones.” BBomb wiggled his eyebrows and expertly caught the large marshmallow Minhyuk threw at him in his mouth. Everyone munched on some cookies while they waited for the hot chocolate to finish. Rocky took a moment to enjoy to peaceful atmosphere, he couldn’t help but smile shyly at his mug. BBomb had this thing about getting people personal mugs for his apartment, even if they didn’t come over often. Rocky’s mug was black with purple stars, Minhyuk’s (BtoB) was light blue with pastel flowers and vines, Minhyuk (CNB) had two cats and rainbow paw prints, Minhyuk’s (Mx) was covered in tiny corgis, Minhyuk’s (M6) was navy blue and had orange slices painted on it, Minhyun’s looked like an old map with a large compass on the side. BBomb also had a mug with a dancing bee on it which matched the other Block B members’ bee related mugs. Rocky was snapped out of this thoughts when Minhyuk (BtoB) started pouring the delicious thick dark liquid into the awaiting mugs. Marshmallows were quickly dumped into the mugs and everyone was herded out to the living room by Minhyuk (BtoB). Rocky was squished between Minhyun and Minhyuk (M6) but it was comfortable and cozy. The opening scene of the Nightmare Before Christmas started causing everyone to quiet down. Small talk was exchanged throughout the christmas movie marathon but Rocky fell asleep during the live action version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. He woke up slightly confused, somehow he was moving but  _ he _ wasn’t moving. It took a few moments for his brain to process that he was being carried into BBomb’s room. Rocky snuggled his face into the soft blankets and fell back asleep. Everyone cooed at the youngest Minhyuk, phones were quickly pulled out and pictures were taken. 

 

Fuck yeah fuzzy socks.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on making my next update a Christmas chapter but I needed a distraction from the recent events and ended up writing this filler chapter and decided to upload it. Next chapter will be the Christmas chapter.


	11. Meeting the In-Laws!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the In-Laws is always scary.

**Red Minhyuk:** Someone save meeeeeee! 

**Red Minhyuk:** They’re going to kill meeee!

**Rocky:** Calm down hyung. Who’s going to kill you?

**Min-Woof:** Who do I have to fight!? (ง •̀_•́)ง

**Red Minhyuk:** My In-Laws!

**B-Bomb:** Who are you married to? I thought you were with N?

**Gentlemen Prince:** Have you been cheating on N this whole time?

**Red Minhyuk:** What no! I’m a very loyal man. I’m meeting Hakyeon’s parents.

**Drummer Boi:** Why’d you call them in-Laws? You can’t even get married in Korea.

**Red Minhyuk:** I mean we’re basically married so I might as well call them In-Laws.

**Rocky:** Unless they reject you.

**Pretty Senpai:** Damn that was cold.

**Red Minhyuk:** Rockyyyyy you’re not helpingggg.

**B-Bomb:** It’s like I can hear him crying…

**B-Bomb:** Wait…

**B-Bomb:** Why the fuck are you in my apartment!?

**Min-Woof:** I’m here to!  (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**Gentlemen Prince:** Is now the time to tell Bbomb hyung that we’re all at his apartment.

**B-Bomb:** What do you mean you’re all in my apartment. Get out before Kyung wakes up.

**Pretty Senpai:** Don’t worry we got time.

**Drummer Boi:** Oh shit someone is trying to opening the door.

**Rocky:** To the bathroom quick!   
**Red Minhyuk:** Wait! I have to meet the In-Laws soon. I can’t be late!

**B-Bomb:** You should have thought of that before coming into my apartment without permission. 

**Min-Woof:** I wonder how it is. .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ

**Gentlemen Prince:** Minhyuk stop trying to take a peek, you’ll get us caught!

**Pretty Senpai:** Where’s your sense of adventure? 

**Drummer Boi:** Dead, just like my soul whenever I hang out with you guys.

**Rocky:** We love you too, hyung.

**Red Minhyuk:** Speak for yourself.

**Red Minhyuk:** Ow! Did you really just hit me. We’re about to fight.

**Min-Woof:** Why did you text that?

**Red Minhyuk:** We have to stay quiet and to keep B-Bomb updated.

**Gentlemen Prince:** Hey BBomb hyung, tell us when we can leave.

**Pretty Senpai:** Why isn’t he answering us.

**Rocky:** Maybe he’s talking to whoever came in.

**Drummer Boi:** Or maybe he’s abandoned us as a form of punishment.

**Min-Woof:** Relatable. ٩(˘◊˘)۶

**Red Minhyuk:** Hakyeon is texting me! I gotta go my dudes.

**Pretty Senpai:** Just chill. Everything is going to be fine.

**Gentlemen Prince:** Someone is opterstic today.

**Pretty Senpai:** I ate waffles this morning.

**Rocky:** Waffles always makes the day better.

**Drummer Boi:** Relatable.

**Red Minhyuk:** Guys please.

**B-Bomb:** Kay, you guys can leave now. Jiho just crawled into the bed and passed the fuck out.

**Min-Woof:** FREEDOM HERE I COME!  ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

**B-Bomb:** Can you guys be any louder? Wake everyone up why don’t you.

**Gentlemen Prince:** Just sing them back to sleep.

**B-Bomb:** Already on it. I got the shush and pats.

**Rocky:** Lmao.

**Pretty Senpai:** I don’t think you should be laughing, it works on you all the time.

**Rocky:** … You got me there.

**Drummer Boi:** I have never seen Minhyuk run so fast.

**Gentlemen Prince:** Huh, you would think he was in a rush to go somewhere.

**Min-Woof:** It’s almost as if he’s about to do something important.

**Rocky:** Soooo… Breakfast?   
**Pretty Senpai:** Let’s go!

 

**-I’m a time skip. Nice to meet you. ( ･ω･)ﾉ-**

 

**Red Minhyuk:** It went well?

**B-Bomb:** Are you asking or telling?

**Red Minhyuk:** I’m not sure… Hakyeon said they liked me but…

**Drummer Boi:** General doubt that they don’t like you because you like N a lot.

**Pretty Senpai:** And if there is any chance something might go wrong you blow it out of proportion.

**Rocky:** You should just trust N hyung. I’m sure you did everything right.

**Gentlemen Prince:** I’m creeped out that you guys finish each other’s sentences. Was this pre planned.

**Min-Woof:** Way to ruin the comforting mood. ‎(ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻

**Red Minhyuk:** Thanks for the comfort! I gotta go!

**Drummer Boi:** What’s got your ass on fire?

**Red Minhyuk:** Hakyeon has a reward for me. ;)

**Pretty Senpai:** Oh… Have fun.

**Rocky:** Bye hyung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the next chapter would be the Christmas chapter but here's a new chapter anyways. It's like that one gift you get to open on Christmas eve (idk if any of you do that but I had a few friends who did.)   
> I hope this hypes everyone up for the Christmas chapter tomorrow! (I think it's my longest chapter.)


	12. How the Minhyuks (and Minhyun) Saved Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised Christmas chapter is finally here!

Rocky buried himself deeper into his warm blankets. They were the only thing protecting him from the cold winter air. It’s might be Christmas eve but only blankets could defrost his Grinch heart… And maybe Christmas lights… And Hot Cocoa. Okay, so there was a lot of things to like about the holiday season but the cold wasn’t one of them but snow was nice... until it melts. Rocky’s phone pinged interrupting his thoughts. He took a deep breath and reached out into the cold air.

 

**B-Bomb:** Jiho brought home a fruitcake… 

**Red Minhyuk:** Are you going to eat it?

**B-Bomb:** I’ll let Jiho try it first.

**Drummer Boi:** Is he actually going to eat it?

**Rocky:** Does fruitcake really taste that bad?

**Red Minhyuk:** I’ve honestly never tried it.

**B-Bomb:** Same.

**Drummer Boi:** I took one bite and died a little on the inside.

**Rocky:** Oh…

**B-Bomb:** [ Image ] Lmaooo.

**Red Minhyuk:** His Face! He looks like satan farted in his face.

**Drummer Boi:** I read that as santa and it was a disturbing image.

**Rocky:** Is he going to be okay?

**B-Bomb:** He’s rinsing his mouth out with eggnog. The fruitcake is honestly not that bad. 

**Gentleman Prince:** Of course you don’t mind it. Mr.I ate a rat on television.

**Drummer Boi:** I completely forgot about that. I thought I was going to be sick when I watched that.

**Drummer Boi:** Also, good morning!

**Red Minhyuk:** It’s the afternoon.

**B-Bomb:** Good afternoon.

**Gentleman Prince:** Where are the missing two?

**Rocky:** I think Minhyun is spending christmas eve with Aron.

**Drummer Boi:** The pup is nowhere to be found.

**Red Minhyuk:** He’s probably sleeping in.

**Pretty Senpai:** He’s on a date.

**Pretty Senpai:** [ Image] 

**Red Minhyuk:** Lol Aron looks pretty hot. Oh shit is the Wonho with our Minhyuk. Have the gods finally smiled down upon us?

**Pretty Senpai:** New phone who dis? I should get back to my date.

**Drummer Boi:** Looks like our Minhyuk is growing up.

**B-Bomb:** Soon there will be little Minhyuks and little Wonhos running around.

**Gentleman Prince:** Lowkey, they would have the cutest kids.

**Rocky:** They would be lil balls of sunshine.

**Red Minhyuk:** I approve of all of this.

**B-Bomb:** Who’s going to be the best man at the wedding.

**Red Minhyuk:** Me!

**Rocky:** I’ll be the flower boy.

**Drummer Boi:** We have to throw him the best bachelor party.

**Gentleman Prince:** Don’t you guys think you’re thinking a little too far ahead.

**B-Bomb:** Shhhh no more words, only dreams now.

**Pretty Senpai:** The plot thickens.

**Pretty Senpai:** [ Image]

**Rocky:** Player 3 has entered.

**Gentleman Prince:** So it’s not a date?

**B-Bomb:** Threesome?

**Red Minhyuk:** Imagine lil Minhyuk/Wonho/Jooheon kids.

**Drummer Boi:** They would take over the world… No one would be able to stop them.

**B-Bomb:** They would manipulate us with their cuteness then attack us with sas so savage we wouldn’t know what to do.

**Rocky:** The world is doomed but that’s okay.

**Pretty Senpai:** Oh shit! I’ve been spotted and Aron is laughing his ass off. I’m about to fight.

**Drummer Boi:** Fight your boy later. Abort the mission.

**Pretty Senpai:** It’s too late. Save yourselves.

**Gentleman Prince:** Everyone act natural.

**Rocky:** Can’t he just scroll up?

**Red Minhyuk:** He probably doesn’t have the time to read all the messages.

**Min-Woof:** Good thing I’m a fast reader (ง •̀_•́)ง

**Pretty Senpai:** Oh would you look at that! Aron and I are leaving, goodbye!

**B-Bomb:** Minhyun, you traitor!

**Rocky:** To my defence you stalked me when I was with Astro and Knk that one time.

**Drummer Boi:** He has a point. You can’t be mad at Rocky.

**Min-Woof:** I’m honestly not mad lol ((⊂(`ω´∩)

**Red Minhyuk:** Oh thank god. I was worried for a second.

**Gentleman Prince:** So is it a date?

**Drummer Boi:** Minhyuk!

**Gentleman Prince:** What!?

**Min-Woof:** YES! (~￣▽￣)~

**Min-Woof:** I should get back to it tho. ttyl (ง ´͈౪`͈)ว

**Rocky:** He’s really happy.

**B-Bomb:** We’ll make him spill the tea later.

**Red Minhyuk:** Totally.

 

There was a knock at Rocky’s door. His mother’s head poked in before she opened the door all the way. “Your father and I are about to head out. Are you sure you don’t want to come?” His mother asked, she was dressed in a mint green dress and her hair was curled elegantly. 

“I’ll be fine, have fun.” Rocky loved his parents and were happy to see them but going to a business Christmas party was where he drew the line. The parties weren’t bad but they were so boring and awkward. Rocky finally got out of bed to hug his parents goodbye.

“We’ll be back later tonight, don’t stay up to late and text me if you go out.” With one last kiss on the cheek, Rocky closed the door and flopped onto the couch. He slapped around for the remote and flipped to a random channel. A drama about a girl slowly falling for the school bad boy was playing. When the first commercial break started, Rocky fished out his phone from his pocket. 

 

**Drummer Boi:** I’m about to throw Jonghyun out the window.

**Gentleman Prince:** I would like to see you try.

**Drummer Boi:** If I can carry a bass drum I can throw his scrawny ass.

**B-Bomb:** Are you even allowed to call anyone scrawny? 

**Red Minhyuk:** I wouldn’t underestimate him. Minhyuk is like one of those anime characters who looks weak but has the strength of the hulk.

**Drummer Boi:** I’m plotting everyone’s downfall right now. No one will be safe. Except Minhyuk hyung.

**Rocky:** Why do I always miss Minhyuk’s conversation whenever he’s about to fight someone.

**Gentleman Prince:** Maybe there’s some sort of unnatural force making you miss it.

**B-Bomb:** Or maybe it’s because someone doesn't know how to come up with better conversation topics that shows that the chat continues even when Rocky isn’t around.

**Red Minhyuk:** What?

**Drummer Boi:** That makes sense. I mean I’m not even a violent person but for some reason I’m ready to fight everyone 24/7.

**Rocky:** Huh, the more you know.

**Red Minhyuk:** I’m confused and kind of scared.

**Gentleman Prince:** Just accept it.

**Red Minhyuk:** No the last time I ‘just accepted it’ I ended up in a chat filled with people who have the same name as me. That was my biggest mistake.

**Pretty Senpai:** Ouch, that’s cold man.

**B-Bomb:** Now we know who to sacrifice to the greater Minhyuk.

**Rocky:** Greater Minhyuk? What’s that?

**Drummer Boi:** Don’t worry about it. You’ll learn about it when the time comes.

**Red Minhyuk:** I’ll beat the greater Minhyuk’s ass. Just watch me.

**Pretty Senpai:** I’d like to see you try.

**B-Bomb:** I’ll bring the popcorn.

**Rocky:** You know I always thought the ‘cult’ part was a joke but now I’m not so sure.

**Rocky:** Also, how was the date Minhyun hyung?

**Pretty Senpai:** It was great. Aron is such a gentleman.

**Gentleman Prince:** You guys gonna do the do?

**Drummer Boi:** MINHYUK!!!!!!

**Gentleman Prince:** WHAT!?

**Pretty Senpai:** Sadly the dorm is full of clingy Nu’est members but tomorrow is another story. *eyebrow wiggle*

**Drummer Boi:** MINHYUN!

**Red Minhyuk:** Atta Boi!

**B-Bomb:** Go get em’ tiger!

**Rocky:** Hello.

**Min-Woof:** Oh shit, you fucked up.

**Pretty Senpai:** Aw man that bible is pretty useful.

**B-Bomb:** It’s a great weapon to use on robbers. One headshot and they’re out like a light.

**Red Minhyuk:** I’m pretty sure that’s not how you’re supposed to use the bible.

**B-Bomb:** Shows what you know.

**Min-Woof:** Isn’t that bible hollowed out?

**Gentleman Prince:** Omg that’s like the best place to hide things, no one would ever look inside a bible.

**Rocky:** What do you have in there B-Bomb hyung?

**Drummer Boi:** It better not be anything illegal.

**B-Bomb:** Just the normals things. Holy water, a silver cross, concentrated garlic, a wooden stake, some silver bullets, a gun, wolf’s bane, mountain ash, a flashlight, a sacrificial dagger, some bandaids,  a pen, some needles, thread, bubbles, a four leaf clover, the important bible verses, a bee plush, a holy hand grenade, a picture of block b, a picture of you guys, a lewd picture of Kyung, a lewd picture of Jiho, a bad dragon rainbow dildo, a vibrator, AA batteries, candles, matches, a lighter, a voodoo doll, unicorn tears, a bunch of weird keys, and some pencil shavings. 

**Pretty Senpai:** I don’t know what world you live in where those things are normal to have in a hollowed out bible.

**Gentleman Prince:** I feel like I’ve learned so much about you but at the same time learned nothing.

**Rocky:** It seems like you’re prepared for a lot of supernatural attacks.

**Min-Woof:** I don’t know how I feel about our picture being in the same book as lewd pictures of your boyfriend and benefit friend. 

**B-Bomb:** Honored.

**Min-Woof:** Okay…

**Drummer Boi:** How can you fit all that shit into a book?

**B-Bomb:** It’s a big bible.

**Drummer Boi:** I mean… _ I guess... _

**Red Minhyuk:** Minhyuk! Tell us about your date with Wonho and Jooheon.

**Min-Woof:** I’m glad you asked hyung.

**Min-Woof:** Holy shit! Did you see that! I think something fell out of the sky!ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

**Gentleman Prince:** Don’t avoid the question.

**Drummer Boi:** We want to know the juicy details.

**Pretty Senpai:** No, he’s telling the truth. I saw it fall to.

**Pretty Senpai:** It’s almost as if someone remembered this was a christmas chapter and realized how off topic it was and instead of starting over she is going to simply change topics and make it christmas related.

**Min-Woof:** What? ?(ο´･д･)??

**Rocky:** Where did it crash? We should check it out.

**Red Minhyuk:** We gotta hurry before the police or government show up.

**Min-Woof:** [ Location] 

**Min-Woof:** I’ll wait near the park entrance for you guys.

 

Rocky was already out the door, sending his mom a quick text he was going to hang out with some friends. She replied with a thumbs up emoji and Rocky smiled at his mother's adorableness. He made it to the park in record breaking time but was still the last one to show up. “Dumb hyungs and their cars,” Rocky grumbled under his breath. 

“We’re all here right?” Minhyuk (BtoB) asked as he quickly counted everyone’s head.

“I don’t know why you asked if you were just going to count anyways.” Minhyuk (Mx) squeaked when Minhyuk (BtoB) pinched his arm. Muttering under his breath as he rubbed his sore arm.

“Seeing as we’re all here, why don’t you lead the way Minhyuk.” Minhyuk (M6) said. Minhyuk (Mx) nodded his head before walking into the park, there was a small forest of trees surrounding the park. Minhyuk (Mx) slowly lead everyone to the north west part of the forest. They could see something moving through the trees and slowed down to take silent steps. Rocky gasped at what he saw, Minhyuk (CNB) quickly covered his mouth to sush the youngest Minhyuk but it was too late. Everyone stared at the Reindeer tied up to a sleigh staring back at them.

“Hey there.” One of the antlerless reindeer greeted in a warm gruff voice.

“Oh gosh, it talks. Is this real life?” Minhyuk (M6) looked ready to faint. Which made the reindeer chuckle at the overwhelmed faces of the humans.

“Are you guy- or reindeer… umm Santa’s reindeer? You know Prancer, Dasher, Cupid, Dancer, Vixen, Comet, Donner, Blitzen, and Rudolph?” Minhyuk (Mx) shyly asked, ignoring the fact he’s talking to magic talking deer.

“Well yes and no. We are Santa’s reindeer be we aren’t the original reindeer. They died a long time ago, along with the original Santa.” The lead reindeer said with a soft voice.

“So Santa and his reindeer aren’t immortal creatures who spread cheer and joy?” BBomb asked with a skeptical look on his face. “What other facts aren’t true?”

“The fact the original ‘reindeer’ weren’t reindeer but white tailed deer. It’s why they were referred to ‘eight  _ tiny _ reindeer’” One of the reindeer at the end grunted in annoyance.

“Why didn’t Santa use reindeer from the beginning?” Rocky asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Man, you kids are filled with questions. White tailed deer were the only deer around where he lived. He didn’t switch to reindeer until he moved his home to the North Pole.” A reindeer stated with a sigh. Before anyone else could open their mouth the reindeer changed the topic. “We’re on a tight schedule and we could really use some help. You see our current Santa is a blackout drunk and normally the elves do the work but this Santa fired all of them yesterday.”

“Really? Where is Santa right now?” Minhyuk (BtoB) asked, looking around for a man in red.

“Andy is on the other side of the sleigh.” All the humans moved to peer around the sleigh, surprised to see a woman slumped up against the tree snoring.

“So Santa isn’t always a dude?” Minhyun asked out loud without meaning to. 

“Santa is just a title, all we need is a decent human being.”

“So how can we help?” 

“We need you guys to drive the sleigh and deliver the presents.”

“Alright!” Minhyuk (Mx) agreed without a second thought and hopped into the sleigh. Everyone else looked at each other before shrugging and got into the sleigh. Sadly only six people could fit, three in the front and two in the back. Rocky pouted and crossed his arms then the lead reindeer called him over, softly whispering into his ear. Rocky face broke into a grin, he hopped onto the lead reindeer’s back.

“Is that safe?” Minhyuk (Cnb) asked in a concern voice.

“He’ll be fine! Now Let’s get a move on, we are already an hour behind.”

“Okay… So how do we start the sleigh is it like mushing dogs or…?” Minhyuk (Mx) looked at the reins in confusion.

“We’ll do all the work, you just have to say our names to start up the magic engine.” 

“Alright!” Minhyuk (Mx) looked ready to go but something was clearly wrong. “What are your names?” Rocky just snorted at his hyung. He cleared his throat before calling out all the reindeer’s names in order from front to back, left to right.

“On Hazel, On Chestnut, On Mocha, On Peppermint and Pumpkin, On Caramel, On Mousse, On Coffee and Cocoa.” With all the reindeer names called out, the sleigh began to power up and the reindeer started to glow, soon they were up in the cold night sky. It felt like they were traveling at normal pace but when he looked down, the ground was moving so fast, it was a blur of lights.

“It looks like we're passing a bunch of houses.” BBomb said out loud.

“We finished up Korea when we crashed landed in that park.” Coffee answered.

Soon they were over the dark East Sea (or sea of japan or korea east sea or whatever you want to call it.) The first house they landed on was tiny and most of the reindeer were floating off the edge. Minhyun opened the present bag and pulled out the only present in there. He looked at the reindeer, who nodded their heads to the other end of the roof. Minhyun got out of the sleigh and walked over. A hole opened up in the roof, Minhyun looked at it before gently placing the gift inside it. The present fell in and the hole disappeared. 

“That was cool.” Minhyun said when he hopped back into the sleigh. They took off again, skipping a few houses.

“Why aren’t we stopping at those houses?” Rocky asked Hazel.

“Sadly we can only deliver presents to people who truly believe in Santa. Magic doesn’t work on people who don’t believe.” The lead reindeer answered. There was an awkward silence among everyone. 

“At least we can make some people happy.” Minhyuk (Mx) chirped, smiling brightly. Always the ‘glass is half full’ type of dude.

“Better some than none.” Chestnut agreed. After that the flight was filled with cheerful chatter and awestruck faces as they traveled country to country. The view was absolutely breathtaking and it seemed the reindeer were reminded just how precious the little things in life were, thanks to these boys. The last stop was at a large secluded building in the middle of a snowy valley. The place was decorated with christmas lights and ornaments. 

“Are we at the North Pole!?” Minhyuk (M6) asked excitedly. The reindeer smiled and flew onto a brightly lit runway stopping when they were inside the stables. The other reindeer looked at them confused as the boys helped the reindeer take off their gear to take a well deserved break. 

“Where’s Andy.” An elderly looking reindeer asked as he walked up to them.

“Whoopsie, we left her in the park.” Hazel answered with a small giggle, obviously not sorry at all. “Don’t worry she’s probably fine.”

“I assume the Minhyuks and Minhyun helped save Christmas.” The elderly reindeer moved his focus onto the humans, who were surrounded by curious reindeer. With a loud cough, the reindeer moved away from the humans to let the elder talk to them. “Thank you for helping, without you not only would the presents not be delivered but our friends would have been stranded in the park. We’ll call for some elves to take you home but for now relax. You deserve a break.” With that the elderly reindeer left.

Two little reindeer named Pixy and Pixel gave the boys the grand tour of the whole building. They ended up back in the stables where elves greeted them with food and hot cocoa. Rocky snuggled up next to Hazel and looked around at the others, they looked just a tired as him. Soon all six Minhyuks and Minhyun fell asleep to soft death metal and the smell of cinnamon buns.

Rocky woke up in his warm bed and his mother was knocking on his door. “Come on Minhyuk, it’s time to open presents.” His father said before leaving his room.

“Was last night just a dream?” Rocky wasn’t able to ponder much, breakfast was calling his name. He quickly ran into the living room and sat down next to his father. One by one the gifts were open and breakfast was consumed. Rocky happily took his loot into his room. It wasn’t until he spotted a nicely wrapped gift poking out from under his bed. He placed the box onto the bed and opened it with haste. Inside was a new phone and a key with a little christmas tree on it. There was a note attached to the key. 

_ Come visit us anytime! _

_ -Hazel _

Rocky smiled softly before turning on his new phone.

 

**Rocky:** So last night wasn’t a dream.

**Drummer Boi:** Nope.

**Red Minhyuk:** I wonder if they picked up Andy.

**Pretty Senpai:** Probably.

**Min-Woof:** This means we get to party with the reindeer whenever we want.

**Gentlemen Prince:** I wonder what the north pole is like when it’s not christmas.

**B-Bomb:** We can check it out later. I’m going to put this key in between my heart key and pumpkin key inside the bible.

**Pretty Senpai:** Heart Key?

**Gentlemen Prince:** Pumpkin key?

**Drummer Boi:** Don’t tell me you’ve been on other holiday adventures…

**B-Bomb:** Those are tales for another time. For now let’s hear about Minhyuk’s date.

**Min-Woof:** Oh look at that I’m using the christmas key. Goodbye.

**Red Minhyuk:** Come back here and spill the tea!!!

 

Rocky looked at his door knob before getting up and placed the key near it. A small keyhole formed and the key slid right in. He opened the door and was met with the smell of spices and edm playing in the background.

 

Happy Holidays!!!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this ended up being my longest chapter yet and it's mostly due to me forgetting that this was supposed to be Christmas focused. I hoped you have enjoyed and have a wonderful holiday season! 
> 
> Bonus: There are 5 female reindeer and 4 male reindeer on Santa's team. All their names are based off of coffee flavors being served at a cafe I like to go to.  
> Female: Hazel, Caramel, Pumpkin, Cocoa, Peppermint.  
> Male: Chestnut, Mocha, Coffee, Mousse.


	13. Questionable New Year's Revolution?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start off the new year with a chapter update!

**Rocky:** Is this the year the world ends?

**Red Minhyuk:** No that was 2012.

**B-Bomb:** I’m pretty sure every year the world ends.

**Min-Woof:** How is that possible? We are still here…ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

**B-Bomb:** That’s what you think. Every year at exactly 11:59 everyone dies and is then replaced with a new replica. 

**Drummer Boi:** Oh god not this again.

**Gentleman Prince:** Can you prove him wrong?

**Pretty Senpai:** No one can prove him wrong because no one has ever been able to live into the next year.

**Min-Woof:** I don’t know what to do with this information. ?(ο´･д･)??

**Red Minhyuk:** Embrace it. Now you know the true meaning to life.

**Drummer Boi:** Fuck that. I’m going to live into the next year with my cats.

**Rocky:** Is that possible? 

**B-Bomb:** Nope.

**Gentleman Prince:** You can’t fight against the universe’s laws, it’s impossible.

**Drummer Boi:** Shows what you know.

**Pretty Senpai:** Do you know something we don’t?

**Red Minhyuk:** You can count me in. I’m always down for an adventure.

**Rocky:** Let’s go fight the universe.

**Min-Woof:** Can we do it tomorrow? Wonho is giving me bedroom eyes. Brb. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Drummer Boi:** Okay first, tmi and second, it’ll be too late if we wait until tomorrow!

**B-Bomb:** You could do it next year.

**Gentleman Prince:** Yeah! Then we can all fight together.

**Red Minhyuk:** This is true. I think I drank a little too much to do anything but lay on the ground.

**Pretty Senpai:** Are you sure you’re drunk? You seem to be texting fine.

**Red Minhyuk:** I didn’t drink a lot, but I am sleepy.

**Rocky:** You shouldn’t sleep on the floor hyung, you’re going to wake up sore.

**B-Bomb:** awww good guy Rocky, giving his hyung great life advice.

**Drummer Boi:** You guys can spend your new year’s however you want but I’m going to survive. Just you wait, the revolution is starting. Hell fire will scorch the land.

**Rocky:** Good luck hyung, I believe in you.

**Gentleman Prince:** Cool story bro.

**Red Minhyuk:** I yelled at Hakyeon to carry me to bed but he just looked at me and laughed. What a jerk!

**Pretty Senpai:** I would have done the same thing. 

**Rocky:** Carrying people is too much effort. I’d rather do something that would benefit me.

**B-Bomb:** Like getting food.

**Rocky:** Exactly.

**Drummer Boi:** Jungshin just smacked Yonghwa in the face and now they’re running around the apartment. What nerds.

**Red Minhyuk:** Says the biggest nerd of them all.

**Drummer Boi:** Shouldn’t you be laying on the floor or something.

**Red Minhyuk:** Ha! Jokes on you. I got Sanghyuk to carry me. Now I’m in a cozy bed.

**Gentleman Prince:** That’s nice hyung. You should go to bed, you’re drunk.

**Pretty Senpai:** I wonder how many people I can fit into a twin sized bed.

**B-Bomb:** 2 if you want to sleep side by side. 3 if you’re cool with sleeping on top of each other.

**Pretty Senpai:** Then I’ll just push the other bed next to mine.

**Pretty Senpai:** Nvm. Aron is giving me bedroom eyes. See you tomorrow, good luck with the revolution hyung.

**Drummer Boi:** Please don’t tell me “bedroom eyes” is going to be a thing now…

**B-Bomb:** Oh would you look at that, Kyung is giving me bedroom eyes and Jiho is dragging me off to my room. Huh, I wonder what we’re going to do on the bed. *Pomf*

**Drummer Boi:** B-BOMB FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NO, JUST NO.

**Rocky:** I’m confused, what does *pomf* mean? What are bedroom eyes? Are you guys tired?

**Gentleman Prince:** Don’t worry about it Rocky, it’s just an old person joke that only old people understand.

**Drummer Boi:** What do you mean by “old people.”

**Gentleman Prince:** Would you like to explain it to him?

**Drummer Boi:** Man, do I sure love being old.

**Rocky:** Okay… Where’s Minhyuk hyung?

**Red Minhyuk:** I’m trying to give Hakyeon bedroom eyes but it’s not working. *angry pomf*

**Red Minhyuk:** Oh! He finally noticed! Good night everyone and Viva La Revolution.  

**Drummer Boi:** I’m going to fight you and B-bomb tomorrow Istg.

**Gentleman Prince:** And now it’s down to three.

**Rocky:** It’s about to be two. Jinwoo is trying to convince Sanha and I it’s past our bedtime.

**Drummer Boi:** It is almost morning…

**Gentleman Prince:** You should get some sleep, it’s good for your health.

**Rocky:** I’m pretty sure he’s only doing it because he’s giving Myungjun bedroom eyes.

**Drummer Boi:** ROCKY!

**Rocky:** I have this neat invention called google. It lets people attain information.

**Gentleman Prince:** We just got schooled.

**Drummer Boi:** I’m going to kill those four tomorrow. 

**Rocky:** Good night hyungs. Fight the good fight.

 

Rocky plugged his phone into the charger before snuggling his face into his blanket. He made sure to wear his headphones and set up a chill playlist that should keep out all outside sounds. Rocky grunted when someone nudged him but he moved to the side anyways. The person fumbled around a bit and unplugged his headphones in the process but said person made sure to plug it back in and unpause the music. Rocky took a peek in annoyance and quick recognized Moonbin’s body shape, he also notice the headphone splitter plugged into his phone and decided to spare Moonbin from his wrath. Rocky knew it was around 11:30 right now and he was prepared to be replaced by his new replica but next year he will definitely join the revolution with his hyungs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter I wrote in an hour lol. I wasn't planning on updating so soon but I couldn't resist doing a short new year's chapter. ;3


	14. Unknown Number.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknown number texts Rocky.

Rocky instantly picked up his phone when he heard it ping, wondering who was texting him. It was an unknown number and Rocky rolled his eyes. “It’s probably another spam message.”

 

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** Why talk to me then never text me again?

**Rocky:** Who dis?

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** ﾛﾛﾛﾛ

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** ﾛﾛﾛﾛﾛﾛ

**Rocky:** Come again? I only got boxes.

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** Call me and you’ll find out.

 

Rocky stares at his phone, part of him wants to block the number but another part of him wants to get to the bottom of this. “What if this is a creepy stalker…” Rocky searches for the block option but it’s nowhere to be found. “Okay google tell me what I need…” Rocky’s eye twitched in annoyance. “Why is it so complicated to block a number from texting you.” He noticed that the unknown number had sent him another text.

 

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** Wow, I’m so easy to forget.

**Rocky:** Well seeing as I don’t know your name, I guess I did forget you.

**Rocky:** Or you have the wrong number lmao

 

“Yeah, this is just some sort of misunderstanding.” Rocky laughed nervously, his heart was beating fast and his gut was twisting with anxiousness

 

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** No this is Minhyuk…

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** You’re being nice to a stranger.

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** So I know it’s you.

 

“Okay, this is creepy. Who the fuck is texting me” Rocky was ready to go through the complicated steps to block this number and call his manager.

 

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** It’s ___

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** [ Image ]

  
  
  


Rocky racked his brain for answers and then he suddenly remembered. This was a dude he talked to once backstage almost a year ago. Rocky had given the dude his number because he was too timid to say no when the dude asked for it. 

 

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** You sent me this a while ago…

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** [ Image ]

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** I thought it was very cute

 

It was an image of Minhyuk hyung pouting at the camera. It was a pretty cute picture. “So this dude knows Minhyuk hyung. What a small world.” Rocky felt his pulse calming down and he relaxed back into the couch.

 

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** You gave me your Soundcloud

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** You talked about your members

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** I gave you advice

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** We talked about the future

**Rocky:** LMAO you got the wrong Minhyuk, my dude.

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** Really… No way.

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** If it is then this is weird.

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** Ok I’m sry bye

**Rocky:** It’s cool. I hope you find the right Minhyuk.

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** Uhm wtf… How did I get this number then?

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** Who are you? Just so I know I’m not deleting someone I really know.

**Rocky:** We talked a bit backstage and I gave you my number. I guess you got my named mixed up with the wrong person.

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** Hmm that’s awkward

**(xxx)xxx-8899:** I remember you just barely. Thanks for the update though.

 

Rocky went back into the main messaging screen and blocked the number. He doubted the dude would texted him again but even though he recognized the dude something was still shady about this whole exchange. Why would a dude he talked to once more than a year ago text him out of the blue? Why was he trying to contact Minhyuk? Maybe it was paranoia but it wasn’t like he was ever friends with the other man, so no harm done. Rocky quickly took screen shots and sent them to the cult chat.

 

**Rocky:** [ Image]

**Rocky:** [ Image]

**Rocky:** [ Image]

**Rocky:** This was shady af. Why couldn’t he have just told me who he was when I asked? Instead of coming off as some creepy dude.

**Rocky:** Also hyung wtf?

**Gentleman Prince:** That is so awkward. I can feel the second hand awkwardness.

**Min-Woof:** Oh him! We used to talk quite a bit but I never gave him my phone number. I guess he assumed yours was mine. Sorry, for the misunderstanding. (/;◇;)/

**Rocky:** It’s okay hyung.

**Red Minhyuk:** Why did you stop talking to him?

**Pretty Senpai:** Why doesn’t he have your number if you guys were friends?

**Min-Woof:** Ehhh, it’s complicated? Like we would only message each other about our problems so it never felt like a real friendship… You feel me?

**Min-Woof:** I stopped messaging him when I confessed to liking someone and he got mad because he thought I liked him and accused me of leading him on.

**Rocky:** I blocked him to.

**Drummer Boi:** Good. Now who wants cheesecake?

**B-Bomb:** What kind of question is that? Everyone wants cheesecake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on something that happened to me recently. The texts are legit from the conversation I had with him. I have anxiety when it comes to strangers and coupled with the fact he didn't tell me who he was when I asked made me think this was some sort of virus or some shit so I felt terrified but then he finally told me who he was and I was like "Oh I know him, I gave him my number when we had to do a group project together in English." Apparently he was chatting up some girl who had the same name as me so he mistook my contact info for hers. I guess she never gave him her number? I still blocked his number idk why but I did.
> 
> This was a quick unplanned chapter and I have 2 more being written and both should be finished soonish. It honestly depends if my laptop wants to stop being slow and my internet to stop cutting out randomly.


	15. Rainy Days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a chill rainy day with da boyz.

It was a rare day of relaxation for Astro. Rain was splashing against the windows, soft music was playing in the background, and a mug of hot tea was keeping Rocky’s hands warm. Today was a good day to do nothing.

 

**Drummer Boi:** Help, I’ve fallen and can’t get up.

**Gentleman Prince:** I’d help but my bed is too warm.

**Rocky:** Who’s going to feed your cats?

**Drummer Boi:** They’re not hungry yet, I got time.

**Pretty Senpai:** I’m so jealous. 

**Gentleman Prince:** You have schedule right now?

**Pretty Senpai:** We’re filming some stuff for the new music video.

**Rocky:** Spoilers?

**Drummer Boi:** Is it good?

**Pretty Senpai:** Maybe.

**Gentleman Prince:** How mysterious.

**Rocky:** I can’t wait to see it.

**Drummer Boi:** Speaking of mysterious where are the missing three?

**Pretty Senpai:** They’re probably busy with stuff. If you know what I mean. *Wink wink*

**Drummer Boi:** Minhyun no.

**Gentleman Prince:** Minhyun yes.

**Min-Woof:** I’ll have you know that I am adulting today. ヽ(　￣д￣;)ノ

**Rocky:** What type of adulting?

**Min-Woof:** Bank stuff (/;◇;)/

**Pretty Senpai:** You poor thing.

**Min-Woof:** It was so cold, I think I got a cold.

**Red Minhyuk:** You poor thing. Eat some soup and drink some tea.

**Rocky:** Hyung, what are you doing?

**Drummer Boi:** Are you adulting as well?

**Red Minhyuk:** Nope, I’m childing.

**Gentleman Prince:** Having a tea party or something?

**Red Minhyuk:** Sadly no, my youngest children built a blanket fortress.

**Min-Woof:** Fortress? (ﾟДﾟ?)

**Red Minhyuk:** It takes up the whole living room.

**Pretty Senpai:** That’s impressive.

**Rocky:** Now I want to make a blanket fort but that requires work.

**Drummer Boi:** Make one later.

**Min-Woof:** Why do it now when you can do it later.

**Gentleman Prince:** Such wise words that will only bring regret.

**Rocky:** He has a point. I’ll be back.

 

Rocky placed his phone on the table before wondering around the dorm collecting random fort matreals. No one questioned him and just watched him with quirked eyebrows. Rocky started to move furniture around until the blankets were being held up by various chairs and the ground was covered in thick blankets and pillows. He grabbed his phone then crawled into the small fort opening and flopped onto the fluffy ground. This was nice.

 

**B-Bomb:** I’m about to drag his ass out of the studio.

**Rocky:** What’d I miss?

**Min-Woof:** BBomb hyung is about to murder Zico because he’s not cuddling with him. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Pretty Senpai:** How was fort building?

**Rocky:** It went great. It’s super comfortable. I wish B-Bomb hyung the best of luck.

**B-Bomb:** Thanks, I just have to wait until he’s least expecting me then attack.

**Drummer Boi:** You put a lot of thought into your plan.

**B-Bomb:** Not reall

**Gentleman Prince:** Hyung?

**Red Minhyuk:** I can’t tell if that was a type-o or if he’s attacking.

 

Speaking of attacking, someone was shoving their way into Rocky’s fort. “Hello hyung, nice fort you have here.” Sanha gave him the biggest smile, acting as if he didn’t just knock a corner of the fort down. Before he could respond someone else was making their way into the fort.

“Got room for one more?” Myungjun flopped down into the empty space.

“If someone else wants to enter they have to fix the corner Sanha ruined.” Rocky said out loud. Soon after someone pulled the fallen blanket back up onto the chair, raising the slumped ceiling up again. Eunwoo’s face appeared in the opening as he entered the fort carefully unlike the previous members. Rocky waited until the last two members made their way into the fort as well. He couldn’t tell whose leg was who’s but that didn’t matter much, it was warm and cozy… Until someone let one rip and everyone escaped the fort as quick as possible.

“This is why we can’t have nice things.” Rocky said as he gasped for fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been raining so much where I live so I thought I would make a nice short chapter. Also my internet has been really bad lately so my updates might take longer, Sorry!


	16. Cat Watching Gone Wrong. Welcome Our New Cat Overlords.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky watches Minhyuk's cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter one I got one of Minhyuk cats names wrong. It’s not Koong, it’s Chichi. The other cat’s name can be translated as Tatta or Ddadda. (I’m using Ddadda because that’s what the translator used in the I Live Alone episodes.

**Drummer Boi:** Make sure you feed my fur babies.

**Drummer Boi:** And don’t forget to play with them.

**Drummer Boi:** Also don’t let anyone inside the apartment.

**Drummer Boi:** Especially if their name is Minhyuk.

**Rocky:** Got it.

**Min-Woof:** I take offense to that. ε-(≖д≖﹆)

**B-Bomb:** Don’t you have a dog? Why don’t you play with her and not steal everyone’s cats.

**Min-Woof:** You can’t stop me from my cat burglary. ε-(‘ﾍ´○)┓

**Red Minhyuk:** Excuse me but that is illegal and you need to stop.

**Pretty Senpai:** Ignore him, do it anyways.

**Gentleman Prince:** That would be an amazing headline. Monsta X member Lee Minhyuk stole CN Blue member Kang Minhyuk’s cats while they were being watched by Astro member Park Minhyuk better known as Rocky. Written by Kim Minhyuk.

**B-Bomb:** Seems legit.

**Red Minhyuk:** Children please.

**Pretty Senpai:** You seem more motherly than normal, what happened?

**Red Minhyuk:** Life.

**Min-Woof:** Who do I need to fight? (ง •̀_•́)ง

**B-Bomb:** I’d like to see you try.

**Rocky:** Who do I need to fight? (ง •̀_•́)ง

**Gentleman Prince:** I got your back. (ง •̀_•́)ง

**Pretty Senpai:** No one can fight Rocky, he’s too adorable.

**Rocky:** I know Kung Fu.

**Min-Woof:** Aren’t you too young to be quoting the Matrix?

**Rocky:** You can never be too young to enjoy a classic.

**Red Minhyuk:** Rocky let me in.

**B-Bomb:** Is this a test?

**Red Minhyuk:** I’ll have you know that my name is…

**Red Minhyuk:** Tom?

**Rocky:** Okay.

**Gentleman Prince:** Tom? Really?

**Pretty Senpai:** Does this make Minhyuk, Jerry?

**Min-Woof:** If I’m Jerry does that mean I can come into the apartment as well?

**Rocky:** Nope.

**B-Bomb:** You just got rejected!

 

Rocky stood up from the couch and walked to the door, Chichi following close behind as DdaDda watched from the couch. He opened the door revealing a tired looked Minhyuk.

“Hey hyung. What brings you here?” Rocky asked concerned, moving to the side so the older  Minhyuk could walk inside.

“Hello, I just needed a break. Everything has been stressful lately.” Minhyuk walked inside and face planted onto the couch. Both cats gave him an unamused look before joining Minhyuk on the couch. Ddadda snuggled into Minhyuk’s side while Chichi settled down into Rocky’s lap when he sat down on the couch as well. The T.V. was playing a rerun of the latest drama and Rocky turned down the volume to not disturb the now sleeping Minhyuk. After a while Rocky could feel his eyelids start to droop.  _ Taking a short nap should be fine… right?  _ Rocky didn't know how long he was zombified for but he could hear his phone ping.

 

**Pretty Senpai:** You guys good?

**Rocky:** Hyung must have been really stressed, he passed out almost immediately.

**B-Bomb:** Aw, the wonders of being an idol.

**Gentleman Prince:** Is that sarcasm I smell.

**Pretty Senpai:** Sometimes I feel like I’ve aged five years when shit hits the fan.

**Min-Woof:** I usually have a good nap when that happens. Sometimes one of my members will cuddle with me as well.

**B-Bomb:** Naps are the best.

**Pretty Senpai:** I once napped for 18 hours.

**Gentleman Prince:** That’s not a nap…

**Rocky:** I don’t think that’s healthy…

**B-Bomb:** It’s not healthy if you sleep for 18 hours constantly. Every once in a while is fine.

**Min-Woof:** It’s like treating yourself to some well needed relaxation. Until it fucks up your sleep schedule and you regret it.

**Rocky:** So it’s like eating chocolate when you’re on a diet.

**B-Bomb:** exactly.

**Gentleman Prince:** Why do we always talk about food?

**Pretty Senpai:** Because food is life and we are all fatasses.

**Min-Woof:** He’s not wrong.

**Rocky:** Speaking of food, maybe I should order something.

**Min-Woof:** What are we eating?

**Rocky:** I’m not letting you into the apartment.

**B-Bomb:** I was thinking Chinese.

**Min-Woof:** looks like I know where I'm going.

**B-Bomb:** Sorry I don't let strays in.

**Gentleman Prince:** Oh damn.

 

Rocky looked up from his phone when he heard Ddadda meowing at him. The munchkin cat was sitting on Minhyuk’s back staring into his soul. “Is it lunch time? Are you girls hungry?” Meows were his only answer so he got up to look for the cat food. 

“It’s under the sink” A light feminine voice floated through the air. Rocky whipped his head towards the voice. No one was there but the two cats were staring at him.

“Hello human, you are our temporary slave so hurry up with our food. I want an extra serving.” Another feminine voice demanded.

“The cats are talking to me… This is fine.” Rocky always wanted to talk to animals, it was one of those generic child wishes.

“I accept my new cat overlords.” Rocky knelt on one knee and gently scratched under Chichi’s chin then Ddadda’s. “Your wish is my command.”

Rocky woke up to a rough tongue licking his face. Ddadda had her cute tiny paws resting against his chest and Chichi was nowhere to be found. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen and he knew it wasn't Minhyuk because he was still passed out on the couch beside him. He saw someone stand up and turn towards him. He let out a sigh of relief. “Hello, Minhyun hyung. What are you doing here? How’d you get in?” Rocky asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Good morning sleepy head. I'm here because you sent a weird text. I got in because I'm technically not a Minhyuk and I brought food.” Minhyun lifted one of the white plastic bags.

“Did you feed the cats?” Rocky looked at the time worried, it was a little passed dinner time.

“Yup, now wake up hyung so we can eat.” Minhyun started placing down paper plates on the table before pulling out the take out from the plastic bags. Rocky shook Minhyuk’s shoulder but was met with no response.

“Looks like we have to do this the hard way.” Rocky muttered under his breath, lucky for him Minhyuk was still sleeping on his stomach. Rocky got a good grip on the older’s boxers then yanked upwards. Minhyuk jolted awake and smacked Rocky’s arm.

“Did you really just give me a wedgie? Who does that?” Minhyuk rolled off the couch with a groan and slowly sat up, he glared at the youngest.

“Oh hush up, it’s time to eat. Hurry up I’m starving.” Minhyun was already placing food onto his plate. Minhyuk grumbled but the thought of food saved Rocky from his wrath. Rocky sat down next to Minhyun and looked at all the different boxes filled with food. Once his plate was full Rocky checked his phone.  _ What weird message did I send. _ He scrolled up in the chat until he reached the last message he sent.

 

**Rocky:** Cat stressed warlords taking over world.

**B-Bomb:** Are you okay?

**Gentleman Price:** Did you sniff too much catnip?

 

It seemed that Rocky was more tired than he thought… Rocky didn’t know what was worse, the fact he dreamt of Minhyuk’s cats talking or the fact he dreamt of the group chat so clearly.


	17. I Challenge You to Uno!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice relaxing game of Uno or something.

**Min-Woof:** I’m soooo bored. ヾ( ๑´д`๑)ﾂ

**B-Bomb:** Go do something.

**Rocky:** We could hang out.

**Red Minhyuk:** This is true, but what would we do?

**Pretty Senpai:** What we usually do?

**Gentleman Prince:** I’m down to eat and talk about random topics.

**Drummer Boi:** We could also watch a movie.

**Min-Woof:** I need something more exciting! Let’s play a game. Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**Rocky:** What kind of game?

**Min-Woof:** I have a new deck of cards! We could play Uno. (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**B-Bomb:** What are we 6?

**Rocky:** Technically we’re 7.

**Gentleman Prince:** It’s been a while since I’ve played a good game of Uno.

**Red Minhyuk:** I’ll bring some snacks.

**Drummer Boi:** I have plenty of drinks at my apartment.

**Pretty Senpai:** I will be there soon!

**Min-Woof:** Last one to Minhyuk-hyung’s apartment is a rotten egg. ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

**Min-Woof:** Unless it’s me. ヽ/❀o ل͜ o\ﾉ

**Gentlemen** **Prince:** You’ll be twice as rotten.

**Red Minhyuk:** He’s already rotten.

**Rocky:** Oh damn, sick burn hyung.

**Red Minhyuk:** Thanks Rocky.

**Pretty Senpai:** That explains the smell…

**Min-Woof:** All of you are rotten for being so mean to me. (;｀O´)o

**Rocky:** It's why we’re friends.

**Drummer Boi:** Nothing brings people closer than mutual assholeness.

**Min-Woof:** I’m pretty sure that's not a word.

**Drummer Boi:** Well it is now. It’ll have a picture of us next to the definition.

**B-Bomb:** I refuse to be in a picture with any of you.

**B-Bomb:** Rocky, I’m here btw.

**Rocky:** Be right out!

 

“I’m heading out!” Rocky yelled before running out the door, he heard a faint ‘see you’ as he closed the door. He quickly ran towards B-Bomb’s car, there was no way he was going to be the rotten egg. The drive was filled with small talk and Rocky didn’t waste any time getting out of the car and hopping up the stairs to Minhyuk’s apartment. B-Bomb followed behind him but at a normal pace because running is to much effort and it’s his day off. Minhyuk chuckles at the youngest Minhyuk’s excitement when he opens the door. B-Bomb comes in soon after and immediately grabs Chichi to cuddle her. Minhyun was clearing off the table in the living room while Rocky was pulling drinks out of the fridge. The last three Minhyuk’s showed up together and sadly Minhyuk (Mx) was the rotten egg, he pouted as he forced Ddadda to cuddle him. Minhyuk (Btob) and Minhyuk (Cnb) poured the different chips and candies into bowls and placed them onto the table. Everyone sat around the table as Minhyuk (Mx) shuffled the Uno cards.

“Wait, how many do I pass out?” Minhyuk asked.

“Seven?” BBomb answered unsurely. Minhyuk shrugged and dealt out seven cards to each person, he placed the deck in the center of the table and flipped the top card to reveal a red six.

“Okay, who’s going first?” Rocky asked and silence fell around the room.

“Nose goes!” Minhyun quickly yelled before he covered his nose, everyone else followed and Minhyuk (m6) was the loser…

“Does this mean I go first or…?” Minhyuk asked confused.

“I guess it does…” Rocky answers just as confused.

“I sort of forgot ‘nose goes’ is a ‘sacrifice’ game and not a ‘winner’ game.” Minhyuk laughed nervously.

“What do you mean ‘sacrifice’ game?” Minhyuk (mx) asked with wide eyes.

“You know one of those games people play to force someone to do something no one wants to do. Like getting up to get the material for whatever project the teacher is making you do.” Minhyun says, surprised that Minhyuk didn’t know.

“Or doing the math in a science project.” Minhyuk (m6) said bitterly.

“Or being the person to present the project to the class.” BBomb looked like he was having horrid school flashbacks.

“Or telling the teacher your group doesn’t have shit done.” Minhyuk (Cnb) looked like he wanted to cry.

“None of that has ever happened to me.” Minhyuk (Btob) smiled happily but frowned when everyone glared at him.

“Once, I had to tell the manager that we broke one of the lights in the practice room.” Rocky shuttered at the terrible memory, the nose goes game is to powerful.

“You poor thing.” Minhyuk pulled Rocky into a hug.

“Okay, let’s stop with the flashbacks and start the game.” Minhyuk (mx) wished he never brought up the topic in the first place. “Minhyuk hyung starts and we’ll go clockwise.” The order went Minhyuk (m6), Minhyuk (btob), Minhyun, Rocky, Minhyuk (mx), BBomb, Minhyuk (cnb). The game started off simple and peaceful until Rocky placed the first +4 card down but Minhyuk (mx) wasn’t upset, no, he had a nasty smirk on his face. He slapped down his own +4 card, stacking the cards to make it +8. BBomb looked indifferent to the situation but he was crying on the inside vowing to get revenge and he already had a plan. The longer the game went the more intense the shouting became and the cries of almost victories slowly moried into groans of despair. Finally, BBomb was about to get his vengeance on Minhyuk (mx) and the poor puppy had no idea it was coming. Minhyuk (mx) only had one card left and no one was able to change the color. Minhyun begged BBomb to not let Minhyuk win and said man just looked at him with a smug face. BBomb smirked at the puppy and placed his trump card down.

“Ultimate Crystal God Rainbow Over Dragon!” the yu gi oh card sat on top of the pile in unquestionable gorly. Everyone stared at the beautiful card in wonderment before losing their shit over what just happened. The room was filled with loud laughter and gasping breaths.

“I can’t breath.” Minhyuk (btob) wheezed out while Minhyun had to wipe the tears from his eyes. It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down and get their breathing back to normal.

“Looks like I won.” BBomb smirked triumptly.

“What that doesn’t count.” Minhyuk (mx) argued.

“Oh yeah? Look at the rules.” BBomb said nonchalantly. Minhyuk(mx) unfolded the ‘How to Play’ pamphlet that came with the deck and low and behold at the bottom of the paper in black pen ink was written “If a Rainbow Dragon of any form is played than the person who played it instantly wins.”

“When the fuck did you write this!?” Minhyuk(mx) yelled glaring at BBomb. Rocky grabbed the pamphlet to read it as well.

“Seems legit to me, looks like BBomb hyung won.” Everyone let out a cheer while Minhyuk(mx) pouted.

“I demand a rematch.”

“Or I could buy you dinner.” BBomb offered.

“That works too, but next time I’ll definitely win!” Minhyuk said excitedly.

“Of course.” Minhyuk(btob) said while he started to clean up the cards. That one round of Uno lasted so long that no one wanted to play another round so instead of playing again they put the cards away and settled for a movie instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently re-watched a lot of Yugioh (I’m trying to catch up on Arc-V right now.) Anyways, on to story time. During school we would play normal card games (mostly black jack) but being the nerds we were my friends and I also played other cards games like pokemon, yugioh, magic, etc. So one day, during a game of bullshit I placed my Rainbow Dragon card in my lap and when they weren’t paying attention I added it into my hand. Then when it was my turn I said “3 Rainbow Dragons.” and placed 2 normal cards with my rainbow dragon on top. My friends lost their shit and the best part is I got away with it, no one called bullshit. From that day on we started randomly pulling out random monster/trap/etc cards during our games and it never got old. Especially when my friend summoned fucking Exodia during a game of Go Fish.


	18. The Greater Minhyuk Demands A Sacrifice. Oh and sharks are pretty cool I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who remembers the Christmas chapter? No one? Well good thing you don’t need to remember anything from that chapter just know this was kinda referenced/brought up in that chapter.

**Gentleman Prince:** It’s weird how many people are afraid of being swallowed whole by whale sharks when they are the most friendly sharks in the ocean.

**Gentleman Prince:** Also their throats are like the size of a quarter and couldn’t even gum you to death because they have the jaw strength of like 1. You could just slip right out.

**Gentleman Prince:** and yet people love dolphins even though they’ve bitten multiple people and even tried to drown a few and are known to murder their own children for fun but whooo cares.

**B-Bomb:** Why are you so passionate about whale sharks?

**Red Minhyuk:** Hush Bbomb, let the boy rant about sharks.

**Gentleman Prince:** Thanks hyung.

**Pretty Senpai:** Did you get it out of your system?

**Gentleman Prince:** Yes ^v^

**Rocky:** Sharks are pretty cool. We should get one as a pet.

**Drummer Boi:** Rocky no, where would you even put it.

**B-Bomb:** In a pool made for sharks.

**Rocky:** ^^^

**Pretty Senpai:** What type of shark should we get?

**Red Minhyuk:** Lemon sharks are pretty friendly.

**Drummer Boi:** What about a smaller shark?

**B-Bomb:** What happened to no sharks?

**Drummer Boi:** If I can’t stop you guys I might as well join.

**Pretty Senpai:** Welcome to the club.

**Gentleman Prince:** If we get a legit shark it should be a Epaulette shark or a coral catshark.

**Rocky:** Why?

**Gentleman Prince:** They only grow to be about 70-90 cm  (2-3 feet) and look cool.

**Red Minhyuk:** I vote for the coral catshark. Anyone disagree?

**B-Bomb:** Nope.

**Pretty Senpai:** Can we name her Sangeo

**Rocky:** That’s the lamest name ever.

**Pretty Senpai:** I’d like to see you come up with something better.

**Rocky:** …

**Pretty Senpai:** Exactly.

**Drummer Boi:** Wait can we even own a shark in Korea?

**Gentleman Prince:** ...

**Red Minhyuk:** ...

**Rocky:** ...

**B-Bomb:** ...

**Pretty Senpai:** ...

**Drummer Boi:** ...

**Rocky:** Well there goes that dream.

**B-Bomb:** I mean sharks are probably super expensive anyways.

**Pretty Senpai:** And you have to clean their tank.

**Red Minhyuk:** Where is MonstaMin at?

**Drummer Boi:** He’s probably playing games or something...

**Min-Woof:** Today is the day, I can feel it in my bones.

**Pretty Senpai:** What?

**B-Bomb:** Isn’t it kinda early for  _ him _ to show up…

**Drummer Boi:** How did you italicize that “him.”

**B-Bomb:** Magic.

**Red Minhyuk:** I’m ready to fight, I gotta protect my babies.

**Rocky:** What’s going on?

**Min-Woof:** We must sacrifice one of us to the greater Minhyuk.

**Rocky:** Is this really a  _ ‘thing’ _ ?

**Drummer Boi:** Is rocky magic too?

**B-Bomb:** Yes.

**Red Minhyuk:** I’m not losing anyone else to this monster! We already lost like 2 other Minhyuks and Rown to him.

**Pretty Senpai:** Wait, you guys actually lost people? I thought that was just a joke.

**Drummer Boi:** Sometimes I have nightmares about those days.

**Min-Woof:** We couldn’t save them!

**Rocky:** This must be really serious if Minhyuk hyung isn’t using emoticons.

 

**_(xxx) xxx-6660 has joined the chat._ **

 

**(xxx) xxx-6660:** Alright which one of you fuckers left a half eaten pizza bagel in my fridge.

**B-Bomb:** Who do you think it was.

**(xxx) xxx-6660:** God damn it Minhyuk.

**Min-Woof:** Haha which one? There’s 7 of them in this chat. 8 Including you. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**Red Minhyuk:** We all know it was you Lee Minhyuk of Monsta X a.k.a MonstaMin.

**Pretty Senpai:** Wait… Sooo is someone going to get sacrificed or…?

**(xxx) xxx-6660:** Are you guys still joking about that?

**Drummer Boi:** Yes.

**Rocky:** Can I have an explanation on what’s going on? Also who are you?

**(xxx) xxx-6660:** I’m No Minhyuk and I’m the guitarist for the bands Click-B and AshGray.

 

**_Rocky has changed (xxx) xxx-6660 to ClickyAsh._ **

 

**ClickyAsh:** And tl;dr the original Minhyuk group chat had a few other Minhyuks but they left and never came back, like me but I made one joke about this being a cult and sacrificing the missing members.

**Pretty Senpai:** Man you guys really never let a joke die.

**Min-Woof:** I’ll let it die when dabing dies. ( ◞･౪･)

**Red Minhyuk:** To our defence it was really suspicious that two members vanished and he leaves right after claiming that… My poor Rown.

**B-Bomb:** The og maknae. Sometimes I can still hear his voice. R.I.P

 

**_(xxx) xxx-1847 has joined the chat._ **

 

**(xxx) xxx-1847:** Shut the fuck up I’m not dead.

**Drummer Boi:** YOU’RE ALIVE!

**Red Minhyuk:** MY CHILD!

**Min-Woof:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

**B-Bomb:** We’ve missed you!

**Pretty Senpai:** ???

**Rocky:** Hello.

**(xxx) xxx-1847:** I had to focus on my crafts seeing as NPI fell through.

**Gentleman Prince:** Did you join a new group too?

**(xxx) xxx-1847:** I’m Day currently apart of a group called Baikal. I was never sacrificed, I’m not your child and I was in Russia for a bit. I came back because I could feel my presents being needed.

 

**_Rocky has changed (xxx) xxx-1847 to Day._ **

 

**Red Minhyuk:** Ohhhh so cute!

**Pretty Senpai:** WAIT! Weren’t you on Produce 101?

**Day:** Yup, but I didn’t make it that far…

**Min-Woof:** That’s okay, you’re still amazing.

**ClickyAsh:** Well this is sweet but I found what I was looking for. Bye.

 

**_ClickyAsh has left Super Secret Cult._ **

 

**Drummer Boi:** It was me.

**Rocky:** What?

**Drummer Boi:** I was the one who left the half eaten pizza bagel.

**B-Bomb:** You’re the purest form of evil.

**Day:** I’m going to leave to…

**Min-Woof:** Why!?

**Day:** I gotta focus on Baikal.

**Red Minhyuk:** You’re welcome to drop by whenever.

**Day:** Thanks. Have a nice day.

 

**_Day has left Super Secret Cult._ **

 

**Pretty Senpai:** Who were the other Minhyuks?

**Drummer Boi:** Demion’s disbandment still hurts.

**Red Minhyuk:** We lost a great Minhyuk. Ask her out is still a banger.

**B-Bomb:** Sometimes life is so cruel.

**Min-Woof:** A moment of silence for all of those who have disbanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I was genuinely curious to know how many Minhyuks there are in the music business so I googled it. Let me tell you what I learned!  
> 1\. Min-Hyuk is actually spelled Min-Hyeok in the Revised Romanization (Basically the official/more accurate Korean to English spelling but don’t worry I’m not changing the spelling I just thought it was a neat fact.)  
> 2\. Click-B (A band I used listened to in middle school) had/has No Min-hyuk born 1983 (he’s 34/35) He’s also in a band called AshGray.  
> 3\. The Minhyuk Wiki page does not include Map6’s Minhyuk as of Feb.6,2018 (Maybe I should add him.)  
> 4\. Demion (2013-2014) had Yoon Minhyuk (Leader/Vocal)  
> 5\. Take had Lee Minhyuk (He left the group.) (Rap)  
> 6\. NPI (New Planet Icons 2015-2016) had Wang Min-Hyuk a.k.a Rown (Vocal)*  
> 7\. Baikal (Sept.21,2017) has Wang Minhyuk a.k.a Day. (D.o.B 1994.10.17) *  
> 8\. Noir is a group that should be debuting this year they have Kim Minhyuk (Rap/Dance)  
> *I’m pretty sure NPI’s and Baikal’s Minhyuk are the same Minhyuk because they have the same family name and B-day. They also look and sound similar but who knows this could be a huge cowinsadince.


	19. No Sleep 5 AM Chats.

It wasn’t anything new when Rocky woke up to his phone flashing a blue light. It was probably the usual app notification and unread messages. He easily cleared all the notifications and started his day. Once he sat back down on his bed after taking a shower he dared check the cult group chat. Rocky never knew what to expect whenever he opened the group messages. Most of the time it was the _‘normal’_ banter or something but on occasion some weird conversation would be waiting for him. Today was one of those days and he didn’t know weather to be sad he missed it or glad he missed it.

 

**5:02 A.M.**

**B-Bomb:** Bro there was a fight outside in the courtyard just now.

 **Min-Woof:** About what? Was it a good fight? Spill me the tea

 **B-Bomb:** I dunno. I had my headphones in so I only heard a bit of muffled yelling. When I got up to look out the window it seemed like the talking was over and they were throwing fists.

 **B-Bomb:** From what I heard afterwards when the group pulled them off each other, it was either about weed or a girl.

 **Min-Woof:** People need to chill about their drugs and girls. Not worth my man… Unless the drugs were expensive and high quality, then you fight for the death for that shit.

 **B-Bomb:** It’s WEED. That shit can’t be that good.

 **Min-Woof:** Then they need to go back to drug school and learn when it’s appropriate to fight for drugs.

 **B-Bomb:** Drug school. **  
**

**B-Bomb:** When’s the appropriate time to fight for drugs? **  
**

**Min-Woof:** When you’re to high or when someone stole your high quality, Lady Gaga tier, expensive as fuck gucci drugs that only gods can smoke, my dude.

 **B-Bomb:** Those are fair times for a fight tbh. **  
**

**Min-Woof:** Yeah man.The drug school is very wise in its teachings. **  
**

**B-Bomb:** It would seem that way. **  
**

**Min-Woof:** It’s pretty fucking cray my man

 **B-Bomb:** That’s because it’s a drug school and everyone’s on drugs.

 **Min-Woof:** True true. People trying to get their PhD

 **B-Bomb:** Is PhD a special acronym at this school?

 **Min-Woof:** Penis his/her drugs…… That’s the first thing that came to mind… I’ll change it later.

 **B-Bomb:** No, no. That’s a fine acronym for a drug school.

 **Min-Woof:** No it’s not I’ll find a better one.

 **B-Bomb:** People Haling Drugs

 **Min-Woof:** Pineapple Hot Dogs

 **B-Bomb:** Pencils Have Dreams

 **Min-Woof:** Pussies Have Dicks

 **B-Bomb:** I never knew.

 **B-Bomb:** Papers Hates Dogs

 **Min-Woof:** Personal Hissing Dolphins. Bam that’s the best.

 **B-Bomb:** Pedigree Hamster Dolls… Hmm, nah. Doesn’t have the same ring as Personal Hissing Dolphins.

 **Min-Woof:** Once you get your PhD from drug school you pretty much have bodyguards for your drugs. It’s a great benefit.

 **B-Bomb:** It seems like it would be a good thing to have. Unless the dolphins get into the drugs.

 **Min-Woof:** Nah, everyone knows drugs don’t work on dolphins. It does make them gassy tho.

 **Min-Woof:** And let me tell you, dolphin farts are the worst. It’s like lil gas balls of death.

 **B-Bomb:** So those science reports about the dolphins being on acid was a conspiracy? Along with the handjobs from the lady trainer? Who would have thought.

 **B-Bomb:** How do you know this? Have you graduated from Drug School?

 **Min-Woof:** The leader of Anti Drug School wants others to think that drugs work on dolphins to stop Drug School from giving out PhDs to people, because once all the PhDs are gone no one can protect the drugs which starts drug wars and lastly the end of the world.

 **Min-Woof:** The handjob thing was legit tho. She was arrested for sexual harassment because those dolphins didn’t concent and were underaged.

 **Min-Woof:** I was told many tales about drug school threw some old moldy cheese.

 **B-Bomb:** Jesus Christ. That’s a better backstory than half the books and movies out there right now.

 **Min-Woof:** The Anti Drug School was created on the belief that unprotected drugs would cause enough chaos to destroy the world and in it’s weak, fragile state the Anti Drug School would rise from the ashes and claim the new world, molding it into a utopia of sorts. But an outsider learned of their plans and seeked wisdom from the old moldy cheese. The old moldy cheese was able to see into the future and told the outsider that the path the Anti Drug School was going down was one that would end all life and nothing would see the light of day. Shocked by the vision the outsider tried all that they could to convince the anti drug school to change their ways but they refused so the outsider did the only thing they could. They started their own school called the Drug School. The outsider found the only thing that could protect drugs without any side effects. The last hope, Personal Hissing Dolphins or PhD for short. The Anti Drug School to this day is trying to defeat the Drug School but they refuse to give up because if they do the world will be no more.

 **B-Bomb:** Minhyuk, What the fuck.

 **B-Bomb:** Is this sleep deprivation kicking in?

 **Min-Woof:** Fuck if I know. Maybe I should go to bed it’s almost 7.

 **B-Bomb:** Yeah that’s probably for the best, good night.

 **Min-Woof:** G’nite.

 

**10:36 A.M.**

**Red Minhyuk:** This is why we don’t let Minhyuk stay up late with Bbomb.

 **Gentleman Prince:** Wait, I thought this was exactly why we let Minhyuk stay up late with Bbomb hyung.

 **Drummer Boi:** Real talk, I would watch this movie.

 **Pretty Senpai:** At least we don’t have to deal with them for a while.

 **Rocky:** I never thought a conversation about a fight could somehow turn into a plot about drugs and dolphins.

 **Red Minhyuk:** I don’t think anyone would.

 **Pretty Senpai:** It’s why we love this chat.

 **Gentleman Prince:** True that.

 **Drummer Boi:** Who wants Pancakes?

 **Rocky:** ME!

 

Today was going to be a good day, Rocky could feel it in his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was once again based on a real chat I had but this one was with my friend at five am because let's be real my sleep schedule is so messed up. I actually found this conversation saved in a screenshots from a long time ago. It was probably due to me staying up for two days straight, like I was going on the 56th hour of no sleep. Lol
> 
> Today is my birthday and I decided to celebrate it by updating this story. Hooray!


	20. Love Is In The Air or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting an update so soon? Well I couldn’t leave my readers with nothing on Valentine's day. This is for all my single people out there! We can be single together. <3

Rocky didn’t know why so many people hated Valentine’s day. He personally found the decorations cute and nothing was better than the taste of discounted chocolate. Sure they day was for couples but that didn’t mean everyone without a lover had to be so bitter about it. Maybe they just didn’t like all the romance in the air, it could get kinda suffocating after a while.

 

**Drummer Boi:** I’m almost afraid to ask, but what is everyone plans for today, I’m curious.

**Rocky:** Probably some dance practice and then dinner with the members.

**Rocky:** We should buy chocolate tomorrow, while they have the biggest discounts.

**Drummer Boi:** I like the way you think Rocky.

**Gentleman Prince:** I’m always down for chocolate.

**B-Bomb:** I already have enough chocolate to feed an army so I’ll have to pass.

**Drummer Boi:** Yeah but how much of it is for you? 

**B-Bomb:** None but the sweet smell is starting to make me nauseous.

**Rocky:** No offense hyung, but I didn’t take you for the chocolate romantic type.

**B-Bomb:** Most of it is Block B, they get butt hurt whenever Kyung gets chocolate. Well mostly Jihoon but Jiho sometimes throws a hissy fit, even tho we aren’t technically dating.

**Gentleman Prince:** Sounds complicated but it’s cute you get Kyung chocolates.

**B-Bomb:** I only get them because he never remembers Valentine’s day and always feels bad whenever he comes home empty handed so he buys us a really expensive dinner.

**Gentleman Prince:** I take it back, you’re a manipulative asshole.

**B-Bomb:** Hey! I’ll have you know that I like to be spoiled sometimes too. 

**Rocky:** This sounds like a useful tactic to get what you want. I should make a note.

**Drummer Boi:** No Rocky, you’re too pure for this kind of thing.

**Pretty Senpai:** It’ll be useful later in life.

**Gentleman Prince:** You two are bad influences.

**Min-Woof:** We all can’t be goody two shoes. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**B-Bomb:** You need to learn how to balance everything out. It’s apart of life.

**Red Minhyuk:** What did I miss? Why does it seem like there is some genuine good advice happening?

**Drummer Boi:** Bbomb is giving Rocky tips about manipulating loved ones.

**Red Minhyuk:** Ah, is Rocky already at that age.

**Gentleman Prince:** Hyung! You’re not supposed to support this type of thing.

**Red Minhyuk:** I think it’s fine if it doesn’t hurt anyone.

**Pretty Senpai:** Maybe Minhyuk hyung is just upset he’s alone this Valentine’s day.

**Rocky:** I doubt it, hyung is apart of the singles club, which is the best club.

**Drummer Boi:** This is 100% fact.

**B-Bomb:** I can’t argue with that.

**Gentleman Prince:** What makes you think I’m alone? I could have found someone.

**Red Minhyuk:** Did you?

**Gentleman Prince:** Yes.

**Pretty Senpai:** Who? Do we know them?

**Drummer Boi:** I can’t tell if he’s joking or not. I’m really curious now. 

**Min-Woof:** Has the love bug finally attacked Minhyuk hyung? (●♥∀♥)

**Gentleman Prince:** It’s someone you all know, but don’t know.

**Rocky:** It’s a celebrity!

**Pretty Senpai:** No way, who?

**Pretty Senpai:** Wow, that came out harsh. I meant that in a excited way, not a mean way.

**Red Minhyuk:** Don’t worry about it, I almost typed the same thing.

**Min-Woof:** I need the details before I die of curiosity. (♥ω♥*)

**B-Bomb:** It’s me.

**Drummer Boi:** I swear to god if it is I’m rioting.

**Gentleman Prince:** Of course it isn’t Bbomb hyung. Plus you all know him.

**Min-Woof:** Then hurry up and tell us! ♥(ŐωŐ人)

**Gentleman Prince:** It’s… Yoongi.

**Rocky:** WHAT!?!?!?!?!

**Drummer Boi:** Bullshit! Proof now!

**Red Minhyuk:** I had to read that like 5 times. Are we talking about the same Yoongi.

**Pretty Senpai:** Min Yoongi, Suga, Agust D, that Yoongi?

**B-Bomb:** Good job???

**Gentleman Prince:** [ Image ]

 

Rocky squinted at the picture and zoomed in as close as possible, only to zoom out again. There was no doubt about it, there in the picture posed Minhyuk and Suga from BTS, standing side by side smiling. What kind of tomfoolery was this.

 

**Pretty Senpai:** I honestly can’t believe my eyes right now.

**Red Minhyuk:** Am I dreaming right now?   
**Drummer Boi:** Did we enter a new universe?

**Pretty Senpai:** My heart can’t handle all these surprises.

**B-Bomb:** Don’t you guys think you’re being overly dramatic about this?

**Rocky:** Can I get his autograph? 

**Gentleman Prince:** Well they have good reason to, I was just joking.

**Red Minhyuk:** God damn it, this is why I have trust issues.

**Drummer Boi:** I’m never trusting you again.

**Pretty Senpai:** How did you get the picture than?

**Rocky:** Does this mean I can’t have his autograph?

**Gentleman Prince:** Sorry Rocky.

**Drummer Boi:** Why is Rocky the only one getting an apology.

**B-Bomb:** I thought it was funny…

**Red Minhyuk:** Well no one asked you.

**Min-Woof:** LOL! Man, I wished you said something sooner. LOLOLOL (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ

**Rocky:** What did hyung do???

**Gentleman Prince:** Did you just give me Suga’s number? MINHYUK WTF.

**Min-Woof:** Don’t worry! I’ll tell him it was all a prank!

**Drummer Boi:** How do you even have his number?

**Min-Woof:** We share a mass group chat with other male idols born in ‘93

**Red Minhyuk:** I just assumed Monsta X knew everyone.

**Pretty Senpai:** Like BtoB?

**Rocky:** Do you think Astro can be like that one day?

**B-Bomb:** Probably, just be friendly to everyone.

**Min-Woof:** Suga said to text him anyways. (o^^)o

**Pretty Senpai:** Oh hohoho.

**Drummer Boi:** Think of the scandals.

**Red Minhyuk:** Our Minhyuk is growing up so fast.

**Gentleman Prince:** I’m not going to text him.

**B-Bomb:** Why not?

**Gentleman Prince:** I have my reasons.

**Min-Woof:** You sure? (๑•̆૩•̆)

**Gentleman Prince:** Positive.

**Rocky:** So what is everyone else doing today???

**Pretty Senpai:** I’m going on a dinner date with Aaron.

**Min-Woof:** How dull. （；￣д￣）

**Pretty Senpai:** Are you doing something better?

**Min-Woof:** Yes! We’re going to bother the Seventeen members.

**Drummer Boi:** How romantic…

**Gentleman Prince:** What about you hyung?

**Red Minhyuk:** Me? Nothing to special, a movie then dinner, and lastly, hot kinky sex.

**Drummer Boi:** Hyung!

**B-Bomb:** I mean I think that’s every couple’s plan tonight.

**Rocky:** Hot kinky sex?

**Red Minhyuk:** Wow, I never regretted saying something so fast.

 

Rocky felt someone flop on top of him. “Is it time to go to practice Eunwoo hyung?” Rocky shifted his body so the older male wasn’t pressing uncomfortably on his rips anymore.

“No, practice was cancelled today. Sanha somehow convinced Jinwoo and Myungjun to have a chocolate eating contest with him.” Rocky grimenced at the thought of eating that much chocolate.

“How long do you think they’re going to be sick for?” Rocky asked.

“Based on the amount of wrapper laying around, I wouldn’t be surprised if it lasted for the rest of the day.” Eunwoo had his eyes closed and Rocky had to take a moment to enjoy his angelic features. The relaxing cuddle was interrupted by Sanha coming in and demanding cuddles as well. Rocky laughed at the poor maknae, his pouting face was just too cute. Eunwoo scooted over so the giant baby could wiggle his way into the middle.

“Can we watch videos?” Sanha asked excitedly.

“Sure.” Rocky pulled up youtube on his phone and the three of them watched random videos until Moonbin barged into the room and body slammed into the bed, slowly crushing everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to lie, I thought about the Minhyuk(m6)/Suga thing before as a funny crackship that doesn’t make any sense. It was basically a “who can I put this Minhyuk with that would surprise everyone.” thought.


	21. Couches Are Pretty Nice.

Rocky was laying across Minhyuk’s (Cnb) L shaped couch along with Minhyuk (M6). The t.v. was on some random game show that Rocky couldn’t remember the rules to. Minhyuk (Cnb) had left almost an hour ago to help Jungshin with something, he wasn’t paying attention.

“Who’s winning?” Rocky asked boredly.

“I have no idea.” Minhyuk replied just as bored.

“What’s going on in the chat?” Rocky could have checked it himself but his phone was out of arm’s reach.

“Minhyuk and Minhyuk hyung are planning a shopping trip, BBomb hyung is bitching about Kyung’s taste in art, and Minhyun was saying something about flying hippos.” Minhyuk replied dryly.

“Why are animals drawn so cute but aren’t as cute in real life. Like baby hippos are pretty cute but adult hippos? It depends on the angle and lighting.” Rocky didn’t know where he was going with this conversation.

“Chimps lowkey freak me out.” Minhyuk added to the meaningless conversation.

“They’re like so human but not.” Rocky agreed. Silence falls upon them again and Rocky would have thought his hyung had fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the light tapping sound. Rocky finally looked away from the t.v. and focused on the ceiling. He heard the thump from Minhyuk dropping his phone on his nose and snickered as Minhyuk rubbed his nose. Phones are weapons of mass destruction. 

“There’s a cat on the ceiling.” Rocky said after a while.

“What?” Minhyuk looked at the ceiling.

“There’s a cat, it’s next to the blob.” Rocky pointed at the ceiling. Minhyuk squinted at the ceiling and looked for the car shaped blob.

“Is it any where near the skull?” Minhyuk asked and Rocky scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“What skull?” Rocky followed Minhyuk’s finger and examined that patch of ceiling. After a minute of searching Rocky spotted the skull.

“The cat is like 5 blobs down and 4 blobs to the right of the skull.” Rocky said. “My down and right so your up and left.”

“That’s a pretty nice cat.” Minhyuk said once he found it. “There’s a t-rex like 3 blobs to the lef- I mean right.” Rocky traced the blobs and low and behold there was a t-rex blob.

“I always wanted a pet dinosaur.” Rocky said quietly.

“Oh really? What kind of dino?” Minhyuk asked.

“ A Stegosaurus. What about you?” Minhyuk snorted.

“What makes you think I wanted a dinosaur for a pet?”

“Please, who didn’t want a dinosaur for a pet.” Rocky answered.

“A Herrerasaurus.” Minhyuk mumbled.

“What a nerd.” Rocky teased.

“Hey, I’m your hyung.” Minhyuk whined.

 

“Minhyuk hyung want to know if we’re still alive.” Minhyuk informed the younger.

“Tell him no.” Rocky spotted a butterfly blob.

“Kay, I’m not going to reply anymore.” Minhyuk put his phone on the table.

“Good, make it believable.” Rocky contemplated moving to get his phone but that would require effort. He turned his head back to the t.v. and noticed the game show was over, now another game show was playing. Rocky actually knew this game show so it was easier to immerse himself into the game’s wacky tactics to push the contestants to their breaking point.

“Couches are nice.” Minhyuk muttered tiredly.

“Yeah…” Rocky yawned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short little thing that came out of nowhere. 
> 
> Okay so would anyone care if I mixed some au stuff in here? Kinda like how I did the animal crossing chapter except without the dream part.


	22. Cake and Roombas. (Rocky's B-Day Chapter!)

Rocky woke up and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Yup, he ate way too much cake last night. He had a crazy birthday party last night. Knk and Snuper decided to celebrate Rocky’s birthday with Astro last night, it was pure chaos. Rocky wobbled to the bathroom, only to find Inseong passed out in the bathtub. Rocky closed the shower curtains so he could use toilet in peace. He was washing his hands when Heejun barged in.

“Oh, sorry Rocky! I didn’t know you were in here.” Heejun chuckled nervously.

“It’s okay hyung. Inseong hyung is in the bathtub.” Rocky said as he left the bathroom.

“Thanks Rocky.” Heejun started trying to wake up his friend. 

“It seemed Knk forgot one of their members last night.” Rocky said when he walked into the kitchen, Moonbin just grunted while Eunwoo drank his coffee. A few minutes later Heejun was dragging Inseong out of their dorm.

“See you guys later!” He called out before closing the front door.

“Bye.” The people in the kitchen yelled back. Rocky was sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice and finally looked at his phone messages. He nearly choked on his drink.

 

**B-Bomb:** Alright, which one of you mother fuckers put a suction cup dildo on my roomba.

**Red Minhyuk:** I don’t know what you’re talking about, send a pic.

**Min-Woof:** Why are you assuming it was us? Σ(‘◉⌓◉’)

**Pretty Senpai:** He has a point, it could have been someone from Block B.

**B-Bomb:** I won’t send a picture and it couldn’t have been one of my members because they were all busy these past few days. 

**Rocky:** Maybe it was a ghost.

**Drummer Boi:** That would make sense…

**B-Bomb:** How does that make any sense?

**Gentleman Prince:** It explains how the dildo got stuck on the roomba.

**Pretty Senpai:** But ghosts can’t grab things???

**Rocky:** They can knock things over.

**Min-Woof:** I’ve figure it out. A ghost came into your apartment then knocked over your dildo onto the unsuspecting roomba. ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)و ✧

**Red Minhyuk:** It was you wasn’t it?

**B-Bomb:** This is why I don’t trust you.

**Drummer Boi:** I’m surprised it took you so long to notice.

**Gentleman Prince:** You were in on it? I never thought you could do something so cruel to a roomba.

**Drummer Boi:** Nope, I just watched.

**Rocky:** Still makes you a part of the crime.

**B-Bomb:** I actually didn’t notice it until Kyung pointed it out.

**Pretty Senpai:** Did you not check up on your roomba everyday?

**Red Minhyuk:** What a bad owner.

**B-Bomb:** Of course I checked up on it everyday… I just didn’t register that there was a dildo on it…

**Min-Woof:** It’s like you’ve become numb to our pranks.

**Drummer Boi:** This oddly makes the whole thing less funny.

**Gentleman Prince:** Pranks are only fun if there’s a chance of dying.

**Red Minhyuk:** I’m really curious to what you said to Kyung.

**B-Bomb:** He just asked if this was a kink and when I said no he just shrugged it off as a joke.

**Pretty Senpai:** The real question is if the dildo was one of yours or Minhyuk’s.

**Rocky:** I doubt Minhyuk hyung would give up any of his dildos up for this prank. They’re all named.

**Min-Woof:** Yeah! I treat my toys with respect… Wait, How do you know this Rocky!? ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

**Rocky:** You video called me drunk once… It took 2 and a half hours but I learned all of the names of all your toys. I have it saved to my phone and I won’t hesitate to use it as blackmail.

**Red Minhyuk:** I honestly don’t know what to say, other than What the actual fuck.

**Gentleman Prince:** Please send the video.

**Min-Woof:** I’ll do anything, just delete it. (((( ;°Д°))))

**Rocky:** Sorry hyung but I gotta be wise with my blackmail material so I can get the max amount of use of it.

**Drummer Boi:** I’ve taught you so well. They grow up so fast.

**B-Bomb:** Wait but the dildo on the roomba isn’t one of mine either?

**Pretty Senpai:** You have toys? Where do you hide them??

**B-Bomb:** Of course I have toys, I’m a grown man. And why do you want to know? You pervert.

**Pretty Senpai:** Nothing like that! It’s just we dug around everyone’s living space to find dirt but your’s was surprisingly clean.

**B-Bomb:** It’s because I know how to hide shit unlike you guys.

**Rocky:** Are they hidden inside books?

**Gentleman Prince:** That would make sense.

**Red Minhyuk:** We should check next time we hang out.

**B-Bomb:** Nah, my books are just books. It’s a lot of work hollowing out books.

**Min-Woof:** Rightttt, that’s what they all say.

**Drummer Boi:** The dildo was new, Minhyuk bought it right before we came out. In case anyone wanted to know.

**Red Minhyuk:** What are you going to do with it?

**B-Bomb:** We’re keeping it on the roomba to see if Jiho notices it.

**Rocky:** Makes sense.

**Pretty Senpai:** Change of topic, but Rocky, do you have any cake left??

**Gentleman Prince:** What’s up with you an cake?

**Min-Woof:** Cake is good, is there anything else left to say? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Rocky:** Sadly it was devoured whole last night but we buy cupcakes later.

**Red Minhyuk:** I want brownies too.

**Drummer Boi:** Brownies sound so good right now, we can get Ice cream too.

**B-Bomb:** But I’m on a diet?

**Rocky:** It’s my birthday and I say fuck your diet.

**Pretty Senpai:** The king has spoken, we must listen.

 

Rocky knew he should cool it on the sweets and sugar but the thought of delicious desserts were too great for him to handle. Plus it was his birthday so he was aloud to do whatever he wanted, for the most part. You know as long as it was legal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been out sooner but I got distracted by a bunch of fish videos on youtube.


	23. Micro-surgical Vasectomy Reversal

Rocky didn’t know what was going on. One moment he was with Astro backstage, waiting for their turn to perform but he was suddenly hoisted over someone’s shoulder and was now being taken somewhere else. Was this a kidnapping? How is that even possible? Why was no one stopping them? His questions were soon answered when the person let him down. It was none other than Minhyuk.

“Hyung, I didn’t know BtoB was performing today.” Rocky noticed they were in a empty waiting room. Well mostly empty, Minhyuk was also there. “Monsta X is also performing today as well?” Minhyuk nodded his head and made a quiet ‘mmhm,’ not looking up from his phone. Rocky shrugged it off, he’s probably playing a game or something. 

“Do you guys always sneak off whenever you perform at the same events?” Rocky asked as he sat down next to Minhyuk and noticed he was playing a pretty intense rhythm game with only one earbud in, what a mad man. 

“Only sometimes, most of the time we’re too busy socializing with other idols we only see at events like this.” Minhyuk handed Rocky a water bottle. “But it’s nice to have some relaxing time.”

“I DID IT!” Minhyuk suddenly stood up and did a mini victory dance.

“What exactly did you do?” Minhyuk asked.

“I finally got a master triple S on this super hard song on proud mode, which is the hardest difficulty.” Minhyuk grinned as Rocky and Minhyuk clapped for him, truly impressed even tho they had no idea what he was talking about.

“Rocky, do you know when you go on stage?” Minhyuk asked as he scrolled through songs.

“Ummm, I’m not sure? I usually wait until someone tells me.” Rocky laughs nervously, Minhyuk looks up from his phone super fast.

“Dude, same.” Both Minhyuk and Rocky burst out laughing, Minhyuk rolls his eyes.

“You two are hopeless, I swear.” Minhyuk was texting someone on his phone, before he stood up. “I gotta go, B.A.P is visiting our waiting room, I gotta steal their maknaes.”

“You need to stop taking other people’s kids.” Minhyuk called after the older Minhyuk.

“People need to stop having adorable kids.” Minhyuk replied as he left the room.

“Rocky, never take other people’s kid. No matter how cute they are.” Minhyuk had a very serious face and it honestly made Rocky worried.

“Hyung…What happened.” Rocky asked timidly, Minhyuk sighed before he looked off into the distance as if the memory was playing on the yellowing white walls.

“It was a dark day when the Great Maknae War… Or was it Maknae War III… The Civil Maknae War? Okay so there have been a bitch loud of Maknae wars during our time.” Minhyuk coughed into his hand before restarting, “as I was saying, it was a dark day, we lost a lot of good people, some better that others if I’m honest. Anyways tl;dr people were stealing maknaes left and right and it was like a where’s waldo but with maknaes. It took hours just to get everyone back to their own group. I’ve never seen so many grown men cry.” Minhyuk finished.

“I would have left Sanha with whoever took him.” Rocky said with a shrug of his shoulder.

“Yeah, but you’re technically a part of the maknae line so you would have been taken. Probably by Minhyuk hyung, he somehow took most of the maknaes, even his own.” Minhyuk laughed, remembering how everyone, even BtoB, had to bargain with the elder to get their youngest members back. It was honestly the craziest day he’s ever experienced and Monsta X has done some pretty crazy shit. Like that time with the pleather corset, strapon dildo, and Where’s Waldo costume. Jin from BTS still can’t look at any of them without laughing. Aww, good times, good time.

“Minhyuk hyung is too powerful, but he’s a gentle ruler, so it probably wouldn’t be too bad.” Rocky broke Minhyuk out of his thoughts.

“I guess, but still don’t steal maknaes.” Rocky nodded and Minhyuk smiled back. Rocky’s phone starts to ping like crazy and they both assume it’s time for the younger to hit the stage.

“Looks like I’m up next.” Rocky said as he looked at the messages from his members.

“Good luck, I should get back to my group as well.” They walk out the door and to Rocky’s surprise Sanha is standing outside the door.

“Rocky! Where have you been? Who was that?” Sanha looked at Minhyuk was he walked away from them.

“I was hanging out with a Monsta X Sunbaenim.” Rocky chuckled nervously.

“REALLY!? Which one?” Sanha looked at him with sparkling eyes.

“Shouldn’t we be going on stage soon?” Rocky asked, trying to change the conversation.

“Ah, I totally forgot! We have to hurry, c’mon.” Sanha grabbed Rocky’s wrist and ran towards to wherever they were supposed to be at. They meet up with everyone else and a stylist checks over Rocky’s clothes and makeup, making sure nothing was out of place.

“Where were you Rocky?” Moonbin asked, when the stylist gave Rocky the ‘Okay’.

“He was with a Monsta X member!” Sanha butted in, Moonbin looked surprised.

“Really? What did you guys do?” Now everyone was interested in the conversation.

“We just talked for a bit, I accidentally bumped into one of them on my way back to the room.” More like forcable taken by a BtoB member then left with the Monsta X member but the others didn’t need to know about that. Before his members could ask for more details, Astro was given the signal that they were up in 2 minutes, so it was time to focus. They stage went off without a hitch and Rocky was walking off stage with adrenaline pumping through his veins and pride filling bones. Arohas had been extra loud this time, it always made him feel giddy and happy hearing their chants. The previous conversation was forgotten as they happily chatted about the performance and Rocky was thankful. The cult was saved to live another day. Speaking of cult Rocky wondered what everyone was doing.

 

**Gentleman Prince:** She’s didn’t get pregnant! I’m like trying so hard to get her pregnant and it’s not working??? 

**Drummer Boi:** Give her a break and try again later, you can’t rush these things.

**Pretty Senpai:** Maybe she doesn’t like you?

**Gentleman Prince:** No hearts keep coming out from her body, she’s madly in love with him.

**B-Bomb:** Maybe you need a Microsurgical Vasectomy Reversal.

**Drummer Boi:** A what?

**B-Bomb:** Idk, I saw it on a billboard.

**Pretty Senpai:** Isn’t that when you get your dick fixed so you can have babies again? 

**Drummer Boi:** Let’s go with that… Wait why do you know that?

**Pretty Senpai:** I honestly don’t know.

**Gentleman Prince:** I found out the problem! The dude is actually a chick.

**Drummer Boi:** What are you going to do now?

**Gentleman Prince:** I’ll leave them alone, I can wait for another female to come along. I can’t break my babies’ hearts.

 

Rocky looked at the conversation then closed the messaging app and forgot everything he read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, Hello! Sorry this took a while, I was focused on my MingSol fic and a game I’m playing had a special event and I had to grind 220,000 points, which took a long ass time to do.   
> The ending texts were based off a conversation I stumbled on when I walked away from discord to eat dinner lol. My friends are wild sometimes.   
> The pleather corset, strap-on dildo and where’s waldo costume is based on a weird Halloween party I went to with some friends. I was dressed up as Where’s Waldo and one of my friends was dressed as a dominatrix. Someone’s mom walked out to the backyard where the party was being thrown and stared at me and her because we were slow dancing to really loud trap music. The mom just walked back into the house and we didn’t see her for the rest of the night.


	24. Oh no! You sunk my ship!

**Rocky:** You would think that human evolution would have given us wings by now.

**Pretty Senpai:** What do you mean? 

**Rocky:** Well we fly a lot so you would think that our bodies would be like “Hey we should make it easier to fly” but nope.

**Gentleman Prince:** But not everyone has flown. I know plenty of people who have never been in a plane before.

**Min-Woof:** Flying is overrated anyways. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Drummer Boi:** You're overrated.

**Min-Woof:** Thanks hyung. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**Gentleman Prince:** It’s less funny when you just accept it.

**Red Minhyuk:** I feel a disturbance in the air.

**Pretty Senpai:** Is your mom senses going off?

**Gentleman Prince:** Maybe Leo is tangled in his bedsheets again…

**Min-Woof:** I remember that. Good times. (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

**Red Minhyuk:** No, I already checked on everyone.

**Rocky:** Where’s B-Bomb hyung?

**Drummer Boi:** He’s chilling with Block B I think.

**Red Minhyuk:** I wonder what this feeling is than.

**Gentleman Prince:** Maybe it's indigestion.

**Pretty Senpai:** Maybe hyung is like those animals who freak out before a storm happens.

**Rocky:** Except instead of weather storms it's metaphorical storms.

**Drummer Boi:** So right now it's the calm before the storm.

**Min-Woof:** That sounds like a cheesy chapter title. ( ˘︿ ˘ )

**Pretty Senpai:** I'm pretty sure every anime has at least one episode titled The Calm Before The Storm tbh.

**Red Minhyuk:** The real question is what's about to happen…

…

…

…

**Rocky:** Nothing is happening…

**Drummer Boi:** Give it a few more minutes.

**Min-Woof:** Welp I'm bored with waiting. ƪ(‾ε‾“)

**Red Minhyuk:** Huh, I'm not used to being wrong about these feelings.

**Gentleman Prince:** We can't be right all the time.

**Pretty Senpai:** Hey, change of topics but do any of you want yo help me make a homunculus… for science reasons.

**Rocky:** I’m always down to break the laws of nature and play god.

**B-Bomb:** Sooo, I broke up with Kyung.

**B-Bomb:** Sorry was this a bad time?

**Red Minhyuk:** Oh shit my hunch wasn't actually indigestion!

**Red Minhyuk:** I mean, I'm so sorry to hear that want to tell us what happened and then we'll go beat up Kyung. 

**Pretty Senpai:** The Homunculus can wait, we’re about to fight.

**B-Bomb:** Nah, it's cool. It's only a temporary break up, he'll come back once he apologizes.

**Drummer Boi:** So what happened??

**Min-Woof:** Spill the tea. Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ

**B-Bomb:** Ehh, it was just one of those petty fights. Nothing dramatic happened.

**Rocky:** You’re just too stubborn to let him win?

**Gentleman Prince:** I still want to know the deets.

**B-Bomb:** Basically Kyung and Taeil were joking around yesterday and Kyung said that  _ I  _ would be more upset if we split then he would. He even went as far to say that he would celebrate the freedom. I get that he was joking but it still made me feel like shit so today before we left to go visit everyone I was like “I’m breaking up with you.” and closed the door on his face. I even made sure to take his key so he couldn’t get back in.

**Pretty Senpai:** Damn, that’s cold hearted. I love it, show him who's boss.

**Drummer Boi:** What did he do after you locked him out?

**B-Bomb:** He tried to get in and called me a bunch then finally gave up. The others texted me as well and I’ve been leaving them on ‘read’ because they’re on his side. Granted they only know Kyung’s side of the story and he probably doesn’t even know what he did wrong.

**Min-Woof:** That’s so mean hyung, you are a true inspiration. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Gentleman Prince:** I’m surprised Zico hasn’t come over to break the door down.

**B-Bomb:** He’s probably too confused to do anything.

**Rocky:** I don’t blame him, I wouldn’t know what to do if MJ and JinJin broke up.

**Red Minhyuk:** They would have to fight for who kept which kid.

**Rocky:** We would all go with MJ…

**Drummer Boi:** Why??

**Rocky:** Reasons...

**Min-Woof:** So mysterious. (*ﾟｰﾟ)

**Red Minhyuk:** BBomb, you want us to come over? We can bring food!

**B-Bomb:** It’s cool, apparently Jihoon is coming over?

**Pretty Senpai:** Are you going to let him in?

**B-Bomb:** Of course! I can’t lock the baby out, he might catch a cold or something.

**Rocky:** But it’s spring? How could catch a cold??

**Gentleman Prince:** When there’s a P.O. there’s a way.

**Min-Woof:** This is very true and kinda scary. (￣□￣ ; )

**Red Minhyuk:** Never underestimate P.O.

**Drummer Boi:** Anyways, what’s he planning to do?

**B-Bomb:** I’m not sure? He didn’t say anything other than that he’s coming over so he’s either going to cry or demand answers.

**Min-Woof:** Sounds like a fun time. ( ￣へ￣ )

**Rocky:** Maybe you should sneak out.

**Pretty Senpai:** This sounds like a great idea.

**B-Bomb:** Too late he’s already knocking on the door.

**Red Minhyuk:** Jump out the window.

**Gentleman Prince:** Doesn’t B-Bomb live on like the 5th floor?

**Rocky:** He could have survived if he had wings…

**Min-Woof:** Oh my god he could have. ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

**Drummer Boi:** And now we're full circle to the original conversation.

**Pretty Senpai:** It just shows how important wings are. I got an idea for the homunculus we could make.

**Red Minhyuk:** Minhyun, no.

**Rocky:** Minhyun, YES.

**Pretty Senpai:** Rocky okayed it so I’m allowed to do it.

**Drummer Boi:** You know for being the youngest Rocky seems to have a lot of power over our decisions.

**Min-Woof:** I’ve notice this too but I accepted my fate already. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Gentleman Prince:** I think we all have. 

**B-Bomb:** Jihoon is a precious human bean. He came in and said “I don’t know what happened but you shouldn’t be alone so i’ll be your new boyfriend.” and he brought all my favorite foods and movies. I can’t.

**Gentleman Prince:** Excuse me but where do I get a P.O. for myself?   
**Red Minhyuk:** Sadly there is only one in existence.

**Rocky:** For now…

**Pretty Senpai:** Rocky, yes.

**Drummer Boi:** Guys please, don’t ruin this moment with your questionable science stuff.

**Min-Woof:** Are you guys cuddling on the couch? That’s so cute. (●♡∀♡)

**B-Bomb:** Did you look at my snapchat? I just wanted to fuck with Kyung a bit.

**Red Minhyuk:** I wonder how long it will take for him to come running back.

**B-Bomb:** I’m not sure but I’m having P.O. send subtle texts to everyone about what’s wrong.

**Gentleman Prince:** He’s such a good boy.

**Pretty Senpai:** He’s a very good boy and must be protected at all costs.


	25. Playing God Can Lead To Some Weird Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you read the previous chapter… Or at least the beginning.

**Pretty Senpai:** Rocky are you ready?

**Rocky:** Yup!

**Pretty Senpai:** Did you get everything on the list.

**Rocky:** Yep, I got the good shit™

**Min-Woof:** What are you guys doing??? (ﾟヘﾟ)？

**Red Minhyuk:** Planning a party without us?

**B-Bomb:** Can I join? And by join I mean sit somewhere and do nothing.

**Pretty Senpai:** We're not doing anything special… Just some…  _ science  _ stuff.

**Gentleman Prince:** Its obvious you're planning something but I don't have time to figure it out.

**Rocky:** BBomb hyung can you give me a ride to the spot?

**Drummer Boi:** I smell something fishy and it's not my cats’ breath.

**B-Bomb:** I’ll be there in five.

**Gentleman Prince:** You're just going to go with them without any questions.

**Min-Woof:** For once I agree with Minhyuk, I can feel the bad vibes.（￣へ￣）

**B-Bomb:** Meh.

**Red Minhyuk:** R.I.P BBomb.

**Rocky:** He’ll be fine.

**Pretty Senpai:** For the most part.

**B-Bomb:** I told Jiho, “if I don't come back by tomorrow, I'm probably dead and to tell Kyung I love him.”

**Drummer Boi:** That's for the best.

**Min-Woof:** What did he say? (ﾉ･д･)ﾉ

**B-Bomb:** He snorted and sarcastically asked me where I was going.

**Gentleman Prince:** Please tell me you gave him the most serious face and than left.

**B-Bomb:** Even better, I gave him the serious face plus I said “Death is life’s ultimate destination.” and left.

**Red Minhyuk:** You should crash at a friend's house for the night.

**B-Bomb:** I should! I just got a text from Kyung, he's asking if everything is alright. I'm going to leave him on read.

**Drummer Boi:** You're so cruel to your boyfriend.

**Pretty Senpai:** Everyone knows that's how BBomb says “I love you.” 

**Gentlemen Prince:** This is true.

**B-Bomb:** @Rocky, Here!

**Rocky:** Be right out.

 

Rocky put on his backpack and picked up the box full of the materials and ingredients they were going to need. Moonbin was relaxing on the couch when Rocky entered the mainroom.

“What's in the box?” The older asked in a bored tone.

“Just some stuff. I'm heading out.” Rocky replied as he clumsily opened the front with the box still in his hands.

“Kay, don't stay out too late.” Moonbin gave him a half hearted wave. Rocky walked to Bbomb’s car and placed the box and backpack in the back seat before sitting in the front passenger seat.

“So where are we going?” Bbomb asked when Rocky buckles his seatbelt.

“I’ll put it in the gps.” Rocky plugged the address into Bbomb’s phone and the phone started reading out the directions.

“Are you sure we’re going to the right place?” Bbomb asked when he noticed the drastic change in scenery, the city had melted into a creepy forest.  _ Oh god, I really am going to die.  _ Bbomb thought as he made a left turn, going deeper into the forest.

“Minhyun said we needed the atmosphere to match our plan. It’s all about Aesthetics or something.” Rocky said boredly, shrugging his shoulders. The younger perked up when he saw Minhyuk standing on the porch of the log cabin they were going to stay at. “We’re here!” Rocky jumped out the car the moment Bbomb stopped driving. The youngest ran up to the porch to hug Minhyun.

“I’m glad you’re excited to begin.” Minhyun grinned and ruffled Rocky’s hair.

“Thanks for the help.” Bbomb grumbled as he carried the heavy box and backpack up the steps. “What’s even in here?” He asked when they entered the cabin.

“Some stuff we’re going to need to create the Homunculus.” Minhyun answered with a grin. “You can put the box on the table over there.”

“Wait, you guys were serious about that?” Bbomb placed the box and backpack down on the table, where Minhyun started going through the items and going over a check list.

“Yup, we’ve been planning this for a while now.” Rocky chirped happily.

“Huh, well have fun I guess.” Bbomb said as he got comfortable on the couch. He could leave but there was nothing else to do, plus this could be fun to watch. 

“Alright, are you ready to start Rocky?” Minhyun asked. The younger nodded and flipped threw an old looking book until he found the page they needed. Minhyun divided the ingredients into equal parts and placed them onto the correct places on the basic transmutation circle. The circle started to glow before a giant cloud of smoke brust from the ground. Bbomb ran to open a window to let the smoke out.

“What the fuck was that!?” Bbomb was lowkey panicking, this shit wasn’t supposed to actually work.

“Calm down dude, we just turned lead into gold.” Minhyun held up the chunk of gold and examined it closely. “It’s pretty high quality.” 

“Next we’ll make silver.” Rocky grinned, already getting to work on the next transmutation circle.

“So you mean to tell me, you can make basic metals into better ones?” Bbomb’s eyes widened when Minhyun plopped the gold into his hands. 

“That’s what alchemy is Bbomb.” Minhyun rolled his eyes, the older male just marveled at this witchcraft.

“I suggest you sit down before we start the next one.” Rocky smiled when Bbomb quickly hopped back onto the bed, gold still clutched in his hand. Like before a huge puff of smoke was emitted from the glowing circle when all the ingredients were placed. Minhyun let Bbomb examine the newly made silver while he and Rocky made the next circle.

“So why are you making all these metals?” Bbomb asked, handing the gold and silver back to Minhyun.

“You have to do the basics before going to the big boys.” Rocky said sitting down next to the older on the bed.

“The big boys being a homunculus I assume.” Rocky nodded as he watched Minhyun prep the ingredients to fuse the gold and silver to make platinum. “What are you guys going to do with the homunculus? I mean there’s not much a tiny person can do, plus where are you going to keep them?” Bbomb was surprised when Rocky just shrugged his shoulders.

“We haven’t really thought about that. I mean we’re just doing this for fun. Also homunculus are impossible to make since they’re just made up beings, old nutty alchemists created.” Rocky said with a matter of fact tone. Bbomb let out a sigh of relief, he wasn’t ready to experience life being created via science. Rocky stood up when Minhyun called him over, the next experiment took longer than the previous two, the glow was brighter and more smoke was emitted but by the end of it they had a nice chunk of pure platinum.

“Here, you can have it.” Minhyun handed the platinum to Bbomb, who accepted it without any problems. No one could argue with Minhyun unless they wanted his love shoved down their throats, like that time Minhyun crammed five brownies into Minhyuk’s mouth. “Now onto the big boy! Are you ready Rocky?” Rocky gave him the thumbs up and together they worked on grinding up the ingredients, mixing stuff together, and drawing a large transmutation circle. It took about three hours but they had everything ready, the only thing they needed to do was put everything into their proper places. Bbomb watched on the edge of his seat, sure, Rocky said it wouldn’t work but it was still nerve wracking to watch. To everyone’s surprise the circle started to glow dimmily before glowing brighter and brighter until they had to look away and cover their eyes. When the light finally faded away all that was left was a bloody blob, the size of a soda can, on the ground.

“Ummmm. What the fuck is that?” Bbomb asked calmly.

“I-I don’t know.” Minhyun was staring at the blob, he was tempted to poke it.

“Let’s put it inside the container!” Rocky chirped, holding a plastic tub up in the air before turning it onto its side so he could scoop the blob into the tub. He locked the lid onto the tub and placed it on the table. “So, what are we going to name it.” Rocky asked with a grin.

“Maybe we should wait until we know it’s alive before naming it.” Minhyun suggested.

“I thought this wasn’t supposed to work?” Bbomb was once again freaking out.

“Ehhh details.” Minhyun shrugged as he unlocked the lid to mix in a bunch of different powders. “We should have our answers tomorrow so let's pass the time with some movies.” Minhyun grinned before plopping down onto the bed next to Bbomb. Rocky soon joined them with a remote in his hands. Lucky for them the tv was able to connect to netflix and they watched random movies and netflix originals until they passed out. The next morning Bbomb woke up in a tangle of limbs and a weird thumping noise, he carefully removed himself from the sleeping bodies and looked around for the socure of the sounds. He made eye contact with the thing in the plastic container, causing the creature to stop moving before it started to beat on the plastic walls even harder. Bbomb sighed loudly as he walked to the trapped creature, he unlocked the lid and picked up the whining fluff ball.

“You need to chill, it’s 4 in the morning and I want to sleep.” To Bbomb’s surprise the creature quieted down. “I guess you didn’t like being in the container.” He placed the creature down onto the floor and made his way back to the bed, cooing when the lil fluff monster followed him. Bbomb picked the creation up and placed it onto the bed, where it circled around a pillow before finally picking a spot to sleep. With all of that done, Bbomb went back to sleep as well. 

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Bbomb jolted awake when he heard Minhyun yelling. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Bbomb grumbled, still half asleep.

“It’s on your chest hyung.” Rocky whispered, the older looked at his chest, only to find that the fluff ball had grown from a small gray ball of fur into a tiny four legged creature with floppy puppy ears, two lil horns, tiny bat wings, and a super fluffy tail. 

“Huh, it grew.” Bbomb scratched the creature under the chin. “wait , I thought homunculuses were supposed to be  _ human _ looking… This looks like a puppy.” 

“I guess we fucked up somewhere?” Minhyun shrugged before reaching out to let the  _ “puppy”  _ sniff his hand.

“I think it likes Bbomb more than us. How’d it get out anyways?” Rocky asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I let it out this morning.” Bbomb answered sitting up, causing the creature to slide down into his lap.

“Maybe it thinks your its mother, you know like how birds imprint on the first thing they see.” Minhyun answered simply. 

“Maybe… So now what?” Bbomb asked.

“Looks like it’s your responsibility now.” Rocky laughed, patting the older on the shoulder. “But we’ll come visit from time to time.” 

“Why am I the one everyone dumps their animals on?” Bbomb muttered, first it was Minhyuk and Toseuteu now it’s this adorable freak of nature.

“We should name it first!” Minhyun clapped his hand together.

“Wait, what am I supposed to tell Kyung!?” There was no way his boyfriend was going to be okay with this.

“Tell him you got a new puppy?” Rocky shrugged his shoulders, he was just glad he dodged a bullet. What would his members think if he brought this creature home… No one must know about this experiment.

“...It might work?” Minhyun laughed nervously. Bbomb glared at the two younger members before he sighed loudly, he whipped his phone out and took a picture of the creature. “What are you doing?” Minhyun asked curiously.

“I’m sending a pic to Kyung so he won’t be surprised that I brought a  _ puppy _ home.” Bbomb sent the message. “I really hope it likes pet food.” 

“We can test it out later, first we need a name.” Rocky said happily. They sat in silence for a while.

“BatDog.” Bbomb said with a blank face.

“No.” Minhyun said back.

“BatDog.” Rocky repeated.

“Guys please.” Minhyun cringed as the other two chanted BatDog over and over again.

“Fine! It’s name is BatDog.” Minhyun groaned. “We should probably clean everything up and leave, I think the rent time is almost up.” Minhyun stood up and started to pack things away.

“Yeah... I forgot to tell my members I was going to stay out.” Rocky mumbled as he read all the messages from last night. “Woops.” 

“I wonder if Jiho thinks I’m dead.” Bbomb wonders out loud, causing the other two to giggle. Everyone helps clean the cabin, even Batdog tries to help by following everyone around, sniffing at things, and letting out small barks once in a while. Once the cabin was clean, Minhyun locked the front door and told the other two he was going to return the key before going home. Bbomb took Rocky home where he was tackled and lectured for about an hour.

“I promise to call next time I stay out that long again.” Rocky swore as he held his left hand up while the right hand was resting on his heart. That was enough for the rest of Astro and they continued with their pokemon movie marathon, Rocky was squished between Sanha and Eunwoo. Taking a chance, Rocky took out his phone to check his messages.

 

**B-Bomb:** Kyung just messaged me “Cute pupper, I can’t wait to meet him.”

**Drummer Boi:** You got another dog?

**Gentleman Prince:** Is that what you guys did yesterday, went dog shopping?

**Pretty Senpai:** He didn’t ask anything else? 

**B-Bomb:** Nope, I don’t know if he just didn’t see the wings and horns or if he’s just dumb.

**Min-Woof:** EXCUSE ME, wings and horns!? (ΟΔΟ  **; ;** )

**Rocky:** Don’t worry about it hyung. Batdog is a normal puppy.

**B-Bomb:** He likes cat food tho.

**Pretty Senpai:** Maybe he has a little bit of cat in him.

**Rocky:** Is Batdog a male?

**B-Bomb:** I looked and there’s nothing there so I guess it doesn’t matter? Kyung called it a boy so I’m just going with that.

**Drummer Boi:** Does this ‘Batdog’ get along with your other animals?

**Min-Woof:** I’m scared of what this ‘Batdog’ is… ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

**Red Minhyuk:** As long as he doesn’t destroy the world I think we’ll be fine.

**B-Bomb:** He’s basically a normal dog… He just has a few extra limbs. Jiho loves him and my other pets like him as well.

**Pretty Senpai:** What did Zico say about it?

**B-Bomb:** I told him it was a weird birth condition and he accepted it.

**Rocky:** Sometimes I worry for your members.

**B-Bomb:** Like yours are any better.

**Rocky:** Hey!

**Min-Woof:** I mean he’s not wrong. (∗´꒳`)

**Drummer Boi:** So when do we get to meet Batdog.

**B-Bomb:** Anytime you want, I guess. 

 

“Rocky! Are you even paying attention? Darkrai is about to die!!” Sanha was shaking his shoulder. Rocky took this as a sign to put his phone away and enjoy the movie with his friends. Who knew messing with alchemy would make a real living breathing creature. Yup, he’s definitely never messing with science ever again.

 

 **______ AN** (I'd use the end notes but I can't link shit in that.)

Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to write but other than that I have some good news. 

A new boy group named Noir debuted with the song [Gangsta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zix2I8laSeI&t=52s). Now you all maybe wondering why I'm telling you all this. Well they just so happen to also have a member named Kim Minhyuk! (he's a rapper!) Here's them singing BtoB's [It’s okay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwbdgYjLjCk&t=180s) (~14min.) for a game (sadly Minhyuk isn't singing it.) 

If you go to the 14 minute mark the members are: 

Back Row L-R: Nam YoonSung (Dark blue button-up), Kim SiHeon (black&white stripe shirt), Kim MinHyuk (White&black shirt+hat), Shin SeungHoon (White collar+black shirt).

Front Row L-R: Kim YeonKuk (Pinkish shirt), Kim DaeWon (plain off black tee-shirt), Yoo HoYeon (long sleeve black shirt w/ white writing on sleeves), Yang SiHa (leather jacket).

I hope I got the names right lmao. Thanks for reading!


	26. Lost and Found. Minhyuk’s Important Quest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BtoB Minhyuk’s contact names:  
> #1Minhyuk = Himself  
> BuzzBuzz = B-Bomb  
> MonstaMin = Minhyuk (Mx)  
> Cat Mom = Minhyuk (Cnb)  
> Best Boi = Rocky  
> Cool Dude = Minhyuk (M6)  
> Realest Weeb = Minhyun

Minhyuk walked around the dorm, checking every room. He walked back out into the living room where Taekwoon, Hyunsik, and Hongbin were watching t.v. 

“Have any of you seen Sungjae? We were supposed to go grocery shopping and he’s not answering any of my calls or messages.” Minhyuk said with his hands on his hips, pouting slightly.

“Nope.” Taekwoon said boaredly.

“I think he said something about meeting you there?” Hongbin tried to recall the exact conversation but his mind blanked out.

“Maybe you should wait, he’ll probably get bored and come back.” Hyunsik said, not taking his eyes off his phone.

“You’re probably right.” Minhyuk sighed, taking a seat on the love seat. He sent one last text to Sungjae before switching to one of the many group chats he’s apart of.

 

**MonstaMin:** You just don’t understand. (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

**BuzzBuzz:** What is there to understand? We should just return him.

**Best Boi:** I feel like you’re missing the point…

**Realest Weeb:** Think of the potential!

**Cat Mom:** I’m pretty sure this can only lead to a huge mess and a headache.

**Cool Dude:** Shhh, let’s just see where this goes.

**#1Minhyuk:** What are you guys talking about?

**MonstaMin:** Bbomb somehow adopted another pet. °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**BuzzBuzz:** I wouldn’t say adopted more like he’s following me around. He’s kinda dumb.

**Realest Weeb:** Wow rude.

**Cat Mom:** It’s kinda true…

**Cool Dude:** Yeah, but he didn’t have to point it out. We could all tell by the context clues.

**Best Boi:** He may be dumb but I love him.

**#1Minhyuk:** Well, I hope you have fun with your new pet I guess.

**MonstaMin:** Where you at? I wanna meet him and see what his reaction is. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

**Cat Mom:** But doesn’t he already know you?

**Cool Dude:** I have to agree with Minhyuk with this one. He may be dumb but he’s not that dumb.

**Best Boi:** It wouldn’t hurt to try.

**Realest Weeb:** Take a video of the meeting.

**BuzzBuzz:** Do whatever you want, I’m heading back to my apartment.

**MonstaMin:** Are you bringing him with you? ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

**BuzzBuzz:** I guess so? He’s still following me.

**#1Minhyuk:** Make sure you take good care of him.

**Cat Mom:** Unless you have a death wish.

**Cool Dude:** It’s Bbomb, when doesn’t he have a death wish when it comes to us?

**Best Boi:** True.

**MonstaMin:** That’s a mood right there. (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

**#1Minhyuk:** Bbomb is always a mood.

**Realest Weeb:** Speaking about moods, who’s down to go to Mickey D’s.

**Best Boi:** Depends can I get something other than a kids meal.

**Cool Dude:** Sorry but we are real men so we get kids meals.

**#1Minhyuk:** I’ve never eaten a kids meal past the age of 10

**MonstaMin:** That’s cuz you’re a mom. (/^▽^)/

**Best Boi:** If I don’t get the toy I want I’m throwing a riot. 

**#1Minhyuk:** I’d like to see you try.

**Best Boi:** I felt a chill and I saw the error of my ways, I’m sorry.

**BuzzBuzz:** Maybe I should get a kids meal on the way home.

**Cat Mom:** What? For your pet?

**MonstaMin:** Who else? We all know Bbomb isn’t man enough to eat a kids meal. ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ

**BuzzBuzz:** He seemed to love the idea of getting a kids meal and also fuck you, just wait until I see you again.

**Realest Weeb:** Oh shit, I’d go into hiding Minhyuk.

**Cool Dude:** It was nice knowing you.

**Best Boi:** R.I.P in pepperoni Minhyuk.

**MonstaMin:** Haha, don’t worry I’m safe but it’s sad I don’t get to see the pupper anymore.

**BuzzBuzz:**

 

**_L̢̡̡̮̗̮̓͛̈̾̾͞ͅO͉̬͍͉͔̥͐͂͆̃̀̈́̓͑͢Ǫ̸̧̟̱͖̬̼͑͆͆̅̐̌K̵͇̹̼̰̺͉̮̦͒̋̅̓́̎͠ B̢͎͚͍̥̞̣̳̩͒̈́̓̑̊͛͊͆E͕̠̳̤̙̺͚̰̿̇̋͒͠H̵̩̦̹̩͔͆̄͋̑̀͊́̚͢͡I̸͓̪͎̥͎̹͎̫̼̓̊̆͆͋̌̇͛̈́͠N͓͎̯͈͍̣̓͗͊͑̽̀̊͘̚͝D̻̬͇̟̳͙̭̿̃͆̓͂̈͊̚̚̕ Ỳ̷̡̺͍̙̲̿͋͌͊͢͜Ō̯̭̺̞̲͙̈͑͡Ư̢̹̗̳̟̲̰̈́͊͌̿̕!͕͕̻̝͉̘̲̹͔̅̓̄̏̌͢!̩̯̣͙̖͐̅̓̍̚͝!̡̛̝̤̗̱̹̳̙̜̻̀̊͂̋͌͛̚͘͝._ **

 

**MonstaMin:** What do awsbnagrwrgsdg ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Cat Mom:** I don’t know what’s scarier, Bbomb somehow texting a message like that or the fact that face happened after a keyboard smash. Like what has Minhyuk been texting that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) would be an option.

**#1Minhyuk:** Wait, why would Bbomb get a happy meal for his pet?

**Cool Dude:** Who knows.

**Realest Weeb:** I’ve seen dogs constantly eat chocolate and not die so I mean is a happy meal really that deadly.

**Best Boi:** I had a friend who would feed his dog a lot of different chocolate candies and she lived until she was like 19.

**#1Minhyuk:** Are you sure it was a real dog and not an alien or something.

**Cat Mom:** That was one tough dog.

**Best Boi:** It was 100% a dog. I know a dog when I see one.

**Realest Weeb:** I think Bbomb Legitimately killed Minhyuk.

**Cool Dude:** I mean, are we really that surprised?

**#1Minhyuk:** Nope, he knew the risk of insulting his elder and paid the price.

**BuzzBuzz:** He’s still alive, I just took his phone and made him my packmule.

**MonstaMin:** I’m a dumbass and I eat my own farts.ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

**Cat Mom:** Holy shit, I wasn’t ready for that!

**MonstaMin:** I actually think that Wonho is a horrible person. ༼≖ɷ≖༽

**#1Minhyuk:** That’s terrible, how dare you talk bad about your boyfriend like that!

**MonstaMin:** I ate all the poptarts! ⋌༼ •̀ ⌂ •́ ༽⋋

**Cool Dude:** Wow that’s cold blooded.

**MonstaMin:** It’s all lies! That was an imposter!!! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

**BuzzBuzz:** Sure, Sure. We believe you…

**Best Boi:** It’s alright Minhyuk sometimes we have to spill the truth sometimes, it makes us human.

**Realest Weeb:** I bet you feel the weight lifting off your shoulders right now.

**MonstaMin:** I feel used and abandoned. (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**BuzzBuzz:** I would have let you in but Kyung and Jiho are home.

**#1Minhyuk:** What did they say about the new pet?

**Cool Dude:** Wait, before you answer that what did the doggo say about Minhyuk.

**MonstaMin:** He looked at us and asked why there were two Ummas.

**BuzzBuzz:** Jiho and Kyung just shrugged their shoulders and helped put away the groceries while the pupper ate his kids meal.

**#1Minhyuk:** Wait… What exactly is this new “pet”

**BuzzBuzz:** It’s Sungjae, he saw me at the store and called me Umma then started following me around.

 

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!” Minhyuk yelled, causing everyone to jump and look at him.

“Everything alright?” Hakyeon asked sweetly, it was rare to see Minhyuk this pissed.

“NO!” Minhyuk yelled again before running to put on his shoes and slamming the front door.

“Why was Minhyuk running like he was going to murder someone?” Changsub asked when he and Eunkwang entered the dorm with arms full of groceries.  

“I have no idea.” Hakyeon sighed, getting up to help put everything away and hopefully call his angry lover before he kills someone.

Minhyuk was standing in front of Bbomb’s apartment door, trying to catch his breath. He calmly knocked on the door, surprised to see that it was Zico who opened it.

“Ahh, are you here to pick up Sungjae?” The tall rapper asked and Minhyuk just nodded. “Come on in, I think he’s still eating.” Minhyuk followed the tall dude to the kitchen were Sungjae was munching on french fries while Bbomb and Kyung were packing things away.

“Minhyuk!” Sungjae yelled, hugging his  _ correct  _ Minhyuk. 

“Hey, it’s time to go home.” Minhyuk said softly as he hugged his adorable maknae.

“Kay!” Sungjae made sure to throw away his trash before walking to the front door with his Minhyuk. “Can we get dessert on our way home?” BtoB’s youngest asked with large puppy eyes.

“Of course, we can get whatever you want.” Minhyuk opened the door and let the younger exit first.

“Man this reminds me of the time Jihoon followed Monsta x’s Minhyuk home thinking he was Bbomb.” Zico laughed loudly from the couch.

“Oh! Bbomb a quick word.” Minhyuk said sweetly, Bbomb nervously approached and tried not to panic when Minhyuk pulled him closer.   


.   
“I̷̠͙͈̩͕̱̓́̋̆͛̈́̇̕͠ͅf̡̢̫̪̲̫͙͚̫̘̏̔̂̔̋͑͡ ỳ̨̛̛̬̫͔̮̬͂̃͌͂̓͘͞ó̶̢̨̲̗̪̙̜̩͑͛̈́̄͆̇̊̓̚͟ư̯̳͙̝̠̌̈́̚͢͠ e̹͉̗͍̭͓͍̖̎̈́̓͊̈́v̡̼͙̗̗͇͚̀̅͋̐͡͝͡ͅe͙̖̩̤̳̋̌͑̾̃̊͊͘r̶̨̛̜̗̠̟̆͗͑̊͘͢͠ t̡͎̜̜̦̯͎͈̪̏̓̌͊͑͘͘a̧̫͖̬̰̟̣͍͊͆͐̄͒̔k̶͙̘̖̱̻̽̽́͛̆̾e͈̲͇̣̐̀̅͂̓̔̉͛͜ͅ m̨̛̲͔̞͎̗̓̐͐̃̀͆͝y̱͍͇̣̗̐͋͂̉̽͆͊͘͟͝ S̡̩͇̞͓̤̭̈͒̅̂̕u̵̧̝̬̖̳̹̘̬̫̾̈̄̔̀̈n̸̡̳̘̜͇̳̲̋͗̾͋̕͠g̴̨͓̱͓̦̥͇̫͌̔̋͊͑̌̊̚͜j͕͈̝͍̖̞̾͂̂͝a̶̢̝͙̙̪͋̓̓̋̊̈̒̎͜͟e̲̱̙̲͉̠̲̭̍̂̍̏̆̍͘͢͡ a̷̬̹̥̺̣͙̯͊̔̾̆͒g̶͇̥̮̮̬̺̿͑͐͂̆̎̚͢͟ä̼͎̜́̈̅͒͌̏̅͜͢͜į̨̛̘͋̽̾̌͢͜ǹ̶̡̗͔̠̠̓̇̄̆͆̏͞͝ͅͅ,̷̣̖̦̙̱̀͛͌͂̈́̓̚ N̶̡̨͇̩̥̥̬͂͌̊̿̽ͅo̶͖̝͓̬͙͌̅̊̾̅̏͘̚ ó̶͍̜̤̪͉̦͍̎͆̊̃̚͢͟͝ñ̸̟̹̙͍̰̌̑͂̀́̍e͚͙̬̥͉̫̾͗͗̄͋̈̽͟͝ w͙̖̭̯̗̤̱̹̞̐̽͋͑͡͝i̴̢̱̘̬̹̦̩̱͈͌̅́́̈́̈͑͐̚͡l̡̩̦͔̘͍͎̳̜̣͌͛̊̒̄͞l̨̝̫̺̜̭͚̦͉̮͌̂́̉̆̃̊̂̈́͘ f͖̱̺̰̫̭̦̫͖̔͋̈̐́͗͛͂͢͠ī̷̭̞͎̖͙̞̆̀̆̉͐̂͒̈́̓ṅ̛̲̪͚͚̱̠̿̉d̷̳͔͙͚̘̲̍̌͌͠ y̛̝̠̯͖̞̮̼̭̩̠͒̓͗̌̍͝͞͡o̵̡̡̥̠̬̩̹̟̩͛͂̏̍̋̿̔͂̕ú̜̥̘͓̘́̊̇̑͆̇͘̕͢͡r̨̧̠̠͍̘̲̳̽͛̆̄̕ b̵̡̳̦̹̬̝̙̆̑͘͡͞ͅơ̛͚̱̳̜͌̒͊ͅď̵̡̢̰̹͍̥̼̞̠̿̉̂̀͌ý̢̹̮͙̟͉̼̥̂̋̃̎” 

 

Bbomb flinched and BatDog started barking loudly at Minhyuk. “T-to to my defense this was all Minhyuk’s idea.” Bbomb raised his hands up in surrender.

“He will get his punishment later.” Minhyuk said darkly before making a complete 180. “Have a nice evening!” He smiled brightly before walking away with Sungjae, linking arms.

“You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen more than one Minhyuk at a time, this was pretty cool.” Zico said from the couch and Kyung agreed from the kitchen, Bbomb was trying his best not to pass out.   
  


**BuzzBuzz:** I’m never fucking with Minhyuk ever again. I think I’ve seen what hell looks like first hand.

**MonstaMin:** Haha! You wimp, I bet it wasn’t that scary. ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

**#1Minhyuk:**   


.   
J̵̦̙͓̖͇̬͈̓̂͊́́͊̈́ú̦̪͉̱̪͙̘͊̉͌̽͛̚̕s̢̛̥͖̯̓̈̄͌̋ͅt̢͔̣͕̻͔́̈̏̅̉͒̌̚ w̢͔̟̰͇̘̯͈̹̅̎͂͐̎̓͝͝a̷̛̳̰̙̙̬̼̫̐̆̐̂̂̌̽̕͞ĩ̷̭̙̤͈̫̫́̇͋͌̊̌͊ͅţ̘̞̰̬̆͐̾̓̆ f̘͍͙̹̩̝͖͕̉́͑̀̇͞͞ŏ̴̧̧̡̙̬̹̘̖̎͋̌̕̕͞͠r̵̡̧̭͈̭̭̣̋͂̄͒͡ y̭̩̣̲͎̩̑̇͛͒̑͌̚͠o̵̮̝̬͉̭̐͆͋͋͐͑̔̈ͅu̴̩͍̪͖̰̱̔̋̄͆̋̾̈́̏͢͝͝ͅṙ̻͚͕̺͕̜͙̈̆̈́̓͋ t̥͍̝̥̱̏̆̋̒̔̆͘͜ṳ̴͔̗̣̼̙͛̉̈́͗͗͑̾̉͟͝ṙ̨͙̭̥͚̠̌̾̌͒͋̒̅͜͟͝͞n̸͚̮̣̝͇͍͕̫͂̌̇̂͐̑̇͟͟,̷̗̟̥͔̭̞̠͕̤̓̀̑̐͂̿̅͢ p̷̧̰̤̩̾̇̂̀̕ͅu̸̧͓͙̹̼̩̖̗͊̈́̍̿̚͘p̞̼̯̘͙̻͔̳͎̼͂̏̓̏͋͡.͕͇̪̬̻̫̼̙̱́̒͒̇̾̂   
.   
****

**MonstaMin:** Oh fuck! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean anything I said! Forgive me my lord and savior.

**Cat Mom:** What the fuck is happening?

**Best Boi:** I think the oldest Minhyuks are demonic monsters but Minhyuk is actually satan while Bbomb is just an imp or something.

**Realest Weeb:** It almost seems like someone found a cool text changer

 

Minhyuk and Sungjae were walking home, drinking milkshakes as Minhyuk plotted his evil plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting an update so soon? I feel like it's been a while since I've written a more narrative like chapter so this happened.


	27. This is why I don’t play with scrubs like you.

**Min-Woof:** Hey assholes que up with me! (ง •̀_•́)ง

**Pretty Senpai:** You could ask nicely.

**Red Minhyuk:** No thanks, you guys get way to into it.

**Drummer Boi:** Remember that one time when Minhyuk almost broke his keyboard, because I do.

**B-Bomb:** Good times, good times.

**Min-Woof:** Aww c’mon guys, that was one time! (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Rocky:** I’m down to que up.

**Min-Woof:** I knew I could count on you! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**B-Bomb:** You guys are a bunch of nerds.

**Gentleman Prince:** And you aren’t?

**B-Bomb:** Nope, I’m a normal person.

**Red Minhyuk:** I dunno, having a weird experimental mutant pet seems really nerdy.

**Pretty Senpai:** This is very true.

**B-Bomb:** But I didn’t make it, therefore I am not a nerd.

**Min-Woof:** Less arguing about being nerds and more queing up! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

**Gentleman Prince:** Why don’t you play with your other friends?

**Min-Woof:** They’re all busy. (´；Д；｀)

**B-Bomb:** Or maybe they don’t want to play with you?

**Drummer Boi:** It would make sense.

**Red Minhyuk:** They’re scared of him breaking all the keyboards.

**Min-Woof:** For the last time it was only once! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

**Rocky:** But we’ll never forget. R.I.P Keyboard.

**Pretty Senpai:** Not that I don’t enjoy bullying Minhyuk but are we queing up or nah?

**Gentleman Prince:** Yeah, might as well. 

**B-Bomb:** Sure.

**Drummer Boi:** Wait do you play overwatch?

**B-Bomb:** Occasionally, usually to waste time but most of the time I play with Jihoon.

**Rocky:** Ohhh, exciting. 

**Min-Woof:** What rank are you?

**B-Bomb:** I’m not sure? I don’t pay attention to that.

**Red Minhyuk:** You’re probably still better than me.

**Drummer Boi:** I’m pretty sure everyone is better than you.

**Rocky:** I mean, he’s not wrong.

**Gentleman Prince:** So who’s all playing?

**Min-Woof:** Me, Rocky, Minhyun, You, and BBomb. We have room for one more °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**Drummer Boi:** Ehh, I’ll pass.

**Red Minhyuk:** Same, I have to start dinner soon.

**Pretty Senpai:** Alright, text you guys later.

**Drummer Boi:** Have fun, you guys!

**Min-Woof:** Hold the fuck up, How is BBomb Diamond Rank!?

**B-Bomb:** I dunno, Jihoon is really good at the game?

**Rocky:** I like how you can tell how shook Minhyuk is when he doesn't use emojis.

**Gentleman Prince:** Poor thing is probably questioning his whole existence.

**Pretty Senpai:** You can’t really blame him, I’m just as surprised as him. It’s like we entered the twilight zone.

**B-Bomb:** What can I say, I’m not a scrub like all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh, not my proudest chapter. I'm having some major writer's block at the moment, not only with this fic but in general. Hopefully it goes away soon!


	28. You have wronged me for the last time, I’m starting a rock band and you can’t stop me.

**Rocky:** I’m starting a rock band, who wants to join?

**Drummer Boi:** I got you.

**Red Minhyuk:** Wait seriously? Why?

**Pretty Senpai:** Why not?

**Rocky:** They ate my brownies and now they have to pay the price.

**Gentleman Prince:** So you’re forming a rock band to get back at them? How does that make any sense?

**Min-Woof:** I’m always down to be rebellious. (ง •̀_•́)ง

**B-Bomb:** Are you going to write a song that passively aggressively shits on them?

**Drummer Boi:** obviously you don’t know the first thing about rock. If we’re going to write a song calling out someone’s bullshit, it’s going to be the most aggressive song ever, no holding back punches.

**Rocky:** I took Heejun hostage and he’s going to help me write this song.

**Pretty Senpai:** He’s the one who plays guitar yeah?

**Rocky:** Yup! So who’s joining us?

**Drummer Boi:** All of us, we have your back, Rocky!

**Red Minhyuk:** But isn’t there too many of us? Aren’t bands usually five people?

**B-Bomb:** Me, Minhyuk and Minhyuk can be the camera men and managers.

**Red Minhyuk:** I always wanted to be a manager.

**Gentleman Prince:** I know where we can get a few cameras.

**Rocky:** Alright, plan start a rock band has commence. Here’s where we’re holding band practice. [ location ]

**Drummer Boi:** We’ll be there soon.

 

“What was all that about?” Heejun asked, looking up from the many papers scattered around.

“I got more band members.” Rocky grinned, causing the older to snort.

“Do I know them?” Heejun asked curiously. 

“You know them but you don’t know them.” Rocky answered vaguely but Heejun understood what he meant. He knew them but not personally. “Uhh, don’t be surprised when you see them, just act normally.” Rocky added.

“Will do.” Heejun gave the younger a silly salute but he was curious about who these other band members were. Only time could tell.

“Rocky!” someone yelled, knocking on the door.

“Come in!” Rocky yelled back, quickly gathering up the scattered paper. Minhyun hated messes and he didn’t want another lecture about keeping his workspace clean.

“We brought snacks!” Minhyuk (Mx) cheered as he opened the door, holding the plastic bag up in the air.

“Sweet!” Rocky smiled, nudging Heejun to get his attention. The older quickly got over his shock and watched as a bunch of idols walked inside the room but not just any idols, they were the other idols named Minhyuk. Also Nu’est’s Minhyun. 

“Rocky what the fuck.” Heejun whispered in the younger’s ear.

“Us Minhyuks have to stick together.” Rocky whispered back.

“And Minhyun?” 

“He’s an honorary Minhyuk.” Rocky shrugged.

“Is something wrong?” B-Bomb asked, noticing the two whispering.

“Nah, he was just surprised is all.” Rocky smiled and gestures for Heejun to introduce himself.

“H-hello, I’m Heejun, nice to meet you.” Heejun stuttered, making the others coo quietly. After basic introductions the 8 of them started working. BBomb, Minhyuk and Minhyuk did manger things while the ‘band’ worked on making music and stuff. It took weeks of secret meetings but with a lot of dedication and effort they managed to pull together a 5 track mini album (7 tracks if you include the useless instrumentals no one ever listens to.) 

“We should probably cover everyone’s faces.” BBomb stated as they planned the music video for the title/debut track.

“Why?” Minhyuk(M6) asked.

“Because most of our contracts probably don’t allow this.” BBomb explained.

“He has a point…” Rocky agreed.

“Okay so masks it is.” Minhyuk(BtoB) said as he googled masks.

“Make sure the masks are cool!” Minhyuk(Mx) chirped. 

“They should have a theme that matches our aesthetic.” Minhyuk(CnB) added.

“Alright, alright, I’ll find masks that meet those requirements, just give me some time.” Minhyuk(BtoB) muttered as he scrolled through different websites. With the mask situation figured out, the rest of the members planned out the music video. It took three days for the masks to come in but they looked pretty cool. The masks were black with gold accents and only covered the top half of the face, leaving everything under the nose uncovered, it was perfect for singing. Filming the music video was a lot easier than what everyone expected, by the end of the month they already had 2 teasers out and the music video was about to be dropped along with the mini album within the hour. Everyone was celebrating in the studio they held the practices in, eating food and jamming out to the album.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1!” Rocky clicked a few buttons and the video was uploaded onto their channel and the mini album us on itunes.

“So when’s the concert?” Minhyun asked.

“This Sunday.” BBomb answered.

“I can’t wait!” Minhyuk(Mx) yelled, pulling Heejun into a shoulder hug.

“I’m going to send the music video to my members.” Rocky said as he did just that.

 

**Rocky:** [ Link]

**BreathTaking™:** This is a really good song, is this a new band?

**Rocky:** Yeah, something like that.

**Meowbin:** I like it, we should all listen to the rest of the mini album together.

**Thing1:** I’m down, when are you coming home Minhyuk?

**Thing2:** We should order take out.

**Ducky:** I want pizza!

**Rocky:** I’ll be back in an hour or so.

**BreathTaking™:** Okay, but don’t take too long or they will eat all the pizza.

**Thing1:** Who do you mean by “they”

**BreathTaking™:** You know exactly who I’m talking about.

**Thing2:** He’s pouting lmao.

**Ducky:** I just wanna pinch his cheeks.

**Thing1:** Do it, see what happens.

**Meowbin:** I just noticed something…

**Rocky:** What?

**Meowbin:** The pizza place we usually order at is having a sale lol.

 

Rocky was about to reply but he gets a private message from Moonbin.

 

**Meowbin:** When did you join a rock band?

**Rocky:** I have no idea, what you’re talking about…

**Meowbin:** Please Minhyuk, I know your singing voice down to the T.

**Rocky:** You remember that time everyone ate my brownies?

**Meowbin:** That explains the lyrics…

**Meowbin:** Wait!

**Meowbin:** That was fucking weeks ago! Why are you still mad about that!?

**Rocky:** I’m not! It just took a while to finish everything.

**Meowbin:** Only you Rocky. You’re the only person I know, who would start a rock band because his friend ate his brownies.

**Rocky:** They were top tier brownies!

**Meowbin:** Whatever, just hurry home, the pizza is here.

**Rocky:** I’m walking up the stairs as we speak.

**Meowbin:** I still can’t believe you formed a rock band, who else was a part of it?

**Rocky:** Heejun and some other friends who wish to stay anonymous.

**Rocky:** We’re having a concert this sunday, want to come?

**Meowbin:** You have a concert! Who set that up?

**Rocky:** Our managers, duh.

**Meowbin:** You have managers as well!? Don’t you think you’re taking this too seriously.

**Rocky:** Go big or go home! Now open the door, I want some pizza.

 

Rocky sat back and watched as his friends enjoyed the song that was lowkey roasting them. Moonbin would give him a knowing look every once in a while but said nothing to the others. All in all the plan was a success. 

 

**Band Name:** The Smoking Goblins

**Mini Album:** This Love is Rancid But It's Wild

**Tracks:**

  1. Crazy Monster Cult
  2. Fever Dreams and a Pinch of Nightmares *title*
  3. Iced Zebras
  4. Heroes of Dusk
  5. Midnight State of Mind
  6. Fever Dreams and a Pinch of Nightmares (instrumental)
  7. Crazy Monster Cult (instrumental)



**Members:**

  * Rocky: Vocal
  * Heejun: Lead guitar
  * Minhyuk (Mx): Bass
  * Minhyun: Rhythm guitar
  * Minhyuk(CnB): Drummer
  * BBomb, Minhyuk(BtoB), Minhyuk(M6): camera/managers




	29. Gotta Catch Em’ All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon Au

Rocky woke up to his mother opening his curtains wide open, the morning sun blinding him without remorse.

“It’s time to get out of bed! You don’t want to keep Professor Maple waiting now do you?” His mother chided with her hands on her hips. Rocky had turned 14 a few days ago, he was now at the age where he could start his very own journey and travel far and wide to catch his own pokemon to befriend and train. Rocky quickly changed his clothes and packed his backpack full of all the necessities he would ever need, for a normal sized backpack it could hold many things, even a bike… Bags in the pokemon universe are basically portals to an infinite dimension if you really think about… How else could someone fit 999 of every possible item in there. Dimensional backpacks aside, Rocky ran out the front door and headed to the town’s pokemon center. Since he didn’t live in the same town as Professor Maple he had to get his starter pokemon via magic pc teleportation because that’s also a thing in the pokemon universe apparently…  ~~ (The more I think about how things work in the games the more questions arise.) ~~ The young boy slides past the automotive glass doors and almost crashes into another person but he dodges the person just in time.

“Sorry!” Rocky yells, he doesn’t wait for a reply, instead he goes straight to the pc. Boothing the machine up, he enters Professor Maple’s number and her face appears on the screen after the 3rd ring.

“Ah, Hello… Uhhh, Rocky, correct?” The pokemon expert smiled nervously, this was her 5th appointment today so excuse her if she doesn’t remember every single person she had to give a pokemon to

“Yup that’s me!” Rocky smiled.

“So your choices are,” Professor Maple pulled up a screen with the three options people get. “Charmander, Swinub, and Grimer…” Everyone got a different three pokemon to choose from depending on the day and time, the pokemon themselves came from other trainers donating them to a professor because they didn't want said pokemon.  _ At least there wasn’t a Rattata or Magikarp, _ Rocky thought to himself.

“I’ll take the charmander!” Rocky chirped, bouncing on his heels.

“Okay, I’ll send it over.” Professor Maple placed the pokeball on the tray under the screen and a beam of light transferred the pokeball over to the other pc. “Good luck on your journey and have fun, goodbye.” The screen shut off and Rocky went to grab the pokeball out of the pc but there was something sitting a long side it.  _ Did she send me something else as well?  _ Rocky thought as he pulled both items out. One was the pokeball and the other was… a pokedex? It looked a little weird.

“Why would she send this?” Rocky mumbled to himself. Pokedexs were only given to a few select trainers, usually people who lived in the same town as the professor. “Oh well, it’s mine now.” Rocky shrugged and pocketed the device, he ran out of the pokecenter and to the open grassy field.

“Come on out.” Rocky said as he released the pokemon inside. “Whoa, you’re a weird looking charmander.” It looked more like a dinosaur than a salamander… Wait, animals aren’t a thing here…

“Yeah well, you don’t look too good yourself…” The charmander said crossing its arms.

“Holy shit! You talk!” Rocky gasped. “What the fuuuuck.”

“Of course I talk!” The golden yellow dino yelled.

“But pokemon don’t talk, they just say their name!” The Pokey gods have lied to him.

“Well, I don’t. You got a problem with that?” 

“N-no, it’s great that you talk!” 

“Really?” The pokemon asked.

“Yeah!” Rocky said happily. “Do you also have a name?” Rocky asked, assuming a talking charmander would have a name.

“I’m Agumon.” 

“Well, I’m Rocky! It’s nice to meet you Agumon.” What a weird name for a charmander but Rocky wouldn’t judge. They chatted a bit before coming up with a plan; Step one, catch a few more pokemon. Step two, train. Step three, challenge the nearest gym. Step four, ummmm, they’ll figure it out when they reach it. Step one was easier said than done. Rocky honestly felt bad for judging a pokemon based on their looks but if he was going to travel with them for a long time then he wanted to like them… Plus everyone does it and if someone says they don’t then they’re fucking lying. Rocky and Agumon are riding down a hill on his bike when a rockruff pokes its head out of the tall grass, barking at them.

“Oh my god! It’s so cute!” Rocky yells out, slamming on the breaks.

“I want to squish its lil fluffy face.” Agumon coos. The rockruff walks over to the bike to sniff at it. Rocky pulls out a pokeball and drops it on the rockruff, squealing loudly when the cute pupper was caught instantly. Welcome to the team rockruff. The next member of their team joins when Rocky accidentally drops a pokeball onto a petilil when they were walking through a forest. Then Rocky catches a Mareep on their way to the next city. 

“Hello.” Rocky greets the nurse Joy when he walks up to the counter.

“Hello, would you like to heal your pokemon.” The pink haired nurse asks with a gentle smile. Rocky only nods and hands over his pokemon. Loud shouting coming from outside catches Rocky’s attention and he quickly grabs his healed pokemon to go investigate. Some people dressed in royal purple and gold were trying to get away with a bag full of pokeballs. Rocky quickly sent out petilil and used vinewhip to trip the thieves. They thugs were handcuffed by the pursuing officer Jenny and whisked away to… Jail? (I don’t think I’ve ever seen a prison in pokemon before.) Or where ever they took criminals. 

“That was some good thinking kid.” Someone patted Rocky’s shoulder, causing the boy to look over his shoulder.

“Y-Your, your Min-!” Rocky’s mouth was quickly covered and he was dragged into one of the cities alleyways.

“Sorry kid, but I can’t have people knowing I’m here.” The older boy said.

“Can I have your autograph?” Rocky asked with starry eyes, he was talking to THE Lee Minhyuk, the Champion of this region a.k.a the coolest person in the world. Well, at least to Rocky, he was the coolest, they shared the same name so the older boy had to be cool.

“Sure, how about I treat you to lunch as well, since you did save the day. Plus I feel bad for rudely dragging you into this alleyway.” Minhyuk smiled when Rocky cheered a loud yes. The older boy lead them to a nearby, hole in the wall diner. 

“Hey Minhyuk!” Minhyuk yelled as he entered the cute diner. “Awww shit, you guys are here too?” Minhyuk groaned, Rocky was about to ask the older what he was upset about but a delcatty came up to greet them, he cooed at the adorable cat pokemon and kneeled down to pet her. 

“Of course we’re here, When are we not here?” One of the men yelled back.

“You mean you’re always here, I actually have a life.” Another man said, Rocky looked up and instantly recognized him as well, it was Lee Minhyuk a.k.a BBomb, the famous actor. Maybe Rocky could get his autograph as well.

“Who’s the kid you brought along?” Another recognizable face asked, it was Minhyun, he’s won a bunch of contests and almost everyone says he’s one of the best coordinators in the world.

“This kid here, stopped a robbery so I thought it would be nice to treat him to lunch. Is Minhyuk in the kitchen?” Minhyuk patted Rocky on the shoulder again.

“I’m Rocky, it’s nice to meet all of you.” Rocky greeted, Minhyuk chuckled and lead the younger boy to the table everyone was sitting at.

“Is it safe to assume that you already know these two?” Minhyuk pointed at Bbomb and Minhyun, Rocky nodded.

“Do you know who I am?” The only person Rocky didn’t know asked, he shook his head. “I’m Minhyuk, the owner of this diner is also named Minhyuk and we have another Minhyuk coming here as well, he’s the 6th gym leader.” Minhyuk(Mx) said with a large grin.

“Oh, what a surprise, my real name is also Minhyuk.” Rocky added with a chuckle.

“Oh thank god, I was about ask what your parents were thinking when they named you.” BBomb snorted.

“You know, I get that a lot.” Rocky said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

“Rocky is almost as bad as naming a kid Sparky.” BBomb slumped in his chair, remembering that one poor soul who was actually named Sparky.

“So are you going to join our cult?” Minhyuk(Mx) asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“E-excuse me?” Rocky asked.

“It’s not really a cult, we just hang out sometimes.” Minhyuk(BtoB) explained before Minhyuk(Mx) could make up some bullshit story.

“We call it the Minhyuk cult, only people named Minhyuk can join.” Minhyuk(Mx) explained, leaning back in his chair.

“Then how is Minhyun in it?” Rocky asked, looking at the pretty coordinator.

“It’s only one letter.” Minhyuk(Mx) shrugged.

“More like, you didn’t want to be the youngest.” BBomb snorted.

“But if Rocky joins, then he’ll be the youngest.” Minhyun added.

“So, what do you say Rocky, you wanna join us?” Minhyuk(BtoB) grinned and held his hand out, Rocky shook it before even thinking this all the way through.

“What am I missing?” Another boy walks out from the back room, rolling over a cart filled with food.

“We have another Minhyuk joining the cult. This is Rocky!” Minhyuk(Mx) chirped.

“Oh, that’s nice.” The boy said as he placed all the plates of food on the table before sitting down himself. “I’m Minhyuk, the owner of this diner. You can stop by anytime you want.” He smiled warmly.

“Hey, you fuckers better have not started eating without me!” Minhyuk(M6) yelled as he entered the diner.

“I just set the food down calm down, no need to yell, geez.” Minhyuk(CnB) replied.

“Sorry, but you know these bottomless pits always finish the food before I get here.” Minhyuk(M6) pouted as he sat down at the table as well.

“Maybe you should get here on time for once.” Minhyun suggested.

“Whatever.” Minhyuk(M6) grumbled, looking around the table.“Who’s this?” he asked when he spotted the new face.

“I’m Rocky.” The youngest boy said.

“He’s also a Minhyuk.” Minhyuk(Mx) chirped.

“Ahhh new blood, nice. So what’s your plans Rocky?” Minhyuk(M6) asked right away.

“I think I’m going to challenge the gyms? I just started a few days ago.” Rocky replied.

“That’s always the fun part, figuring out your passions.” Minhyuk(BtoB) sighed, looking back at his past adventures.

“I can’t wait to battle you, if you do choose to challenge the gyms.” Minhyuk(M6) stated.

“If you’re ever interested in contests, hit me up, I’ll show you the ropes.” Minhyun smirked, he always wanted an apprentice.

“There’s more to life then gym battles and contests.” BBomb snorted while Minhyuk(CnB) and Minhyuk(Mx) nodded in agreement.

“What do you do Minhyuk?” Rocky asked, Minhyuk(Mx).

“I work at the daycare! I have a few babies on me right now if you want to see them.” Minhyuk(Mx) said in a singsong voice, the youngest Minhyuk nodded his head. With a quick toss, Minhyuk(Mx) released all his pokemon. The newly hatched Azurill, Cubone, Eevee, and Pichu wandered around the table greeting everyone under the careful watch of Minhyuk(Mx) and his trusty Audino.

“They’re so cute!” Rocky exclaimed, petting the Pichu.

“Thanks!” Minhyuk(Mx) let the comment boost his ego even higher.

“Can I see everyone else's pokemon as well?” Rocky asked with bright starry eyes, his excitement was impossible to say no to.

“Well, you’ve already met my Delcatty but I’ll call over Pyroar and Liepard.” Minhyuk(CnB) whistled and the two large cat pokemon came into the room, going straight to their trainer and butter their heads against his legs.

“So cool.” Rocky whispered as scratched under Liepard’s chin.”

“My turn!” Minhyun didn’t waste any time letting out his pokemon. His  _ Cool _ Mightyena,  _ Beautiful _ Alolan Ninetales,  _ Tough  _ Nidoking,  _ Cute  _ Vaporeon, and  _ Clever  _ male Meowstic all took center stage. There was something about Minhyun’s pokemon that made them stand out from all pokemon in general and this made Rocky admire them even more.

“It’s like they’re magical or something.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Nah, they’re just well groomed.” Minhyuk(Mx) said but was quickly slapped on the backside of his head by Minhyun.

“Yes, my pokemon are absolutely magical, aren’t they.” Minhyuk tutted and Rocky agreed fully.

“I’m a ghost type gym leader so try not to get spooked.” Minhyuk(M6) joked as his Mimikyu, Banette, and Decidueye were let out of their pokeballs. “My Banette can mega evolve but sadly I can’t use it during official gym battles.” Minhyuk sighed.

“That’s so cool, my charmander can also mega evolve! Was Decidueye your starter?” Rocky asked.

“Yeah, he was. I think all of us kept our starters.” Minhyuk(M6) looked around the room and everyone nodded their heads. ‘Wait, did you say your charmander can mega evolve?”

“Yeah! I’ll show you after, so who was everyone’s starter pokemon?”

“I was given a skitty for my 5th birthday.” Minhyuk(CnB) smiled fondly, petting his beloved Delcatty.

“I picked Nidoran as my starter from the professor, a lot of people were surprised when I started competing in contests with him.” Minhyun laughed at the memories of him struggling through his first few contest.

“It was either Audino or a Rattata and I think I picked the right partner if I do say so myself.” Minhyuk(Mx) smiled proudly, the two of them practically run the daycare now.

“I’ll show you my pokemon and let you guess which one was my starter.” Minhyuk(BtoB) said, he had the most pokemon so far, having a full 6mon team. Then again he was the champion. Rocky looked at each pokemon from left to right: Noivern, Escavalier, Garchomp, Houndoom, Gardevoir and finally a Magikarp? Rocky noticed the 2 mega stones hanging on Minhyuk’s(BtoB) necklace. From his knowledge, out of all Minhyuk’s pokemon only two could mega evolve, Houndoom and Gardevoir but then again Gyarados can also mega evolve so that’s probably why Minhyuk has a Magikarp. One of the stones had a pinkish hue to it so Rocky guessed.

“Was it Gardevoir?” 

“Nope, I got him when I started dating my boyfriend. We wanted to do the whole matching pokemon thing. He has a Gallade.” Minhyuk(BtoB) giggled with a slight blush on his face.

“To bad they’re both male, they could have had some powerful kids.” Minhyuk(Mx) pouted.

“Are you belittling our lovely pair just because they can’t breed?” Minhyuk(BtoB) asked with a sinister voice.

“Hahaha, nope! They are amazing! Ignore me, that was just my daycare/breeder brain talking.” Minhyuk(Mx) Continued to nervously laugh until the older boy looked away.

“Then who was your starter?” Rocky asked, causing Minhyuk(BtoB) to focus back on him.

“It was magikarp.” Minhyuk smirked when he saw Rocky’s confused face. “Before I chose my starter pokemon from the professor there was a festival in my city. One of my friends, Sungjae, won this magikarp at a booth. He was too young to start his own journey so he wanted me to take the magikarp to remember him by. I beat all the gyms and the elite four with only this magikarp. It was such an embarrassing defeat that they never broadcasted the real battle, instead they made me redo it but this time using other pokemon as well.” Minhyuk chuckled loudly before he gently placed his hand on Rocky’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter how ‘ _ strong _ ’ a pokemon is, what matters is that you find the pokemon you cherish and with that bond nothing can stand in your way.” Rocky nodded his head, those words really made him think about his pokemon. He really did love his new friends, maybe one day they would be as strong as Minhyuk(BtoB) and his Magikarp  ~~ (Which is named Sungjae btw) ~~ .

“Well, that was touching and all but is it my turn yet?” BBomb asked. 

“Yes please.” Rocky smiled, excitement returning. BBomb has filmed with a lot of different pokemon so the younger really wanted to see which pokemon the older owned.

“I’ll introduce you to my starter frist.” BBomb threw one pokeball and out came a pokemon Rocky has never seen.

“This is Silvally, he was a man made pokemon. I stole one when I went on a field trip with my other classmates to some Aether Foundation or something.” BBomb shrugged.

“I still can’t believe you went to a pokemon school” Minhyuk(BtoB) snorted.

“You’re just jealous I got to start my journey before you.” BBomb retorted as he released his other pokemon. Rocky blinked at the older’s pokemon. Sure the Luxray and Scolipede were normal but he wasn’t expecting a Porygon2 and another pokemon he didn’t recognize… Was it even a pokemon? It looked more like a rejected tetris block.

“Ummm?” Rocky didn’t even know what to say.

“What? My porygon2? Yeah I get a lot of questions about him. Actually all my pokemon help me out with my job. They make sure everything runs smoothly.” BBomb say nonchalantly. 

“I think he was talking about MissingNo.” Minhyuk(CnB) butts in.

“Oh! Yeah, I have no fucking clue about it.” BBomb smiles sheepishly. “It sort of came out of nowhere and stuck around so my friend Jiho told me to keep it.” Rocky just nodded his head, not wanting to even question the “pokemon”.

“So do we get to meet your pokemon now?” Minhyuk(M6) asked, he’s been dying to see this charmander that can apparently mega evolve.

“Oh yeah! I’ll bring them out.” Rocky threw his four pokeballs. Agumon, Mareep, Petilil, and Rockruff looked around the room in amazement, they’ve never been around such strong pokemon before. “Hey Agumon, they want to see you mega evolve.” Rocky informs his starter pokemon. Everyone stares at his “charmander.”

“Should we tell him that’s not a charmander?” Minhyuk(Mx) whispers to Minhyuk(BtoB), who shrugs his shoulders in return.

“Do I get lunch afterwards?” Agumon asks, causing everyone to make varying noises of shock and surprise.

“Can we feed our pokemon afterwards?” Rocky asked politely.

“Sure, we can have a celebration for our new members.” Minhyuk(CnB) answers.

“So are we going to do the thing?” Rocky asks Agumon.

“Yeah, I feel like showing off a bit.” Agumon grins. Rocky pulls out his pokedex and points it at Agumon, a bright light engulfs the pokemon as music starts to play (The song is called Braveheart). Soon enough the light disappears and standing tall is WarGreymon, Everyone stares at the “Pokemon.”

“I’m sorry to tell you this Rocky, but that’s not a pokemon.” BBomb says.

“I know, charmander is just his disguise.” Rocky answers. “WarGreymon is a digimon.”

“What is a digimon?” Minhyun askes.

“A digital monster, basically a pokemon that goes into the pc.” Rocky smirks.

“And here I thought I knew everything there was to pokemon.” Minhyuk(Mx) said.

“What are you talking about? You barely know shit about pokemon.” BBomb argues and the two start bickering back and forth. Wargreymon turns back into Agumon and Minhyuk(CnB) takes that as the sign to start making the pokemon lunch. Minhyuk(BtoB) and Minhyun ask Rocky and Agumon questions about Digimon while Minhyuk(M6) wonders if he could get a ghost digimon. All in all, it was just another normal day in the pokemon universe.

 

 **Pokemon Teams:** The numbers are the pokemon's levels.

 **Minhyuk (BtoB) (Champion):** Magikarp(100), Noivern(64), Escavalier(64), Garchomp(66), (Mega)Houndoom(67), (Mega)Gardevoir(67).

 **BBomb (BlockB) (Actor):** Porygon2(32), Silvally(49), Scolipede(45), Luxray(36), MissingNo.(99)

 **Minhyuk (CnB) (Diner Owner):** Pyroar (50), Liepard(49), Delcatty(55)

 **Minhyuk (Map6) (Ghost/6th Gym Leader):** Mimikyu(38), (Mega)Banette(38), Decidueye(36)

 **Minhyuk (MonX) (DayCare Worker):** Pichu(1), Eevee(1), Azurill(1), Cubone(10) Audino(44)

 **Minhyun (Nu’est) (Coordinator):** Mightyena(Cool), Alolan Ninetales(Beauty), Nidoking(tough), Vaporeon(Cute), Male Meowstic(Clever)

 **Rocky (Astro) (Trainer):** Rockruff (11), Petilil(9), Mareep(9), Charmander(Agumon)(13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Growing up I loved the pokemon games but I was definitely a digimon anime type gal. I’ve seen episodes of the pokemon show (mostly Johto tbh) but I’ve seen every episode of every season for digimon. So being the crazy mastermind I am, I decided to give Rocky a digimon.   
> You don’t know how long I’ve been planning this, it had taken me awhile to make up the teams since I wasn’t show how to go about it. Do I use any pokemon I want? Do I use the most popular ones? In the end, I just wrote down a list of all the pokemon I liked and narrowed it down to the current teams based on what role I gave them. I would have nicknamed them as well but I’m shit at coming up with names.  
> Why did I picked Agumon to be Rocky’s digimon, you ask. Well, it was mostly due to Agumon being the most famous digimon, since I know that digimon is much less popular than Pokemon. plus Agumon gets compared to charmander a lot so it makes sense to switch them.  
> Also I didn’t know that all of the game protags started their journey at age 10 (expect for black&white) I thought that was a little too young so I bumped it up to 14.


	30. I can’t think of a title oops...

Everyone, except Minhyuk(Mx), sat around Minhyuk’s (CnB) table, listening to his phone ring on speaker. This was their third attempt at calling the Monsta x member but sadly they were only getting the ‘leave a message after the tone’ bullshit. 

“Okay if he doesn’t answer this time, we’re going to fly all the way to Texas just to beat his ass.” BBomb grumbled as he pressed the green call button again. Two rings, three rings, four rings and finally a.

“Sup assholes, what’s up.” Minhyuk(mx) greeted.

“Holy shit, what took you so long?” Minhyun asked.

“Sorry I was in the shower.” They could hear the sheepish smile on the other’s face.

“How was the concert?” Minhyuk(BtoB) asked.

“It was lots of fun! But also hot as balls.” Minhyuk(mx) said with a loud exaggerated sigh. The next few mintues were filled with everyone talking over each other and Minhyuk(mx) trying to decipher it.

“Okay, okay.” Minhyuk(m6) calmed quieted everyone down. “Did you get to see any of the sites?” He asked.

“Ehh, not really. We were pretty busy with preparing for the concert.” Minhyuk(Mx) whined. “But we did get to take some pictures.” 

“Ohhhh, send them, send them.” Minhyuk(BtoB) requested.

I gotchu, I’ll do it after the call or tomorrow morning before we leave.” Minhyuk(Mx) agreed.

“I gotta take a piss.” BBomb said getting up.

“But don’t you want to talk to me?” Minhyuk(mx) fake cried.

“Nope.” BBomb said before closing the bathroom door.

“Maybe I should eat this salad I made 2 hours ago.” Rocky said randomly out of nowhere. Everyone started cracking up at the sudden outburst from the youngest.

“Has it just been sitting around?” Minhyuk(CnB) asked.

“Yeah, it’s been in the corner of the room, waiting to be eaten.” Rocky replied with a shrug.

“Dude what the fuck.” Minhyuk(Mx) snickered.

“Hey BBomb, do you want a salad?” Rocky yelled out to the older.

“Hell no” BBomb yelled back, still in the bathroom.

“Hey Minhyuk, do you know what Dallas is backwards?” Rocky asked the phone.

“What?” Minhyuk(mx) asked, while everyone else silently tried to figure it out.

“Sallad.” The youngest laughed at his own joke and the others joined in as well.

“God damn it Rocky!” BBomb yelled over the running sink water.

“How did you even hear me.” Rocky asked when BBomb finally returned from the bathroom.

“It’s a curse.” BBomb groaned.

“Well, I would love to sit here and chat all night or is it day? Anyways, I should get some sleep, we’re traveling first thing in the morning.” Minhyuk(Mx) yawned sleepy. There was about a full minute of loud goodbyes before someone finally hung up. 

“That was nice.” Minhyun chirped and he was met with a chorus of agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written purely for that Dallas Sallad joke. Sorry not sorry.


	31. Kidnapping is illegal but Minhyuk still does it.

Minhyuk(Mx) was following Bbomb around the grocery store, randomly putting in items that Bbomb has to put back because they weren’t on the list.

“Why don’t you take a step on the wild side and buy something random?” Minhyuk placed a single packet of pudding in the shopping cart.

“Why only one? If you’re going to buy pudding buy a six pack or something.” Bbomb glared at the younger, why did he bring him again?

“So, I caaan buy the pudding?” Minhyuk asked batting his eyelashes at the older.

“Sure, but you aren’t having any of it.” Bbomb smirked, causing Minhyuk to whine loudly.

“You can have one… but only if you go get the fruit on this  _ list _ .” Bbomb handed Minhyuk the list and the younger saluted him before running off to the fruit section. Minhyuk was judging the bananananananananananas when he heard someone laughing very loud, he looked over to the source of the joy and saw three dudes. One of them had five oranges stacked on his head, one was laughing and the last one was rolling his eyes and turning back to look at cabbage. Minhyuk easily recognized the trio and he set his master plan in motion, it was ninja time. He waited until the one doing all the shopping was far enough away from the other two to grab the lone dude. 

“Wah!” The guy said as Minhyuk grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to Bbomb, who was in the cereal aisle. Bbomb heard Minhyuk before he saw him, the older groaned knowing Minhyuk probably did something stupid and also didn’t get the fruit but to his surprise, the younger had an arm full of bagged fruit and also a guy?

“Who the fuck is that?” Bbomb asked as he helped place the different bags fruit into the cart.

“This is our new cult member.” Minhyuk wrapped his arm around the dude’s shoulders.

“E-excuse me but I don’t want to join a-” The newcomer's eyes widen when he realized who kidnapped him. “Y-your” He stuttered then turned towards Bbomb. “A-A-and y-your…” Both Minhyuk and Bbomb weren’t expecting the kid to pass out.

“Welllll shiiiit…” Minhyuk said as he held the dude up.

“I’ll move some shit around and then we can carry him around in the cart until he wakes up.” Bbomb offered and Minhyuk nodded his head.

 

**Me Myself & I: ** Hey, I got us a new member! o(≧∇≦o)

**Triple Threat:** Good job!

**Dance Machine:** Is he younger or older than me?

**B-Boy King:** Where’d you find another Minhyuk?

**Angel Fluff:** Where is he? You didn’t add anyone to the chat.

**Leader:** Really? Who is it?

**Eyebrows:** It’s the dude from Noir, I don’t know how old he is, the grocery store, and he passed out when he realized it was Minhyuk who kidnapped him. 

**Triple Threat:** Poor kid.

**Me Myself & I: ** Ohhhh! He’s waking up!!!!!!!! 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜

**B-Boy King:** Keep us updated!

 

Minhyuk(Noir? Nr?) slowly woke up, he was in a shopping cart and he vaguely remembers having the weirdest dream, Monsta x’s Minhyuk kidnapped him and took him to Block B’s Bbomb a.k.a Minhyuk. They said something about a cult… Minhyuk(Nr) turned his head to tell Siha and Yeonkuk about it but his mouth went dry when he saw it was Bbomb who was pushing the cart. 

“Oh, you’re awake. You okay?” The older asked and Minhyuk didn’t know what to say so he just nodded his head. “That’s good, we were worried you died or something.” He chuckled when Minhyuk quickly shook his head.

“Ummm, what’s going on?” Minhyuk asked innocently, he was still trying to grasp the situation.

“Well, Minhyuk kidnapped you then you passed out and now we’re here.” Bbomb gestured to the snack aisle. “Minhyuk also went to go buy you a drink, he’ll be back soon.” Minhyuk blushed, he fainted in front of the two older idols, how embarrassing. “You got a phone?” The older suddenly asked and Minhyuk jumped but quickly pulled out his phone. “Cool, let’s exchange numbers I’ll add you to the group chat.” Minhyuk tilted his head.

“Group chat?” The younger asked.

“It’s the Minhyuk “cult” chat. It’s only for idols named Minhyuk, since there’s a lot of us.” BBomb shrugged, exchanging phones with the still confused idol. When Minhyuk gave Bbomb his phone back he added the younger to the group chat.

 

**The Best Minhyuk™ has added** **_Chipmunk_ ** **to** **_Super Secret Cult._ **

**Chipmunk:** Umm Hello! : ^]

**(xxx)xxx-6390:** Oh my god, he uses old school emojis with noses, what a cutie.

**(xxx)xxx-3459:** Welcome!!! I’m BtoB’s Lee Minhyuk! It’s nice to meet you   
**(xxx)xxx-9178:** You already met me but I’m the best Minhyuk! (❛▿❛✿)

**The Best Minhyuk™:** Actually I already took that name so fuck you.

**(xxx)xxx-9178:** How dare you! We about to fight. (ง •̀_•́)ง

 

Minhyuk(Nr) looked away from his phone and watched as Minhyuk(Mx) tried to hit Bbomb, only to have the older dodge and hit Minhyuk(Mx) instead. It seemed like a one sided fight to be honest.   
  


**Chipmunk:** They’re actually fighting… : ^/

**(xxx)xxx-5548:** You’ll get used to it.

**(xxx)xxx-5548:** Anyways I’m Kang Minhyuk, the drummer for CNBlue.

**(xxx)xxx-5248:** I’m map6’s leader/rapper Kim Minhyuk.   
**(xxx)xxx-6390:** I am the honorary member, Hwang Minhyun

**(xxx)xxx-4775:** And I’m Rocky! Btw what year are you?

**Chipmunk:** 98!

**(xxx)xxx-4775:** I’m still the youngest! That means I’m still in charge. Yessss.

 

Minhyuk(Nr) jumped when he heard something splash against the floor, looking up he saw that Minhyuk(Mx) had dumped the drink (Presuammly for him) on Bbomb. All hell broke loose, Bbomb tackled Minhyuk(Mx) into the selves, causing a domino effect.

 

**Chipmunk:** Oh shit! They knocked over all the aisles, I gotta blast. uwu.

 

Minhyuk(Nr) jumped out of the cart and bolted down the snack aisle, Bbomb and Minhyuk(Mx) were close behind him. The trio ran out of the store and Minhyuk(Nr) didn’t even question anything when he jumped into Bbomb’s car. The eldest sped down the road and as far away from the grocery store as possible.

“Well, it looks like we’re not going back there anytime soon.” Minhyuk(Mx) joked and Bbomb just punched his shoulder.

“I needed to buy those groceries.” Bbomb growled.

“We can get them somewhere else.” Minhyuk(Mx) grinned. “But first things first we should drop off our newest member back home.” 

“I’m still going to kick your ass later.” Bbomb grumbled. “Where do you live, Minhyuk?” He asked the youngest nicely.

“O-oh, I live at (enter address here).” Minhyuk(Nr) said with a small nervous smile, Bbomb nodded and started heading towards that general direction. They were there in no time.

“Thank you.” Minhyuk(Nr) said before getting out of the car.

“No problem, sorry about dragging you into Minhyuk’s mess.” Bbomb said from the open window, held elbowed Minhyuk(Mx) when the younger tried to protest.

“It’s okay, it was exciting.” Minhyuk(Nr) shrugged, grinning.

“Ohhhhh, I can already tell we’re going to have so much fun.” Minhyuk(Mx) chirped from the passenger seat.

“We’ll see you later, kido.” 

“Peace out my dude.”

“Bye.” Minhyuk waved at the car as it drove away. He walked into the dorm and was met with a sobbing Siha and Yeonkuk.

“What’s wrong?” Minhyuk gently patted their backs.

“We thought someone took you!” Siha cried out. Oops, Minhyuk had completely forgotten that he was shopping with these two before he was kidnapped.

“You guys didn’t get hurt by the falling aisles, right?” Minhyuk asked concerned.

“Falling aisles? We left when we saw you were gone.” Yeonkuk said. “We thought you went home but you didn’t.” He sniffled.

“And none of you bought groceries.” Seunghoon added as he joined the conversation.

“We thought someone kidnapped Minhyuk.” Siha mumbled as he tightened his hold on said dude.

“Uhhh, the cart got caught under one of the fallen aisles.” Minhyuk lied.

“You didn’t get hurt did you?’ Seunghoon asked voice laced with concern.

“Y-yeah, I was able to get out before it came crashing down. The store was a complete mess tho so I left, sorry about the groceries.” Minhyuk stuttered and Seunghoon shook his head.

“No, it’s fine, I’m just glad you’re safe.” The eldest said, smiling softly.

“I am to!” Yeonkuk chirped.

“But what are we going to do for dinner?” Siha asked.

“We can order take out.” Seunghoon offered and everyone cheered, even the members who weren’t apart of the conversation, because they all had selective hearing apparently. Minhyuk sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone, opening the group chat. He retold the tale to the others and he smiled happily as he read their responses. Minhyuk was told it was hard making friends as an idol but he had his members and now the Minhyuk cult, it filled him with the warm fuzzies.

 

Also he was a little offended that neither Siha or Yeonkuk asked about his whereabouts but maybe that was for the best.

 

 

(My tumblr [Knightintights](http://knightintights.tumblr.com/) Lol read the end notes to know why I'm linking it here.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm finally adding Noir's Minhyuk! He is now going to be a main member of the cult chat. Wooooo. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long to update! I was working on another fic and I'm shit at multi tasking ; ^; (And I'm sort of running out of ideas for this but I will find some more, even if it kills me. It's probably going to be more au stuff tbh. That being said if you have any AUs or like prompts you would like to see, go ahead and suggest them because I can honestly use the help. Just a reminder that this is a pg* fic so nothing to nasty lmao. The * is there because as you can tell there is a lot of cursing so I technically can't call this pg but you get what I'm saying. ;3)
> 
> If you don't want to comment the suggestion then you can ask on my tumblr Knightintights (How do people add links in the notes and stuff?)


	32. Why would you drink this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop Au

Rocky yawned as Minhyuk(Nr) unlocked the front door of the coffee shop. The morning shift always took a while to pick up but soon the store will be busy and Rocky wasn’t looking forward to it, he never is. 

“I wish I didn’t have to work.” Rocky whined.

“Everyone wishes that.” Minhyuk giggled. Rocky was going to continue to whine but their first customer came in and headed straight to the counter.

“Hello sir, what can I get you today?” Rocky chirped with a fake smile, the man in front of him looked dead on the inside but Rocky didn’t say anything.

“How much is it to fill an extra large cup with espresso?” He asked.

“I-I’m sorry?” Rocky stuttered.

“An extra large cup. How much to fill it with espresso?” The man stared into Rocky’s soul, a chill ran up the brista’s spine.

“Ummm, I’m not sure?” Rocky mumbled. “We can fill up a cup and price it afterwards, if that’s okay...” Rocky looked over at Minhyuk, who looked equally as terrified.

“Sure, the names Minhyuk.” Minhyuk(bee) pulled out his phone and walked off to the side. Minhyuk started pumping shots of espresso into the largest size cup they had. The cup was filled after 25 shots and both bristas were scared of this unholy drink of pure caffeine.

“Would you like whip cream on top?” Minhyuk asked politely, the man shook his head and paid for the drink, leaving $5 in the tip jar and promptly leaving the store. Rocky made sure to put his smile back on as more customers filtered through the door. The store slowly emptied out and Rocky took a breather as a new customer walked up to the counter a few minutes later.

“What can I get you sir?” Rocky chirped again for the millionth time.

“Can I get a large vanilla latte with 35 pumps of caramel sauce.” The man asked and Rocky had to do a double take.

“Did you say  _ 35 _ pumps of caramel sauce?” Rocky asked.

“Yup, is that a problem?” 

“N-no, I just wanted to make sure. Can I get your name?” 

“Minhyuk!” Minhyuk(BtoB) smiled and paid for the drink before walking off to the side, like everyone else did when they waited for coffee. Rocky handed the order to Minhyuk, who looked at him like he was crazy but Rocky just shrugged at him. Minhyuk shook his head but made the drink, making sure to count each pump of gooey sugar. The two workers watched as the man left, happily sipping the drink. Neither barista thought the drinks could get any weirder but oh were they were wrong. Another man walks in and looks at the menu for a solid five minutes before walking up to the counter.

“Yeah, can I get a large cup filled with whip cream, 4 pumps of raspberry sauce, 1 pump of caramel, strawberries, bananas, nuts, frappuccino chips, dark chocolate curls, and a vanilla drizzle. Also can you stir it before you add the vanilla drizzle.?” The man asks before Rocky can say anything to him. Rocky looks at the screen in front of him and repeats the order loud enough for Minhyuk to hear and said boy is trying his best to hide his “What the fuck” face from the customer.

“May I get you name, sir?” Rocky asks.

“Minhyuk.” Minhyuk(M6) says a soft thank you and drops a $10 tip in the jar. Rocky snickers as Minhyuk hands the “drink” to the customer. 

“What type of order was that?” Minhyuk whispers when said man leaves.

“I don’t know, it looked kinda like an ice cream.” Rocky muttered, now he wanted ice cream. “Hey, do you want to hit up the swirl after work?” Rocky asked and the other boy nodded his head as a new customer walked up to the counter.

“Hello, what may I get you?” Rocky chirped.

“Do you guys do latte art here?” The man asks.

“Ummm.” Rocky looked over at Minhyuk because he didn’t know anything about latte art but apparently Minhyuk did. “Yes, we do.”

“That’s great!” The man beamed. “I want a medium mocha latte with the art saying ‘Fuck you’ and a dick under it. Oh and a medium mocha frappuccino. My name is Minhyuk.” Neither barista could hold back their laughter but it seemed the man didn’t mind. They worked on the drinks while Minhyuk(CnB) took a seat at one of the tables, another man walks in and sits down with Minhyuk. Both Minhyuk(Nr) and Rocky assume the drink is for this man. Rocky inspected the lovely latte art before calling out Minhyuk’s name. To say that the other man was shocked was an understatement. Minhyuk dropped a $20 tip in the jar on his way out the door and the man just stared at his drink. Rocky sadly had to focus on the other customers but at some point the man finally got up and left, leaving the drink on the table, latte art still there.

“Hello sir, what can I get you?” Rocky said for the millionth time today.

“I would like a pumpkin spice latte with 13 shots of espresso, no whip cream, please.” The man said with a lovely smile.  _ What a handsome face. _ Rocky thought but was quickly brought back to reality when Minhyuk threw a banana at his head.

“Can I get your name?” Rocky asks.

“It’s Minhyun and I intend to transcend humanity and become a god.” Minhyun said with the straightest face and Rocky honestly believed him. 

It was 5 minutes till their shift ended and both baristas were impatiently waiting for the clock to go faster. They prayed to every single god, hoping that a wave of customers didn’t suddenly flood the store. A man soon entered the store but if it was only one customer then it was fine.

“Hello sir, what may I get you?” Rocky chirped.

“Can I get a coffee frappuccino with everything in and on it?” The man smiled innocently, like he didn’t just order a monster of a drink.

“Everything as in everything?” The man nodded. “Sir, you do know we have 12 different syrups, 15 different sauces, 2 different shots, 7 different fruits, and 12 different toppings, right?” Rocky asked with wide eyes.

“Right, right, I would like 3 pumps of everything.” The man says like nothing weird is going on.

“I-I… Alright, may I get your name.” Rocky says in defeat.

“It’s Minhyuk.” Minhyuk(Mx a.k.a satan.) sat down and played on his phone while Rocky and Minhyuk worked oh his drink. They actually had to go into the back room and grab a cup larger than the extra large since this drink was so massive. The double X cups were discontinued a few months back but it looked like it was making a rare comeback just for this order. When the drink was finished the two barista didn’t hesitate to run into the break room and tell the next shift workers that they were done. Rocky and Minhyuk went to the ice cream shop and talked about all the weird orders they received today and how it was strange that they were all named Minhyuk, except for one Minhyun. They cried when they all showed up the next day as well.   



	33. Ninja Level Pro!

The line was decently long and excitement filled the air. Rocky tried to look inconspicuous like everyone else but a few girls in front of them would look back at their group. Was it really that weird for seven dudes to be at a fanmeeting… Rocky recalled all the times he saw a dude at one of his own fan meetings, the fact he could remember all of them was worrisome. The line slowly moved forward as more and more fans were let into the large room where the fanmeeting was being held. Rocky and co were at the very end of the line, since they didn’t want to stand out amongst all the females but the girls who stood in front of them seemed to giggle every so often. Maybe they recognized them, no that's impossible. No one should be able to see past the mouth/medical/surgical/whatever the fuck you want to call them, face masks, sunglasses, and hat combo. Oh wait, maybe it was the  _ Minhyuk Protection  _ ~~_ Squid _ ~~ _ Squad™ _ shirts. Yeahhhh that was probably it, no one could stare at the super HD picture of Minhyuk’s face without smiling or maybe it was because Minhyuk(Mx) fucked up and put squid instead of squad so they had to cross out the word squid and write squad in silver marker, man were they a huge questionable mess of goop that no one wanted to clean up so they just ignored the mess and cringe whenever they step on the goop but they still can’t be bothered to clean it up. Finally Rocky and co make it to the door and are let inside after a few worried glances, some shrugged shoulders, and lots of double checking. 

“Man, that was a pain.” Bbomb said as they sat down in the last row. They had to pull some strings but they managed to get the back row of seats to themselves. True ninjas hid in the shadows.

“When are they coming out?” Minhyuk(mx) was practically buzzing in his seat.

“Soon? How should I know.” Minhyuk(m6) answered.

“Wait, doesn’t Map6 have fan meetings?” Minhyuk(cnb) asked.

“Of course we do, I just don’t pay attention to the times. It’s basically a “hey it’s time to go out.” and a “hey it’s time to leave.” Minhyuk(m6) shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s a big mood to be honest.” Minhyun said as he looked around the room. “I’m surprised at how many people came.” 

“Why?” Rocky asked, this was about the same amount that showed up to his first few fan meetings.

“Well back in my day, we only had like 15 people show until we established a decent fan base and then crashed and burned and then rose from the ashes.” Minhyun muttered as he looked off into the distances as if he was reliving everything.

“Yeah, it sucks you missed Nu’est’s first win.” Minhyuk(Mx) stated, causing Minhyun to tear up.

“I may have missed the win but I got to sneak out to the celebration. That was when I learned that victory sex is the best sex.” Minhyun wiped his eyes and pinched Minhyuk’s(mx) side, who in returned yelped out in pain, making a few people in front of them turn around and look at them. The cult all wave and give quiet apologizes to the fans until they turn back around. Suddenly everyone in the room was screaming.

“What’s going on!” Minhyuk(Mx) yelled out.

“They’re coming out idiot.” Minhyuk(m6) said as he rolled his eyes.

“OH SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET” Minhyuk(Mx) screeched at the top of his lungs.

“Oh! You got Minhyuk’s attention!” Minhyuk(cnb) pointed at Minhyuk(Nr), who was staring at them… Actually all the members were staring at Minhyuk(mx)... No wait, everyone was staring at Minhyuk(Mx).

“God damn it Minhyuk, look at what you’ve done.” Bbomb and co lowkey slid down their chairs except Minhyuk(mx).

“I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU MINHYUK!” He yelled out.

“Stop elongating your words, I don’t think the readers like that.” Minhyun nagged.

“Thank you!” Minhyuk(nr) squeaked over the mic and Minhyuk(Mx) actually died, he was on the ground d-e-d, gone, never coming back, no 1-up, 1 hit k.o, it was super effective, he’s never going to make a whole nother appearance in this fic ever again.

“Eh, we’re better off without him.” Minhyuk(btob) said and everyone agreed. The cult “calmly” watched the fan meeting. In reality they were cooing and cheering whenever Minhyuk(Nr) did something, even if it was just sipping water. Finally, the whole meet and greet part was about to go down, Noir was sitting down at the table and fans were slowly making their way to each of the boys. When it was the cult’s turn to go down, it seemed everyone had their eyes on them. 

“I wonder why everyone is staring, we’re just normal people.” Minhyuk(btob) whispered to the others.

“Maybe it’s because we’re all grown ass men. Well… Most of us.” Bbomb said.

“R00d.” Rocky crossed his arms, he was totally a grown ass man. 

“It’s probably the shirts.” Minhyuk(cnb) chimed in. One by one they were let onto the stage and lucky for them Minhyuk(nr) was at the very end. After awkward conversations with the other members of Noir, the cult finally got to their brother in arms, the home dog, the coolest boi since sliced bread. Minhyuk(cnb) was first.

“Hey, good job today.” Minhyuk(cnb) said, he didn’t know what else to say but they quietly conversed about cats.

“I’m so proud of you, I feel like a mother watching her son accomplish his dreams.” Minhyuk(btob) sniffled and Minhyuk(nr) offered him a tissue and a soft pat on the shoulder.

“I ate your hot pocket.” Rocky said nonchalantly and then proceed to give Minhyuk(nr) a freshly baked hot pocket. How did Rocky get a freshly baked hot pocket? The world may never know, but the reader can. 

>.>

<.<

>.>

<.<

>.<

<.>

<.<

>.>

Rocky’s jacket pocket is actually a mini microwave/toaster. 100% true.

Bbomb gave Minhyuk(nr) the look™ and the younger understood what he meant. Slowly, Minhyuk(nr) reached into his pocket and there in his hand was a hollowed out bible that could be used to store anything he wanted inside.

“If you ever get a mullet I’m putting you up for adoption.” Minhyuk(m6) warned. “Also never dye your hair orange. Sure  _ some _ people can pull it off but at the end of the day it still looks  _ stupid _ . Also Also never dye everyone’s hair the same  _ ridiculous _ color. Sure it worked for B.A.P but it’s  _ really  _ hard to fuck up generic blond. But Youngjae looked 11/10 during the power era if I’m honest. And I get that natural hair looks “the best” but that doesn’t mean jack shit when it comes to bubblegum pink hair don’t @ me. Also I can’t imagine Zelo with a natural hair color, like I know he’s had it before but nope it just doesn’t pop up into my brain memory unless I see a picture. What the fuck am I ranting about? Oh right, so no mullets no dumb hair colors.” Minhyuk(M6) said.

“I think I already had orangish hair.” Minhyuk(nr) confessed.

“Did you?” Minhyuk(m6) ask.

“I dunno maybe? Or maybe  _ someone’s  _ eyes were playing tricks on them. It was probably the lighting to be honest.” Minhyuk(nr) answered. A manger finally lead Minhyuk(M6) off the stage.

“Looks like I’m the final boss. It only makes sense since I am the false profit. A Minhyun disguised as a merely Minhyuk to fool everyone into letting their guard down before I make the finishing blow. Soon the world will be mine.” Minhyun started to laugh maniacally but then he choked on with own spit, Minhyuk(nr) patted him on the back until the coughing stopped. “Don’t forget to raise some hell and devour your enemies.” Minhyun said as he left the stage.

“I won’t.” Minhyuk(nr) called after him. Minhyuk(nr) looked down the table and noticed his members were either confused or scared but to him this was just another day in the Minhyuk cult.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): This lovely prompt was given to me by the user Nanuromi, Thank you so much!
> 
>  
> 
> Minhyuk(mx) quickly ran down the steps and jumped onto the stage to give Minhyuk(nr) a hug before running away from the security guards. To this day the grand chase between Minhyuk(mx) and the security guards is still known as the most deadly event to ever go down in history.


	34. Driving 101

Rocky was sitting in the back seat of Bbomb’s car, dicking around on his phone while he, Bbomb, and Minhyuk(nr) thought about something to do.

“Alright Minhyuk, I’m going to teach you how to drive.” Bbomb said suddenly.

“But I don’t have my permit??” Minhyuk stammered.

“So what, it’ll be fun.” Bbomb insisted.

“I always wanted to break the law.” Rocky chirped from the backseat.

“I-I mean… I guess?” Minhyuk and Bbomb switched seats and the eldest slowly explained what the younger needed to do. Minhyuk drove around the parking lot going at the terrifying speed of 5 miles per hour, there were people walking faster than his driving. Rocky was able to safely leave the car and come back inside the car as he drove.

“Okay, you can go a _ little _ faster then this, just gently press down on the acceleration.” Bbomb advised.

“But what if I crash!?” Minhyuk whimpered.

“We’ve drove around the parking lot like 20 times now, you can handle a little faster.” Bbomb said encouragingly. 

“Don’t be a pussy.” Rocky chimed in and those words surprisingly worked, Minhyuk was now driving at a solid 6 mph. This bizarre driving practice continued for months until Minhyuk was driving like a professional stunt driver.

“Man, I should really get my permit and license so I can actually drive legally.” Minhyuk mused out loud as he drove Bbomb and Rocky to a large white building.

“Haha, well here’s your final test, wait here and be ready to drive when we get back.” Bbomb said as he and Rocky left the car with empty duffel bags and clown masks. Minhyuk shrugged off their weird attire as normal Minhyuk wear and turned up the radio so he could jam while he waited for their return. The music was loud but a faint strange noise caught Minhyuk’s attention, he lowered the volume so he could figure out what the sound was, it was an alarm of somesort. Bbomb and Rocky quickly threw the now filled duffle bags into the back as they jumped into the car.

“Drive, Drive, Drive!” Rocky yelled over the radio. Without thinking Minhyuk stepped on the gas pedal.

“Did you guys rob a fucking bank!” Minhyuk screamed. 

“...No.” Bbomb lied as police cars started following them. “Shit! It’s the popo, drive faster Minhyuk.” Minhyuk stepped harder on the gas and swarved between cars, losing a few of the cop cars but not all of them.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me you were just using me as a getaway driver.” Minhyuk sniffled, feeling used. 

“You honestly think we had this planned since the beginning? You’re giving us too much credit.” Rocky laughed.

“...You guys thought about it this morning didn’t you…” Minhyuk rolled his eyes when both Minhyuk’s gave him sheepish grins. “I hate both of you.” 

“Hey, turn here.” Bbomb pointed to a gas station. “We’ll lose them in the car wash.” 

“I don’t think that works.” Minhyuk complained as he did said thing. “We’re going to jail.” He sighed while the other two relaxed into their seats, enjoying the soapy show. To his surprise it there were no cop cars when they exited the car wash but there was a very angry gas station worker. After apologizing and paying said worker $50, Minhyuk drove to an open field where there was another car waiting for them. Bbomb and Minhyuk transferred the money bags to the trunk of the new car, while Minhyuk dumped gasoline onto the old car.

“Goodbye old friend.” Minhyuk was honestly going to miss this car but it had too much evidence. Bbomb lit the deadly flame and the trio drove off into the sunset while the old car exploded in the background. “So now what?” 

“We go back to my place and split the cash, then we set you an appointment at the dmv to get your permit. Make sure you read this.” Bbomb handed Minhyuk a handbook. A few days later Minhyuk takes his permit test and passes, his manger is shocked about how good Minhyuk is at driving even though this is his  _ first _ time behind the wheel. The members of Noir was shocked about the load of cash they find in one of Minhyuk’s suitcases. All in all it was a pretty normal Minhyuk day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was loosely based off something I did once. My friend and I were bored and we were sitting in an empty parking lot so she offered to let me driver around in her car (Even tho I didn't have a permit lmao.) I was scared the whole time but I did a decent job but I never went faster then 5 mph and I stopped when I accidentally drove onto the median.   
> But recently (last week) I got my driving permit so now I can legally drive (as long as I have someone with me) and that made me remember the time I drove.   
> I highly suggest making an appointment at the dmv! The wait is no joke I had to wait an hour and a half to take the test and then 7 hours to get my actual permit.


	35. School is for losers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains some true but questionable duck facts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a high school au based off the american school system because I don’t know shit about the Korean school system other than when it starts and ends.   
> Also Minhyuk(nr)’s name in Rocky’s phone is “Chip” do you know the reference ;3

Rocky was walking to school, since he lived about 4 songs away, when someone texted him. He pulled out his phone and checked it.

 

**Chip:** Good Morning! 

**Rocky:** Morning! Man, I really don’t want to go to school.

**Chip:** Lmao, who actually wants to go to school? I wish I could just go to band and go home. Maybe science, since I have friends in it.

**Rocky:** Can we just not go today? I’m down to just leave. Jkjk

**Chip:** I wouldn’t blame you if you left, I wish I could but I’m already here.

**Rocky:** I’ll come rescue you from the castle, you better not be in another castle when I get there.

**Chip:** Call me princess toadstool instead of peach lmao. 

**Rocky:** I will never understand why a peach is incharge of a bunch of mushrooms.

**Chip:** I will never understand why a pink dinosaur would launch eggs out of its nose/mouth.

**Rocky:** Dude, Yoshi and Birdo are the truest otp.

**Chip:** Dino love is best love. The cutest dino boyfriends or boyfriend/girlfriend depending on which cannon you follow.

**Rocky:** Oh god I’m torn between drag queen Birdo and trans Birdo. 

**Rocky:** I’m here btw, see you in a few.

 

Rocky and Minhyuk make eye contact and suddenly their joke becomes reality.The two boys greet each other then starts walking towards the performing arts building because no one ever expects students to ditch school from there. It was dumb really. They quietly opened the double doors leading to the outside world and simply walked through. Yes, this is what real freedom felt like. Rocky and Minhyuk were a few minutes away from the school when they heard the morning bell ring.

“Damn that thing is loud.” Rocky claimed.

“Looks like there's no turning back.” Minhyuk chuckled. “We should probably get out of the open though. y’know, just in case truancy officers decide they actually want to do something today.” Minhyuk offered and Rocky lead them into a neighborhood that has an exit near his neighborhood.

“Let's leave our stuff at my house since backpacks pretty much scream “students ditching class.” We can figure out our next step of action afterwards.” Rocky explained and Minhyuk nodded in agreement. They passed the short 15 minute walk with small talk. When they reached Rocky’s front door the younger pressed his ear to the door, there was silence so he quietly unlocked the door and walked inside while Minhyuk handed him his backpack. Rocky silently thanked the heavens his room was near the front door and away from his parents room. He dropped off both of their backpacks in his room and quickly went back outside and locked the door again, Minhyuk gave him a thumbs up. They walked a few houses down before they started planning on what to to do.

“We could watch a movie, the theater is like a 20ish minute walk from here.” Rocky offered.

“Is there anything good out?” Minhyuk asked but Rocky just shrugged his shoulders. “I'll see what's playing then.” The older snorted. Sadly nothing interesting was showing.

“We could go to the park, there's a side entrance near the bottom so we can avoid walking like 30 minutes to the main entrance.” Rocky suggested.

“It’s the huge park that opened a few months ago, right?” Minhyuk asked.

“Yeah, it has a skate park, a bunch of mini play areas scatter everywhere, two big ponds with birds, an open concert hall, dog parks, open fields, trees, a bunch of gazebos, a cool fountain thing and since it’s a school day not a lot of people should be there.” Rocky listed everything at the park. “There’s also a market thingy but that’s only on the weekends.” Rocky added.

“Huh, sounds cool, let’s go.” Minhyuk grinned and the younger boy lead them to the park. They walked inside the small park entrance and immediately bolted towards the swings, soon they were competing to see who could swing the highest. Rocky accented his win by jumping off said swing and landing in the mulch with a barrel roll. The few kids who were playing on the jungle gym cheered for him while the parents shook their heads because now their children were going to attempt the same trick. Rocky and Minhyuk decided to leave the scene of the crime and walk father into the park. The trees provided great cover from the sun and a light breeze kept them cool while they walked through the many different paths. Their next stop was the large fountain that had a shaded sitting area surround it but there were also these weird bell, chime, things that people could hit with mallets.

“What’s the point of this?” Minhyuk asked as he whacked the large metal pulls.

“I honestly don’t know.” Rocky replied with a shrug. “They sound pretty though.” The two boys make a quick wish at the fountain before continuing their journey. They pass various jungle gyms and gazebos before they reach the pond in the center of the park. 

“Oh my god, why are there so many geese.” Minhyuk asked.

“There are also ducks.” Rocky chirped as he pointed at the other side of the pond.

“I just noticed that the sidewalk is covered in bird shit.” Minhyuk giggled as they avoid the poop covered sidewalk to get closer to the pond. “Wait, why does that duck look different from the others?” Minhyuk asked.

“That’s because it’d a different breed. Most of these are mallards, that one is a pekin. Someone probably left it here.” Rocky explained because he’s apparently a duck expert. 

“Wow, you sure know a lot.” Minhyuk looked at him in awe.

“Male ducks have a corkscrew penises because female ducks have maze like vaginas.” Rocky continued his duck facts.

“Wait, hold the fuck up. What the fuck, why?” Minhyuk wasn’t ready for this tea to be split.

“Well ducks bond with one mate during mating season but rival males will try and fuck another male’s mate so due to the… non-consensual penetration, female ducks evolved and developed a maze like vagina for self-defence, which caused male ducks to develop a corkscrew dick.” Rocky rambled on.

“When you say maze like, do you mean to tell me this duck has dead ends in her va-jayjay.” Minhyuk said with the most deadpan expression.

“Yeah, you know what a corkscrew looks like right? Well the vagina is equally as twist and has dead ends and spirals that turn in the opposite direction, making it really hard for the unwanted male to breed her.” Rocky continued to explain.

“What about the mates? How do they do the do if the putine is a maze.” Minhyuk asked, he didn’t know why he wanted to know, this was honestly shit he could have lived without ever knowing but it was too late now, curiosity had him wrapped around her little pinky.

“Simple, the female let’s them. She does this lil dance and loosens up and bam they bang. It just shows that at the end of the female ducks are on top, since only 3% of ducklings are born of forced matings.” Rocky finishes his informative lesson on duck fucking and Minhyuk doesn’t know what to do with this information. The two boys are interrupted but loud splashing, it looked like the pekin duck was beating the shit out of a male mallard duck. 

“Damn, the circle of life is cruel.” Minhyuk felt sorry for the mallard duck, as the larger pekin duck slammed it’s head into the side of the pond.

“It looks like the pekin is trying to steal the other duck’s mate, that’s fucked up.” Rocky wished he could do something but it was best not to intervene in the wild life. They couldn’t watch anymore real life animal planet so they walked away from the pond. Further up north was the skate park but neither boy had a skateboard so they decided to leave the park to grab lunch. Lucky for them across the road from the park was one of those long chain of various stores and fast food places. They settled on Wendo’s and explored some nearby stores after they finished eating. Rocky jokenly grabbed one of each paint swatch at Homes Deephoes and read some of the weird color names out loud. There was Lazer Lemon, Swift Purple Hawk, Summer Late Tomato, Magic Purple Moon, Cheese Puff, etc, etc. Rocky even tried to come up with a rap but it failed miserably.

“We should probably head back soon.” Minhyuk mused out loud after he checked the time, it was approaching the time school let out and his brother would definitely leave him if he wasn’t in the car 3 mintues after the bell rang.

“Do we still have time for the dog park?” Rocky asked as they re-entered the park.

“Of course!” Minhyuk exclaimed, no one could say no to puppies. The dog park was located at the back of the park and it was separated into two, one side for small dogs and one side for big dogs. The small dog side was pretty empty so they went into the large dog side and were almost immediately attac by a large fluffy golden retriever, named… Goldie (I’m bad with names.) They ran around with a bunch of dogs and laughed whenever the dogs would mount each other because what else are you supposed to do when that happens, dogs are weird. Rocky and Minhyuk finally left the park when there was only an hour left of school. They stopped by a gas station to get drinks and headed to Rocky’s house to grab Minhyuk’s backpack. They made it back to school just as the bell rang, Minhyuk was sitting on the hood of his brother’s car and Rocky gave him a hug before walking back home.

 

**Chip:** Thanks for the date, lmao.

**Rocky:** Anytime my dude, it’s so much better than going to school lololol.

**Chip:** True dat. Maybe next time we can crash at Bbomb’s apartment or something, I think I’ve gotten enough exercise for the year. 

**Rocky:** I’m down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based off one of the many times I ditched school during my senior year of highschool. It’s funny how I went from perfect attendance my whole life to ditching either a few classes or the whole day a few times a month.   
> Don’t ditch school kiddos……. Unless you have all of these:   
> 1\. Amazing grades (A&Bs. maybe Cs if it’s in a useless class.)  
> 2\. No tests.   
> 3.An “excuse” note (My school just needed your student # and name at the top and some sort of parent signature, they didn’t read the actual note. I remember this one chick excused like 80 of her absences a few weeks before graduation lmao my school really didn’t give a shi.)
> 
> P.S. the pekin duck ended up leaving the mallard duck alone the next day because another pekin duck showed up so the mallard duck was able to get his girlfriend back. Yay for happy endings


	36. This is why Minhyuk isn’t allowed to plan our trips.

Rocky didn’t know what was happening, he woke up to someone banging on the front door and when he went to check he was dragged out then shoved into a car. The radio was playing something he couldn’t understand and Minhyuk(mx) was driving. Rocky glanced outside the window and was met with darkness, the sun was still under the horizon.

“What time is it?” Rocky mumbled out as he drifted dangerously close to sleep.

 “Ummmm, like 4 a.m, go back to sleep I’ll wake you up when we get there.” Minhyuk(mx) said calmly and it soothed the younger back into slumber. Rocky didn’t wake up again until someone was shaking his shoulder, the rapper stretched his muscles before getting out of the car, he slowly lined up with the other Minhyuks and looked to the ocean. The ocean breeze felt refreshing and the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, it was a beautiful sight.

“So why are we here?” Minhyuk(m6) asked when the sun had made its full ascent into the morning sky.

“We’re going on an adventure!” Minhyuk(mx) yelled then he pointed to the dock. “On that!” There was an old steamboat floating on the water’s surface.

“Is it safe?” Minhyuk(cnb) asked, looking at the old boat with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course, we wouldn’t be taking it if it wasn’t in tip top shape, that would be dangerous maybe even deadly.” Minhyuk(mx) answered and with that everyone just shrugged to each other and followed Minhyuk(mx) onto the steamboat. It took a few mintues to get the steam engine going but it was smooth sailing from there. Rocky looked over the side of the boat and watched the waves glide past them, today was a great day to go out to sea, the waters were calm, the sky was clear, and there was nothing but miles of ocean. 

“So where exactly are we going?” Minhyun asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise!” Minhyuk(mx) grinned.

“Is it a genuine surprise or is it a surprise because you don’t know if it’s going to work out.” Bbomb chimed in.

“Ummm both?” Minhyuk(mx) replied.

“This is going to be fun.” Minhyuk(btob) snorted but had a gentle smile on his lips and Rocky silently agreed. No one knew how long they were sailing for but the sun was now in the middle of the sky and everyone was hungry. Luckily for them, Minhyuk(btob) and Minhyun walked out of the cabin holding plates.

“Lunch is ready.” Minhyuk(btob) called out. Everyone obediently grabbed a plate from them as they walked inside. Lunch was passed with excited chatter and mindless banter until Minhyuk(nr) noticed something outside the window.

“Is that a lighthouse?” He asked and pointed out the window. It was in fact a lighthouse sitting on top of a small island. Minhyuk(mx) let out a loup woop then ran out of the cabin to steer the boat closer to the lighthouse.

“It looks like it’s going to rain.” Bbomb pointed out when they exited the cabin. The once blue skies were now an angry gray and lighting flashed in the distance.

“Maybe we should take shelter inside the lighthouse.” Minhyuk(cnb) yelled up to Minhyuk(mx).

“No, this is all going to plan.” Minhyuk(mx) laughed maniacally and started to circle the lighthouse. Everyone else stumbled around the deck, trying to find something to hold onto before they were rocked off the boat. Rocky desperately held onto the side railing with one arm and held onto Minhyuk(nr) with his other. Rocky finally opened his eyes when the steamboat stopped rocking, it seemed like the ocean calmed down but the skies were still gray. Minhyuk(nr) gasped louded causing Rocky to look over the side of the boat then he gasped loudly as well.

“We’re floating.” Rocky whispered completely stunned. “We’re floating!” He yelled. The once old steamboat was now adorned with more futuristic, yet still old, looking parts. The boat was heading towards the clouds and everyone was too overwhelmed to question it, well except for Minhyuk(mx) who was steering the boat with a broad grin cemented to his face. The steamboat broke through the overcast and the view felt like it was ripped straight out of a fairytale but the boat didn’t stop ascending, it kept going higher and higher.

“We aren’t going where I think we’re going… right?” Minhyun said in childish wonder. 

“We’re going to space boyos!” Minhyuk(mx) announced with an overjoyed tone. The steamboat leaves the thermosphere and enters the exosphere, they were really in space, surrounded by inky blackness and twinkling stars.

“Whoa what is that!” Minhyuk(m6) yelled out. Everyone wiped their head towards his direction and Minhyuk(mx) quickly steered the steamboat out of the way. Large purple whale-sharks swam past them peacefully. 

“Why the fuck are there giant sharks in space!” Bbomb yelled out.

“Because space is basically a giant ocean.” Minhyuk(mx) answered from the flying bridge. “Why do you think we’re in a boat and not a rocketship.” 

“B-but nasa!” Minhyuk(cnb) tried to make an argument but he was too distracted by the various sea creatures swimming past them.

“Nasa is a bunch of lies! This, what you’re seeing right now, this is the truth, this is real, this is our adventure.” Minhyuk(mx) smirked proudly at his friends down on the deck. Everyone shared a look before cheering in excitement.

“Where to first, captain?” Rocky chirped and Minhyuk(mx) felt giddy inside. 

“We can go anywhere you want, just point in a direction.” Minhyuk(mx) said with his best captain voice and that’s what they did. The minhyuk cult traveled the vast oceans of space and fought dangerous space creatures and vicious space pirates. All in all it was a fun time.


	37. Dogs are a thing...

**Drummer Boi:** When are you guys going to get here?

**Red Minhyuk:** We’ll be there in an hour or so, depends when Bbomb wants to actually move.

**B-Bomb:** It’s not my fault I can’t feel my kneecaps.

**Chip:** Are you okay? Why can’t you feel your knees?   
**Pretty Senpai:** It’s because he and Kyung were-

**Drummer Boi:** Playing twister and he pulled a muscle…

**Pretty Senpai:** That was a text message how did you interrupt me?

**Drummer Boi:** Magic

**Pretty Senpai:** ...I mean, **_I guess_ ** …

**Gentleman Prince:** Where are Rocky and Minhyuk, I feel like  they would have chimed in by now.

**Drummer Boi:** They’re already here, Rocky’s playing a game and Minhyuk is knocked out. I think he stopped breathing.

**B-Bomb:** Fingers crossed.

**Red Minhyuk:** We all know you would miss him the most.

**B-Bomb:** No I wouldn’t.

**Red Minhyuk:** …You’re probably right.

**Pretty Senpai:** I feel like Bbomb wouldn’t even notice any of us died until he was forced to say something at our funeral.

**Gentleman Prince:** I mean, where is the lie.

**Chip:** This got depressing fast.

**Red Minhyuk:** Don’t worry, when we do die, we’re guaranteed a spot in ultra heaven.

**Chip:** Ultra heaven?   
**Pretty Senpai:** Yeah, it’s a heaven above heaven, only a select few can enter. God himself isn’t even allowed inside.

**Chip:** Why not?

**B-Bomb:** Have you ever read the bible, he’s done some pretty fucked up shit. I mean what good person makes a man kill his son?

**Drummer Boi:** Oh shoot, I forgot to buy the drinks. Do you think I can leave Rocky and Minhyuk here alone?   
**Gentleman Prince:** Probably? I mean Minhyuk is sleeping so everything should be fine.

**Red Minhyuk:** Did you forget that one time we found Minhyuk napping inside the stomach of a whale and when we woke him up he had no idea how he got there?

**Chip:** Why were you guys inside a whale?

**B-Bomb:** We were sailing in the ocean and then a whale swallowed our boat.

**Pretty Senpai:** It took us like a week to finally get out.

**Chip:** Sounds… Fun?   
**Red Minhyuk:** Yeah, it was pretty entertaining watching everyone slowly go mad with mad whale disease.

**Drummer Boi:** I feel like I can trust Rocky to prevent anything bad from happening.

 

And with that Minhyuk(cnb) left his apartment to buy drinks.

Rocky was stretched out on Minhyuk’s(cnb) couch, playing pokemon silver on a gameboy he found in the older’s room. Minhyuk(mx) was using Rocky’s lap as a pillow while he drifted between being kinda awake and dead asleep. After six hours of nonstop pokemon training, Rocky finally puts the gameboy down, that was when he noticed Minhyuk was passed out on his lap. Out of habit, the younger runs his hand through the sleeping man’s hair but pauses when he feels something weird… After some through investigation a.k.a picking through Minhyuk’s hair like a monkey looking for bugs, Rocky discovers some weird hair extensions that hide a headband. 

“Oh my god, he’s going bald.” Rocky gasps and takes the headband and hair extensions off. “Never mind he just has dog ears.” Rocky lets out a sigh of relief as he rubs the velvety soft dog ears. Wait… Something wasn’t right here but Rocky couldn’t put his finger on it… Hmmmm, whatever could it be. Suddenly a strong feeling hit Rocky right in the gut and everything made sense, he had to pee. Without another thought, the younger jumped off the couch and ran for the bathroom. Minhyuk(mx) grumbled from the ground and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. The older looked around the room and noticed he was alone, where was everyone? Rocky came back into the living room and heard loud banging from the kitchen, he followed the sound and found Minhyuk(mx) digging through the cabinets. 

“whacha looking for?” Rocky asks, spooking Minhyuk.

“God, you scared the living shit out of me.” Minhyuk whined. “I'm looking for Minhyuk’s secret stash of junk food.” 

“But isn't everyone coming over to eat dinner?” Rocky asks.

“Are they?” Minhyuk tilts his head to the side, looking like a confused pupper. Rocky just wanted to pet him but the front door opened and Minhyuk(cnb) came into the kitchen carrying bags of various drinks.

“Oh, you two are in here, help me put everything away so we can start dinner.” Minhyuk looked at the two in front of him and squinted at Minhyuk, was there something different about him? Hmmmm… Minhyuk(cnb) shrugged his shoulders and started shoving drinks into the fridge. Rocky and Minhyuk(cnb) started cooking dinner while Minhyuk(mx) lounged on the couch and scrolled through his phone. There was a knock at the front door so Minhyuk(mx) got up to answer it.

“Who is it?” Minhyuk(mx) called out.

“It’s us.” Came Minhyuk’s(btob) voice from the other side of the door.

“Us who?” Minhyuk(mx) giggled.

“Us as in, if you don’t open the door right now, I’ll kick your ass.” This time it was Bbomb’s voice. Minhyuk(mx) finally opened the door and let the other cult members into the apartment. Minhyun and Minhyuk(btob) went into the kitchen while everyone else followed Minhyuk(mx) back into the kitchen. Minhyuk(nr) couldn’t stop himself from staring at Minhyuk(mx), the man had dog ears sprouting from the top of his head and they definitely weren’t a headband seeing as the floppy ears would twitch occasionally. There was a loud metallic clunk from the kitchen and Minhyuk’s(mx) left floppy ear perked up but flopped back down. Since no one else was bothered by the dog ears, Minhyuk(nr) just assumed it was normal. The time was passed with small talk until Minhyuk, Minhyuk, Minhyun and Rocky came into the living room with dinner fresh off the stove. Everyone would glance at Minhyuk(mx) every so often, there was something about him today that wasn’t  ~~ right?normal?when was minhyuk ever normal? ~~ There was something off about him today but none of the members knew what it was. Rocky lightly nudged Minhyuk(nr).

“Is there something different about Minhyuk today?” Rocky whispered to the other Minhyuk.

“His dog ears maybe?” Minhyuk(nr) shrugged as he whispered back. Rocky’s eyes widened and for the  ~~ first ~~ second time today he noticed the dog ears sitting on top of Minhyuk’s(mx) head.

“Minhyuk has dog ears!” Rocky slammed one hand onto the table and pointed with his other hand. Everyone looked at the ears but no one said anything.

“Ah-ha, I know what it is!” Minhyuk(btob) chirped. “Your fly is down.” Minhyuk(mx) blushed and zipped his fly up. Everyone went back to eating while Rocky and Minhyuk(nr) stared at the dog ears. Suddenly everyone stared at the ears again.

“Wait… When did Minhyuk have dog ears!?” Minhyuk(m6) exclaimed.

“What is with that late reaction.” Rocky looks at his hyungs with an unamused look while Minhyuk(nr) shakes his head in disappointment. 

“Shut up Rocky now is not the time for your sas.” Minhyuk(m6) replies and Rocky starts sketching out a prank because no one tells him what to do.

“So are these permanent or… Umm.” Minhyuk(btob) gestures to the ears.

“I was born with these sooo they’re permanent.” Minhyuk(mx) laughs nervously.

“This explains a lot.” Minhyun adds.

“Do you have a tail?” Bbomb asks pulling the younger Minhyuk’s pants down. “It’s so fluffy!” Bbomb pets the fluffy tail, which cause everyone to gather around to pet the fluff.

“Why did you never tell us you were actually a  _ real _ pupper?” Minhyun asks.

“Because it’s weird…” Minhyuk(mx) mumbled and everyone just gives him The Look™. “What!”

“Dude, you’re already weird, this changes nothing.” Bbomb answers.

“Whatever,” Minhyuk sticks his tongue out at the older. “Just don’t tell anyone, I don’t need scientist coming after me.” 

“Our lips are sealed.” Minhyuk(m6) said and everyone nodded in agreement. 

It looks like our cult has discovered Minhyuk(mx)’s darkest secret, what is going to happen next? Find out next time on I Promise This Isn’t A Cult.

_ To Be Continued. (Probably not.) _

 

Lol I didn’t know how to end this. R.I.P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely person (BooksandKpop) left the idea of Minhyuk(mx) secretly being a dog hybrid and I loved the idea so much I just had to write it, so now Minhyuk(mx) is a dog hybrid lmao.


	38. Sorry, I’m B Sexual.

**Min-Woof:** Do you want to build a snowman? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**B-Bomb:** No.

**Gentleman Prince:** Dude it's the middle of summer?

**Min-Woof:** Bitch we’re building snowmen today whether you like it or not (ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿

**Gentleman Prince:** But how?

**Pretty Senpai:** Is that really a question? I feel like we’ve done more questionable shit than building snowmen in the middle of summer.

**Red Minhyuk:** I would love to join you guys but I have pre made plans, sorry.

**B-Bomb:** Same, plus I don’t like being cold.

**Drummer Boi:** Have fun with whatever you’re doing today.

**Rocky:** It’s a shame you’ll being missing out on the fun tho.

**Chip:** Can my snowman have a hat?

**Min-Woof:** Of course! Now, let’s all meet up at the park!

 

Rocky meets up with everyone at the park. Minhyuk(mx) was already teaching Minhyuk(nr) the snowman building basics, Minhyun and Minhyuk(cnb) were finishing up their first snowmen, while Minhyuk(m6) was just looking at the patch of snow they were building in because it’s the middle of summer, it’s hot as fuck outside, he can feel the sun’s rays melting off his skin, yet the snow seemed to be not melting in the slightest. What the fuck was going on, where did this snow come from. Minhyuk(m6) quieted his thoughts by flopping into the snow and just accepting his fate. Rocky was about to join them when something caught his eye. “Hey isn’t that Bbomb?” He pointed to their missing member, who was walking with Block B into the… Park girls’ bathroom? They all watched in confusion until all the BtoB members arrived and did the same thing.  

“Something’s going on, let’s check it out.” Minhyun takes the lead and walks towards the girls’ bathroom. They peek inside just in time to see BtoB walk into the last stall and disappear when they flush the toilet. They wait a few mintues before doing the same, suddenly they are taken to a strange corridor. “Holy shit, this is some next level bullfuckery.” 

“Someone is coming! We need to hide.” Minhyuk(nr) informs them when he hears footsteps.

“But where?” Minhyuk(m6) looks around only to find nothing.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Minhyuk(mx) says with a coy smile.

The footsteps got closer until they were in front of the  ~~ Squid ~~ Squad, “Why are there snowmen here?” Someone asks.

“How would I know?” Someone else huffs.

“Maybe they’re magical.” 

“We should get going, unless we want to be late.”

“Bye bye, Snowmen.” They wait until the footsteps fade away.

Minhyuk(mx) poked his head out of his snowman, making sure the coast was clear before saying, “We’re safe, let’s go.” Everyone emerged from their snowmen like some sort of twisted christmas story.

“I’m surprised that worked.” Minhyuk(cnb) muses out loud.

“It works on my members so I’m not surprised.” Minhyuk(mx) shrugs his shoulders. 

“Wait… You mean to tell me that you hide in a snowman and the rest of monsta x just doesn’t question it?” Minhyuk(m6) looks at the younger in disbelief.

“It works on managers too.” Minhyun chimes in.

“Also other staff members.”  Rocky adds.

Before the conversation could go anywhere else, Minhyuk(nr) interrupts them, “I found a door that leads to some stairs, maybe it will take us somewhere.” They quietly creep up the stairs and find themselves in a hallway that goes to another room but it’s not actually a room, it’s a balcony of sorts. Said balcony gave them a great view into the room that Bbomb and Minhyuk(btob) went into. Sitting around a large table were  ~~ (ugh math.) ~~ 51 hooded people and oddly, 5 empty seats. 

“What the fuck is going on.” Minhyuk(m6) whispered harshly.

“Obviously it’s a meeting.” Minhyun rolls his eyes.

“But for what?” Rocky asks.

“Shhh, I think something is happening.” Minhyuk(cnb) hushes them and everyone’s attention is back on the table. Slowly the hooded figures unhood themselves, The Minhyuks all gasp when they see 9 different idol groups. One of the idols, Himchan, clears his throat before speaking, “Is everyone ready to begin the swarm meeting.” There is a collective nod. “Then we will start by having a moment of silence for our fallen brethren, B2ST(beast), may their success be fruitful under the name Highlight.” Everyone takes a moment to reflect on the good times. “Now we shall begin the meeting porsan of the- well meeting. Does anyone have questions?” Himchan nodded to Seunghyun.

“Why is he here? Last time I checked It’s Exo not Bxo.” The older rapper pointed at Baekhyun.

“But Baekhyun’s name starts with a B, so it’s close enough.” Lisa answers for the millionth time because Seunghyun literally asks the same question every time. “Also shouldn’t all the Big Bang members except Seungri be in the military? How are all of you here?” The young female idol asks her company mates. The Big Bang members smirk before retelling their epik (; ^] ) adventure. Tl;dr the older members stole a tank while Seungri just drove here like a normal person. The meeting continued in an aimless form of subdued chaos, they went from topic to topic before slowly branching out into smaller constantly rotating groups. 

“Maybe we should leave?” Minhyuk(nr) offers boredly when he notices everyone else in a similar state.

“I’m in.” Rocky chirps and with that they leave the B groups’ secret meeting.

“So now what?” Minhyuk(m6) asks.

“We build snowmen of course! You really need to perfect the art of snow craft.” Minhyuk(mx) states before dragging everyone back to the park. Little did they know, the swarm was just getting started. Who knows how long it will be before they strike. What are they planning? What is their goal? Find out on the next episode of, It’s probably never going to happen because I never continue storylines. ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 9 groups are B.a.p, B1A4, Berry Good, BESTie, Big Bang, BlackPink, Block B, BtoB, and BTS.  
> B2ST a.k.a Highlight used to be apart of it but had to leave since their name doesn't start with a B anymore.  
> Baekhyun was able to join because he's friends with B.A.P and basically whined until they let him join, no one had any objections to him joining anyways. Seunghyun just likes to give Baekhyun a hard time for shits and giggles.
> 
> On another note, I've been thinking about starting another one of these text chat/crack stories except this time with giant maknaes, like Zelo, Sungjae, Yugyeom, and Sanha (If you know anymore tell me please! They have to be the Tallest/Youngest in their group.) I probably won't update it as much as this one but it might be fun to mix things up a bit, get some new blood to mess around with.


	39. Only Real Men Wear Skirts!

**Min-Woof:** Want to make some easy cash? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**B-Bomb:** I’m always down to rob a bank.

**Rocky:** I’ll ready the stuff.

**Chip:** I’ll drive.

**Red Minhyuk:** Excuse me? 

**Drummer Boi:** I feel like we missed something.

**Min-Woof:** No, we’re not robbing a bank. (；￣Д￣）

**B-Bomb:** Than what  _ are _ we doing?

**Pretty Senpai:** cross dressing.

**Min-Woof:** And dancing. ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

**Gentleman Prince:** No thank you?   
**Pretty Senpai:** Too late we already signed up as a group.

**Red Minhyuk:** So we’re basically doing a drag concept?

**Rocky:** How is this going to make us money?

**Drummer Boi:** Are we actually going to try with our outfits or are we just putting on ugly cheap wigs and shitty dresses?

**Min-Woof:** 1.Yes. 2. We’re entering a dance contest that has a cash prize. 3. We went all out with the outfits, we’re going to look like some sexy women.  

**Gentleman Prince:** Is everyone except me okay with this?   
**Chip:** Yes.

**B-Bomb:** I mean nothing can be worse than that forbidden image of me and Jiho cross dressing that one time.

**Red Minhyuk:** I remember that! I think your tits were saggy.

**Drummer Boi:** I think there was more than just saggy tits.

**Red Minhyuk:** nonsense, there is nothing worse than saggy tits.

**Min-Woof:** I dunno, being ugly seems a tad bit worse. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**B-Bomb:** Yeah, well Block B is just 7 ugly dudes so that’s not even an insult.

**B-Bomb:** Jaehyo just texted me to tell you guys that he’s not ugly so it’s 6 ugly dudes and a sexy dude.

**Rocky:** I want to have that level of confidence one day.

**Chip:** But you do?

**Rocky:** Oh yeah… Good job me.

**Pretty Senpai:** Sooo, back to the task at hand. We’re going to meet up tomorrow at 5pm to get ready and preform at 7.

**Gentleman Prince:** Hold on, it’s tomorrow? Don’t we need to rehearse and stuff? I don’t even know what song we’re going to perform.

**Pretty Senpai:** Shhhhh, don’t worry everything is going to work out. Trust me.

**Gentleman Prince:** How do you know?   
**Pretty Senpai:** Because it’s already been written. It’s been written for like 6ish weeks now… I don’t know why it took so long for the beginning part to be written. 

**B-Bomb:** What?

**Rocky:** You know, you do these “4th wall” breaks and someone always says, what? But everyone always ignores it. Like I don’t know why anyone tries to question it anymore.

**Pretty Senpai:** It’s called a running joke.

**Chip:** Is it?   
**Pretty Senpai:** I honestly don’t know, i just sort of pulled that out of my ass.

**Red Minhyuk:** Nice?

 

And that is were the conversation ended because it had done its job to introduce the plot. Everyone had gathered to Minhyuk’s(cnb) apartment to get ready for their big performance. There were wigs flying everywhere, dresses being zipped up, makeup falling off counters, stocking being ripped and loud cursing. Finally after so much effort 8 men stood in front of a wide mirror.

“We look hot as fuck.” Minhyuk(mx) claimed and everyone agreed..  ~~ (Oh god I just realized I have to describe their outfits. Fuck.) ~~ They wore black leather skirts that went to their mid thigh, along with translucent black stockings and black stiletto heel boots.

“I can’t believe I shaved my legs for this.” Minhyuk(m6) grumbled under his breath.

“Go big or go home!” Minhyuk(mx) yelled from somewhere else in the apartment. When he left the room, no one knows.

“I’ll grow back in like two days, don’t worry.” Minhyuk(cnb) patted the younger’s shoulder before taking a moment to adjust his shirt. They wore a simple white button up that was tucked into the leather skirt. “Everyone ready to go?” Minhyuk(cnb) called out as he walked to the front door. Everyone shuffled behind him and they left the apartment, getting a few looks from the people on the street. The building the dance contest was being held at was one of those hole in the wall nightclubs, well it was more of a hole in the ground but back to the point, they had to walk down a flight of stairs to get to the actual club part of the building. Before Bbomb could walk down the stairs he slips on a banana peel and falls down, except this is Bbomb we’re talking about so he falls with grace and style, with one last backflip, he lands on his feet at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone who witness the event clapped for him and Bbomb took a bow. The nightclub itself was dimly lit but the main stage was lit up brighter than a christmas tree. Minhyuk(mx) whispered something to the bartender and he led them to the back room where the other contestants were also waiting. Minhyuk(btob) squinted at one of the contestants before gasping and elbowing the closest Minhyuk, which ended up being Minhyuk(cnb).

“It’s Hakyeon!” Minhyuk(btob) whispered, causing everyone to look where he’s pointing. Said Hakyeon was chatting with Myungsoo a.k.k L from Infinite. They wore matching jackets that had “Alphabet Soup” written on the back. Looking around the room they spotted Taehyung from Bts, Minwoo from Shinhwa, and Youhyung from AoA, sporting the same jacket. Just then Hakyeon and Minhyuk(btob) make eye contact, Minhyuk excitingly waves at him and Hakyeon waves back awkwardly before turning back to Myungsoo. Minhyuk pouted slightly.

“He probably didn’t recognize you.” Minhyuk(nr) offers with a comforting smile.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Minhyuk(btob) mumbles. “But that doesn’t mean he won’t suffer for it later.” Minhyuk smirks. Slowly the different groups go up on stage to perform, when it was the cult’s turn to go on stage, the crowd went silent. Everyone was stunned by the pure beauty standing before them. The music started and the show began, no one could look away from the art being made right in front of their eyes. Once the routine was done, the crowd broke out in cheers. The cult was lead backstage again and they waited for the last groups to perform before going back on stage with all the contestants. To no one’s surprise they won first place and received a fake gold trophy and a $25 giftcard to Mickey D’s.

“I can’t believe this was the prize.” Minhyuk(m6) stated as he looked at the gift card. They went back to Minhyuk’s(cnb) apartment complex after the contest and were chilling outside near the parking area. 

“Well, I did say it was  _ easy _ money, not a shit ton of money.” Minhyuk(mx) giggled. “It was fun tho, so that makes up for everything.”

“Can I keep the trophy? I want to rub it in Hakyeon’s face when I get home.” MInhyuk(btob) grins.

“Of course.” Rocky chirped.

“Holy shit guys, look at this fat bird.” Bbomb whispered to them. Everyone looks over to him and gasps in shock because one: Bbomb not only took off his stockings but also his shirt so he was sitting on the curb only wearing a black leather skirt and black stiletto heel boots, and two there was a red bearded vulture resting on his outstretched arm.

“What the fuck!” Minhyun yelled.

“I’mma name them Chainsaw.” Bbomb claims.

“No, Bbomb you can’t keep the bird.” Minhyuk(cnb) tried to reason with the older but it didn’t work.

“Fuck you guys I do what I want.” Bbomb stated and Chainsaw nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been playing a lot of Fortnite Lately. (If anyone wants to play with me, just dm me or something @Failed_Sammich I play on xbox, sorry ps4 users. also I'm a noob ;3)
> 
> Other news: I've narrowed down the list of members for the tall maknae group chat fic. It went from 20 to 14 to 9 because I realized that I can barely write for all 8 Minhyuks without almost leaving someone out so I thought it was best to make it a small group chat. (How do ot13 Seventeen writers do it? They are gods tbh)   
> The group is:  
> Pentagon: Wooseok  
> Vixx: Hyuk  
> A.C.E: Chan  
> B.A.P: Zelo  
> BtoB: Sungjae  
> Got7: Yugyeom  
> Astro: Sanha  
> U-Kiss: Jun  
> Myteen: Hanseul   
> These guys were picked for a few reasons:   
> 1: They are the tallest and youngest member of their group (A few idols who were suggested weren't either the tallest/youngest or they were almost the tallest but there was another member who was listed as the same height as them.)  
> 2: I Stan their group (B.A.P BtoB Got7)  
> 3: I know their group pretty well. (Vixx Astro Pentagon)  
> 4: I really like their music (A.C.E U-Kiss Myteen) (I gotta do my research so if anyone has some notes on them please share. ;3)   
> I sincerely apologize I couldn't add everyone who was suggested but it was a little over whelming to have so many people.
> 
> P.S. I was planning on having a few girl group members but I remembered that I don't know jack about girl groups outside of music, like I couldn't tell you anything about member's personalities but if you want some fantastic gg song I got chu (It's mostly Sistar if I'm honest but I got some 2en1, wonder girls, Kara, 4minute... Huh, it would seem I only know disbanded gg. wait, I got some Twice and Gfriend. Ha I'm not totally outdated with my girl groups.)


	40. Mujabee

**B-Bomb:** I swear to god if Jaehyo brings another one of his fishes to my café, I'm going to murder him.

**Red Minhyuk:** Just sell the fish.

**B-Bomb:** This isn't an aquarium nor a sashimi place.

**Gentleman Prince:** You could always make it into one. 

**Rocky:** I'm coming over, I want cute latte art in my coffee.

**Chip:** we’ll be there in like 15 minutes.

**B-Bomb:** wait who is we?

**Chip:** Minhyuk and I

**Min-Woof:** Why wasn't I invited in this escapade ( ; Д ; )

**Rocky:** Because you're not on the cool kids list.

**Gentleman Prince:** Cool kids list? Who's on this list?

**Pretty Senpai:** Only Cool kids are on the Cool kids list. It's pretty self explanatory.

**Drummer Boi:** I think he was asking, who, as in names of the members on the list.

**Chip:** Sorry but that goes against the client's privacy. Only other cool kids can know who's on the list.

**Red Minhyuk:** Sounds like a bunch of fake bullshit to me.

**B-Bomb:** It sounds like you're just jealous.

**Min-Woof:** How is Bbomb on the list but not me!? (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

**B-Bomb:** Who said I was on the list? I’ve transcended the Cool kids list a long time ago.

**Rocky:** It's true, it was an amazing sight. 

**Pretty Senpai:** He tripped and somehow fell upwards, he was on the ceiling for a solid 5 minutes.

**Drummer Boi:** How is that even possible?

**B-Bomb:** Well when you’re as cool as me anything is possible.  

**Min-Woof:** Wait, so let me get this straight, 4 out of 8 in our group is a part of the Cool kids list?

**Drummer Boi:** …

**Gentleman Prince:** You traitor!!!

**Red Minhyuk:** Who knew that the thing that would divide us would be a list.

**Chip:** It was great while it lasted. Also we’re here btw.

**B-Bomb:** Go head and sit anywhere.

**Rocky:** Is that Himchan?

**B-Bomb:** Yeah, he comes here occasionally. 

**Red Minhyuk:** I mean, I would come visit your café if you called me oppa.

**Min-Woof:** Hold up, who calls who oppa!? (⊙Д⊙)ᵎᵎ

**B-Bomb:** Bitch I do, got a problem with that?

**Min-Woof:** No, of course not. (〃•́﹏•̀) I was just making sure…

**Drummer Boi:** Speaking of people, what’d you name your new cat?

**Pretty Senpai:** Who got a new cat?

**B-Bomb:** I did and their name is a secret.

**Gentleman Prince:** You got another pet? Are you trying to open a zoo?

**B-Bomb:** Hey, if Yukwon can have like 7 dogs, I should be allowed to keep whatever I want.

**Red Minhyuk:** Are some of your pets even legal to own?

**B-Bomb:** You don’t break laws if you don’t get caught.

**Min-Woof:** Where is the lie (ノ°ο°)ノ

**Drummer Boi:** You are terrible role models.

**B-Bomb:** I mean, you’re not wrong.

**Min-Woof:** Shownu always tells the younger members to not be like me but then he realizes that it's already too late. We’re all corrupted. (✿´ ꒳ ` )

**Pretty Senpai:** Big Mood.

**Red Minhyuk:** Sorry to interrupt the conversation but Ilhoon just walked into a glass door but instead of bouncing back he just kept going. He just broke the door and continued on his way, pretending he didn't just get fooled by a glass door.

**Gentleman Prince:** That's the funniest thing I've heard in awhile.

**Drummer Boi:** Is he okay?

**Red Minhyuk:** Yeah, he’s fine, didn’t even get a scratch but that door is completely broken.

**B-Bomb:** R.I.P that door.

**Pretty Senpai:** That door had it coming if you ask me.

**Gentleman Prince:** Do you have something against glass doors?

**Pretty Senpai:** It was the year 2008 and I was just an innocent teen back then

**Min-Woof:** Hold up, is this going to be a long story?(*´ー`)   
**Pretty Senpai:** It’s five pages long.

**Min-Woof:** It seems I have forgotten how to read. (≖ლ≖๑ )ﾌ

**B-Bomb:** Jaehyo just brought in another fish. I’ll be right back.

**Gentleman Prince:** Looks like Block B just lost a member.

**Pretty Senpai:** Fucking Rip.

**Min-Woof:** Now it’s just 6 ugly dudes making music. (￣^￣)

**Red Minhyuk:** Is that even the right quote?   
**Min-Woof:** Idk, I’m too lazy to google it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Drummer Boi:** I just realized something, Rocky and Minhyuk have been silent for a while now.

**Chip:** We’re enjoying the coffee and atmosphere.

**Rocky:** Also Bbomb just suplexed Jaehyo for bringing in another fish. They the floor.

**B-Bomb:** Hey, does anyone want sushi?   
And that was the last day anyone saw Jaehyo. Mujabee continued to be a successful cafe and we still don’t know what Bbomb named his new cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I learned that Bbomb opened up his own cafe and he got a cat.   
> I can't believe this took me like a week to finish, I need to cut back on the fortnite.


	41. Blow Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much of this is based on real life and how much of it is made up?

**Pretty Senpai** : Hey Minhyuk, what was your login info for battlestar royal?   
**Gentleman Prince** : BigJB19 

Catshavespikydicks2000

**Gentleman Prince:** It’s my cousin’s account but he doesn’t use it anymore.

**Pretty Senpai** : Cool thanks.

**Min-Woof** : Big Job Blow 19

**B-Bomb** : For a second I thought I was having an aneurysm because seeing job before blow is not something I’ve ever seen.

**Red Minhyuk** : I’m fucking gasping, I think I just inhaled a tiny universe.

**Rocky** : R.I.P to that universe. It won’t be missed.

**Chip** : I laughed for like a solid 5 minutes. I don’t know why I found that so funny.

**B-Bomb** : Because I’m just THAT amusing. No but seriously I don’t think I’ve ever read something and it had job before blow. That’s just not something that’s done. There’s no job where you’re about to blow something unless it’s dick.

**Chip:** Or glass.

**Rocky** : Or if something is covered in dust

**Pretty Senpai** : Or into old game cartridges

**Drummer Boi:** Or birthday candles

**Min-Woof** : Job Bloe

**Red Minhyuk** : Job Blow, Job Blowing, Job Blowed.

**Rocky** : This job blows.

**Gentleman Prince** : The job blew.

**B-Bomb** : The job blew up.

**Pretty Senpai** : The job blowing business is thriving.

**Red Minhyuk** : The job blowed a whole city.

**B-Bomb** : What a slut.

**Min-Woof** : The most hardcore slut

She’s the richest person in the world now.

**Pretty Senpai** : Because of how many job blows she’s done or how expensive they are?

**Min-Woof** : Btoh

**Min-Woof** : Bhto*

**Min-Woof** : Btho*

**Min-Woof** : Both*

**Rocky** : Btho sounds like an ancient philosopher lmao.

**Pretty Senpai** : Omg, it fucking doessss

**Gentleman Prince** :What would they teach? The job of blow?

**Min-Woof** :The great greek philosopher Btho. He’s the reason the job blow exists

**Red Minhyuk** :Ah, the original bj master

**Red Minhyuk:** I’m sorry,The original JOB BLOW master

**Drummer Boi** : What were some of the theorems he came up with? The power of the blow depends on the situation?   
**Min-Woof** : That and he was one of the few people who got to experience the job blow in the purest form.

**B-Bomb** : The purest you say?

**Chip** : I don’t know if I wanna know what a pure job blow is.

**Rocky** : Same tbh.

**Pretty Senpai** : ... I kinda want to know what it is.

**Min-Woof** : It's when you fuck through the bedsheets.

**Gentleman Prince** : Excuse me? How is that possible.

**Min-Woof** : You cut a hole in one of the bedsheets and stick your dick through it.

**Red Minhyuk** : That sounds like a rejected halloween costume idea.

**Pretty Senpai** : Holy shit, imagine some dude just running around wearing a shitty bedsheet ghost costume with his dick poking through a hole. Lmao.

**Drummer Boi** : For some reason I imagined Minhyuk.

**B-Bomb** : Probably because he would that guy.

**Min-Woof** : Fuck both of you, I'll have you know I have some class.

**Red Minhyuk** : But you did dress up as a slutty nurse once.

**Min-Woof** : Didn’t we all dress up as slutty somethings that year?

**Pretty Senpai** : Awww shit I completely forgot about that.

**Gentleman Prince** : I blame the alcohol.

**B-Bomb** : Wasn't there also a chick in the trunk?

**Min-Woof** : Ohhh yeah, that was fucking hilarious.

**Drummer Boi** : No it wasn't, we accidentally kidnapped an innocent bystander.

**Pretty Senpai** : We took her out for breakfast.

**Red Minhyuk** : Yeah, she was totally cool with being kidnapped.

**Drummer Boi** : That doesn't change the fact it was illegal.

**Min-Woof** : Yes it does, it's not kidnapping if the person being kidnapped was willing.

**Pretty Senpai** : Plus we have no idea how she got in the trunk. For all we know she was going to kill us.

**B-Bomb** : That would explain the bloody knife I found in the trunk when she left.

**Red Minhyuk** :...

**Drummer Boi** :...

**Pretty Senpai** :...

**Gentleman Prince** :...

**Min-Woof** :...

**Chip** :...

**Rocky** :...

**B-Bomb** : What?

**Drummer Boi** : Why did you never say anything about the bloody knife before!?

**B-Bomb** : I didn't think it was important.

**Min-Woof** : Not all heroes wear capes.

**Gentleman Prince** : What are you trying to imply.

**Min-Woof** : Maybe, just maybe she was doing the right thing.

**Drummer Boi** : When is murder ever the right thing to do?

**Min-Woof** : I dunno, maybe during a job blow.

**Chip** : Oh geez, not this again.

**Min-Woof** : Hey, I don't make the rules.

**Rocky:** I don't know if I should be scared to hang out with you guys on halloween.

**Red Minhyuk:** Don't worry, if something like thing happens again we’ll just blame it on Minhyuk.

**Chip:** Which one?

**Pretty Senpai:** exactly.

**B-Bomb:** We ride and die together.

**Red Minhyuk:** You cut off one head and ten more sprout out of the neck stump.

**Chip:** I’m starting to question this group.

**Rocky:** It’s too late now, we’re  _ all _ in too deep.

 

 

**(A/N): Link to the new Maknae Fic.[Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752634/chapters/36633984)**


	42. What?

Minhyuk(nr) always thought that Minhyuk(m6) was the most normal of the older Minhyuks but man was he wrong. He definitely wasn’t expecting the older to be in this position when he barged into the room.

“You may be wondering why I’m surrounded by money with no pants on, wearing lingerie but I can assure you it has nothing to do with the japanese mafia.” Minhyuk (m6) explains.

“...When you say it like that, it makes me worried that this has something to do with the japanese mafia.” Minhyuk (nr).

“Well, you can stop right there because I just said it had nothing to do with-”

“Excuse me sir-” A man in a black suit interrupts them. “Who is this? Are you double crossing us!?” The man pulls out a gun and points it at Minhyuk. (Which one? No one knows.)

“So this does have something to do with the japanese mafia!” Minhyuk(nr) says in a ‘I told you so voice.’

“Now is not the time for that!” Minhyuk(m6) quickly pushes the younger Minhyuk behind some furniture as bullets fly past them. “Alright we have to jump.” Minhyuk(m6) said slightly out of breath.

“Jump? Jump from where?” Minhyuk(nr) looked around the room and spotted the window in front of them. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Please tell me we’re not jumping out of the window.” Minhyuk(m6) just nodded his head. “B-but we’re like 26 stories high, we’ll die.”

“Don’t worry, trust me.” 

“Bitch you were doing something for the japanese mafia! How am I supposed to trust you?” Minhyuk(nr) practically screeched.

“Oh stop being a little bitch about it and jump.” Minhyuk(m6) rolled his eyes and pushed Minhyuk(nr) towards the window. With a deep breath Minhyuk(nr) ran towards the window, the older Minhyuk right beside him and together they broke through the window.

“What do we do now!” MInhyuk(nr) screamed as they fell. Minhyuk(m6) grabbed the younger minhyuk’s waist and pulled out an umbrella, the canopy popped open and the duo safely floated down near the parking garage. 

“Come on, we have to get out of here.” Minhyuk(m6) tugged the younger to the nearest car and broke the window. He unlocked the door then got into the driver seat. Minhyuk(nr) got into the passenger seat and watched in amazement as Minhyuk(m6) hotwired the car. In a blink of an eye, they were driving away from the hotel as black vans emerged from the dark alleyways. Now it was a real car chase… That ended pretty quickly because police cars blocked their path. Everyone was arrested but before Minhyuk and Minhyuk were shoved into the patty wagon, a man stepped out of a police car, it… It was… 

“BATMAN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?” Both Minhyuks yell out in surprise. The officers salute the hero as he approaches them. Batman stops in front of them.

“Sorry Tim, but these fucks are with me.” Batman said and officer Tim quickly undid the handcuffs. 

“Thanks Batman.” Minhyuk(nr) chirped as the hero lead them to the police car he was sitting in before he stepped out to save the two minhyuks.

“Yeah, I didn’t even know you were real.” Minhyuk(m6) said as he got into the car with the other two.

“That’s because I’m not.” Batman took off his mask.

“Minhyuk!?” Both Minhyuks screamed out.

“Yeah, let’s get the fuck out of here before the police notice.” Minhyuk(mx) started the car and jets out of there. 

“Why are you dressed like batman?”

“Why were you in a police car?”

“I can assure you it had nothing to do with the japanese mafia and I was arrested when a car chase was radioed in and now we’re here.” Minhyuk(mx) explained. “Let’s just go home and forget any of this happened.”

“Can we get ice cream on the way?” Minhyuk(nr) asked innocently

“Of course.” Minhyuk(mx) said before booking it to the nearest ice cream shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N):Shhhh I have really bad writer’s block and have zero ideas. This legit took me like a week to write because I would just stare at the screen for an hour before giving up. I’m about to start stealing disney movie plots, just wait the next chapter is going to be a shitty 100 word summary of the lion king.


	43. 1 Year Anniversary Part 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh Happy Days

**Min-Woof:** Are you guys excited for today!? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**B-Bomb:** What’s today?   
**Red Minhyuk:** *gasp* You don’t know what today is!?   
**B-Bomb:** Please don’t * actions, it gives me rp flashbacks.

**Drummer Boi:** So you  _ were  _ one of those kids who rp’ed

**B-Bomb:** We all had to fill our buckets somehow.

**Gentleman Prince:** That’s nasty.

**Pretty Senpai:** You had some weird kinks when you were younger.

**B-Bomb:** That’s rich coming from you, Minhyun. Or should I call you  _ Dave. _

**Gentleman Prince:** Really? Dave? I thought you would be more of an Eridan.

**B-Bomb:** We all know Minhyun is a Nepeta

**Min-Woof:** Can we go back to what I was talking about? (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

**Pretty Senpai:** What were you talking about?

**Min-Woof:** Do any of you know what today is!? (；￣Д￣）

**Red Minhyuk:** I know what today is!

**Drummer Boi:** What is it?

**Red MInhyuk:** It’s laundry day!

**B-Bomb:** …

**Gentleman Prince:** …

**Drummer Boi:** …

**Pretty Senpai:** …

**Min-Woof:** …

**Red Minhyuk:** What?

**Min-Woof:** Anyways… Its been one whole year since Rocky joined us so we have to celebrate!   ☆ミヾ(∇≦((ヾ(≧∇≦)〃))≧∇)ノ彡☆

**Min-Woof:** Minhyuk is distracting him with movies and lunch so we have plenty of time to prepare.

**Rocky:** Y’all know I’m in this chat too, right?

**Min-Woof:** Damn it Minhyuk, you were supposed to keep him busy.

**Chip:** Woah, you can’t blame me! You should have made another chat to plan all of this.

 

And that’s why Rocky is sitting in the middle of an empty flood canal. Minhyuk(nr) left him there before running off to do god knows what. Rocky looked at his phone again but there was nothing to do. Rocky was about to get up and climb out of the canal but a low rumbling caught his attention. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widen at the giant wave of water rushing towards him. Without another thought Rocky jumps up and starts running down the canal but the water was too fast, he was swept up by the waves. The rushing water was so disorienting that Rocky didn’t notice someone jumping into the water until he felt an arm around his waist. Rocky hit dry land with a wet plop and started coughing up water. When the coughing stopped, Rocky looked around and noticed the person who saved him was still being swept away by the flood. He let out a breath of relief when he saw Minhyuk grab onto the latter on the side of the canal. Thinking they were both safe, Rocky got up to find Minhyuk but a loud splash had him running back towards the edge, he watched in horror as Minhyuk was dragged under the waves. What Rocky didn’t see was the smirking Minhyuk who had pushed Minhyuk back into the water. Long Live the King.

Rocky ran along the edge of the canal until he reached the end. Floating in the water was an unmoving Minhyuk, Rocky gently pulled him out of the water and silently wepped for his friend. The sound of someone approaching him causes Rocky to look up, it was Minhyuk.

“What happened?” Minhyuk asks.

“I-I…” Rocky didn’t know what to say.

“This wasn’t your fault was it?” ...Was it Rocky’s fault? If Rocky hadn’t been in danger than this would have never happened. “It was wasn’t it. You do know what this means right?” Rocky shakes his head. “You’re a murderer Rocky. If they find you, who knows what will happen.”

“What should I do?” Rocky asks.

“Run away, Rocky, run away until your legs give up... and never come back.” Minhyuk answers firmly. That was all Rocky had to hear. He ran and ran until his legs felt like jelly and his lungs filled with fire. Rocky fell to his knees when his legs refused to move anymore, he didn’t know where he was but he didn’t have time to think about that as the world around him went dark. Rocky woke up to a sore body and someone poking his ribs.

“Do you think he’s dead?” Someone asked.

“Nah, he’s breathing… I think?” Someone answered. Rocky made a soft grunt and someone gasped.

“He’s alive!”

“That’s what I just said!” 

Rocky slowly opened his eyes, thank god he was in the shade or else the sunlight would have blinded him. “Where am I?” 

“You’re in paradise!” The man on his left said.

“Paradise?” 

“Yeah, Hakuna Matata or some shit.”   
“It means no worries.” The man on his right chirped. “C’mon we’ll show you around!” Rocky didn’t have any say in this as he was practically dragged across the floor until he got fed up and somehow managed to stand up☆ミヾ(∇≦((ヾ(≧∇≦)〃))≧∇)ノ彡☆ ~~(~~ ~~ I c an’t be bothered to fix my mis clicks.)  ~~ Rocky couldn’t help but look around in awe, he was surrounded by fancy decorated walls.

“Does this place also have food?” Rocky asks while he rubs his empty stomach.

“Of course! What kind of paradise would this be if it didn’t have food.” One of the men said.

“Wait… What are your names??” Yes Rocky, stranger danger.

“I’m Minhyuk.”

“I’m Minhyuk as well.” okay… That didn’t help at all, seeing as Rocky is also Minhyuk. Cue the walking across the log montague because  _ Someone  _ is too lazy to write that. 

It had been years since Minhyuk’s death and Rocky had honestly forgotten all about it but the memory had come rushing back when he bumped into Minhyuk(nr). It was a tearful reunion with plenty was hugs and stuff.

“What are you doing here Minhyuk?” Rocky asked.

“I should be the one asking  _ you _ that, everyone thinks you’re dead.” Minhyuk(nr) countered. 

“I ran away and ended up here.” Rocky mumbled.

“Why did you run-” Minhyuk paused for a quick second. “Nevermind you probably had your reasons, but you have to come back. When you left Minhyuk took over and now our homeland is ruined and bare. Only you can stop him.” Minhyuk(nr) explained.

“Do I have to?” Rocky whined.

“Yes! Now come on, we have no time to waste.” And so Rocky, Minhyuk(nr), Minhyuk and Minhyuk avenged Minhyuk’s death by sending Minhyuk to the shadow realm and brought peace back to the land. 

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): You guys thought this was going to be another crazy adventure but I pranked all of you. I was serious about the Lion King thing. I don’t regret anything!


	44. 1 Year Anniversary Part 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! New Face!

“Excuse me, but I was told this was the place I needed to be?” A new face said.

“Haha, Welcome my dear boyo.” Minhyuk(mx) stepped aside and gestured for the new recruit to walk inside the dark, creepy house.

“...No thank you.” New face said and quickly walked away.

“W-wait! I swear we’re not going to kill you or anything!” Minhyuk(mx) yelled out as he followed new face. “C’mon it’ll be a lot of fun!”

“Nah, I’ve seen enough horror movies to know where this is going.” new face kept walking fast, trying to ignore the cloaked figure following him. Minhyuk(mx) sighed and stopped following new face. Well, if that was how he wanted to play than Minhyuk will play his game. The next few days consisted of Minhyuk(mx) following new face around until the boy got tired of seeing the cloaked figure everywhere he turned. Plus his members were starting to get worried. New face walked up to the creepy house then knocked on the door. Minhyuk(mx) happily opened the door.

“Ohhh, you came back.” Minhyuk(mx) said coyly.

“Yeah, because I’m done with your stalking.” new face crossed his arms and gave Minhyuk(mx) a pointed look.

“It always works.” MInhyuk(mx) snickers to himself. “Now, step into the darkness.” He steps aside.

“Too bad for you, but i know without a doubt that Kingdom Hearts is made of light.” new face says as he steps inside and flips the light switch near the door.

“Touché.” Minhyuk(mx) says.

“So why am I here?” new faces asks once Minhyuk(mx) closes the door.

“You’ll find out in due time youngling.”

“You fucks better hurry up! We’ve been waiting here for weeks and I think Rocky is about to resort to cannibalism!” Bbomb yells from the other room.

“Well, that’s your fault! You guys should have bought snacks!” Minhyuk(mx) yelled back.

“Ummm.”

“Shhh, in due time.” MInhyuk shushes the confused boy and brings him into the room where everyone else is waiting. “Hey! Why aren’t you guys wearing your cloaks!” Minhyuk(mx) stomps his foot like a pouting child.

“They were too hot.” Minhyuk(btob) replies. “So is this the new member? Welcome!”

“Wait what’s going on???” new face asks. He was in a room filled with Minhyuks.

“You still haven’t told him?” Minhyuk(cnb) looks at Minhyuk(mx) with a disappointed face.

“Tl;dr, we have a group for idols named Minhyuks and we want you to join.” Bbomb explained causing Minhyuk(mx) to whine about ruining his whole speech.

“Huh, I didn’t know this.” Minhyuk(dc) took the open seat next to Rocky.

“Well, it’s a secret, kind of like a cult. But I promise this isn’t a cult.” (Roll credits.) Minhyuk(cnb) explained. Today was the day Minhyuk(dc) threw away his normal life for pure chaos.

 

 

Minhyuk(dc) a.k.a Kim Minhyuk from D-Crunch will be the newest addition to the cult!

He’s a rapper and was born November 6, 1999 (which means he’s the youngest!)

Here’s some videos!!!

[ M/V ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5UtcO5L1N8)

[ Pops in Seoul ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tP6qIqeD7JQ&t=256s)

Aaannnnd an  [ Unhelpful guide! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hs8u_mfFTWo)


	45. 1 Year Anniversary Part 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Giant Robot

Rocky woke up in a cave with a pounding headache. Just what exactly happened? What was he doing in a cave? Why was his head in so much pain. Why couldn’t he remember anything? Did he always have this weird looking watch on his wrist? Rocky’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan. He finally looked around the cave and noticed that half of the cave was actually futuristic and that there were a few other people laying on the ground as well. 

“Where am I?” Someone asked.

“How should I know.” Someone else answers.

“I feel like I was hit by a train.” 

“I think we all do.”

These sort of conversations continued as everyone slowly gathered their surroundings. Rocky’s headache slowly went away but his memory still evaded him, just like everyone else's. No one could remember anything before waking up in this strange cave. Exploring the cave appeared to be fruitless as well, the only thing they learned was that there was no actual exit, they were trapped. Rocky looked down at his watch, it would be nice if his watch actually did it’s job and told the time of day. He pressed a few buttons and somehow made the watch pop open, inside was a number pad.  _ Wait, so is this actually a phone?  _ Rocky thought to himself. He pressed a few numbers but nothing happened. By now the others had caught on to what he was doing and were now messing around with their watches as well. No one spoke but the room was filled with loud peeping as everyone kept pressing random buttons.

“Okay, this isn’t working.” Someone said.

“Well we don’t have anything else.” Someone else said and the button mashing continued.

“Wait! There were a bunch of numbers on one of the computer screens, maybe one of those do something.” There were 9 sets of numbers and there were 9 people here so there was a good chance something would happen… right? That question was answered when Rocky’s watch suddenly glowed and he disappeared into a bright light. The light disappeared and Rocky was now dressed in skin tight purple spandex and a matching purple helmet. 

“Holy shit, you’re a power ranger!”

“I think we’re all power rangers.” Rocky said as the memories came flooding back. “Also, we’re all named Minhyuk except him,” He points at Minhyun. “His name is Minhyun.” 

“Bitch’en, I always wanted to be a power ranger.” Minhyuk(mx) said as he started punching in numbers again. Soon everyone was in their colorful suit. Minhyuk(btob) was light blue, Bbomb was Yellow, Minhyuk(cnb) was blue, Minhyuk(m6) was red, Minhyuk(mx) was white, Minhyun was pink, Minhyuk(nr) was green, Rocky was purple and Minhyuk(dc) was sliver.   
“Wait, why do we have two blue rangers?” Minhyuk(dc) asked.

“You know what, I don’t think we ever found out.” Minhyuk(btob) answered with a shrug.

“So now what?” Minhyuk(nr) asked.

“We go kick some ass!” Minhyuk(mx) yelled.

“Maybe we should take a seat and figure out what happened before we go out guns blazing.” Minhyuk(cnb) offered and to Minhyuk(mx)’s demise the rest agreed with him. So what exactly happened that lead them to waking up in the ranger cave without any memories. Well they were about to find out because the cave started to rumble and bits of dust and rocks fell from the ceiling.

“What’s happening out there?” Minhyun asked.

“We probably should have checked the cameras first.” Minhyuk(cnb) stated. Minhyuk(dc) pressed a few things on the control panel and the view just outside their cave came into view. A giant monster towering over the city was throwing buildings around and a few of them landed near the mountain the cave was hidden in. 

“Well, that answers a lot.” Bbomb stated.

“Let’s go kick it’s ass!” MInhyuk(mx) yelled and this time everyone cheered along with him but they all felt like they were missing something. They called out their zords and combined together to make their megazord. They sneak up behind the monster and get a few good hits but the monster turns around and a bright flash of light blinds them.

“What’s happening!” Rocky yelled out, he had no idea where he was or what he was doing,

“Your guess is as good as mine!” Someone in pink yelled from behind him. Looking around, he found himself in a small room with 8 other dudes and a control panel of sorts in front of him. Flipping a switch made whatever they were in fire a rocket, which hit the thing in front of them.

“Let’s kick that thing’s ass!” White suit guy yelled.

“Why?” Light Blue asked

“I don’t know? For shits and giggles?” White answered.

“I mean it’s not like we have anything better to do.” Yellow said. They all started button mashing and the robot started freaking out but somehow they defeated the monster and regained their memories again. The day was saved again by the power rangers… Even if half the city was destroyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Anniversary celebration is now officially overrr! At least chapter update wise, I have some Mike's hard lemonade calling my name so my one person party will continue, lmao.   
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my fic and thank you for going on the crazy ride with me.  
> Also big thank you to everyone who commented! It really means a lot to me <333


	46. Just a quick chapter to show people I’m still alive. Hello.

Rocky honestly didn’t know what was happening. There was flashing red lights and a siren going off in the background. What happened during his nap? He sat up and looked around but only saw white walls dyed pink by the red lights. There was a smashed window and a closed metal door so Rocky assumed the only way out was through the broken window. He carefully walked around the shards of glass and hopped out the window only to find himself in a long corridor was metal doors and smashed windows. The corridor was familiar, he walked down it five times a week, but the bright lights and screaming alarm was disorienting. Someone bumped into him but Rocky didn’t notice them until they grabbed his arm and practically dragged him along the corridor. He’s pulled through the normally locked door, now ripped off its hinges, into the large center room that lead to all the different corridors. They continued to run blindly up and down stairs, weaving through corridor after corridor, passing disfigured bodys littering the ground like leaves. What was this person looking for? Rocky wanted to ask but he had lost the ability to talk a long time ago. However Rocky didn’t have to wait long to find out where they were going. Loud mechanical clanks joined the loud siren, causing Rocky’s head to spin even more but suddenly there was a shift in the ground’s texture then a loud slam and finally complete silence. Rocky’s head slowly cleared and he looked around. No longer was he in the testing building. Under his feet was the greenest grass he’s ever seen and above his head was a golden sky speckled with fluffy pink clouds. He was free. Rocky looked around for the person who dragged him around the building but there was no one in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Okay so just a quick update on my life.
> 
> 1\. I put all my stories on pause to work on something else and I wanted to finish that before going back to my other stories. Well, it’s finished now, I just have to edit it so that means I can start working on other things again.
> 
> 2\. I am currently job hunting, and I might get a job soon (fingers crossed), so if that does happen I’m not sure how much time I’ll have to write but I’ll be sure to keep you guys updated on that.
> 
> 3\. I think I’m going to focus on my giant maknae fic and take a break from this one since that one only has one chapter.
> 
> 4\. I’m going on a two day trip on Friday/Saturday so I might write a road trip chapter for shits and giggles.
> 
> 5\. As always if you have any ideas/prompts you would like to read please leave them down below or pm me. It can be as crazy as you want, the world is your oyster.
> 
> 6\. I think I might do a short series(like 3 chapters, 1000 words each) with Youngjae and Youngjae because I fucking love them so much, they are my fluffy boys. but we'll see.


	47. Some Losers and a Slutty Nurse all go to a hospital, what possibly could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo

**Rocky:** I’m going to a hospital, who wants to come?

**Red Minhyuk:** Why are you going to a hospital?

**Min-Woof:** Yeah! It’s halloween, you should be eating candy and watching movies. (*^▽^*)

**B-Bomb:** Don’t worry, I can take care of you.

**DrummerBoi:** Please tell me you’re not dressed up as a doctor…

**B-Bomb:** No worse.

**DrummerBoi:** A surgeon!  ~~ (A/n: That doesn’t even look like right but apparently there’s an ‘e’ in surgon. I don’t even pronounce as surgeon, I say it like sir-jin. Idk maybe I’m bad at english.) ~~

**B-Bomb:** No, I’m a nurse. A  _ slutty _ nurse.

**PrettySenpai:** Don’t you mean a sexy nurse?

**B-Bomb:** I said what I said.

**Gentleman Prince:** What the difference between a sexy nurse and a slutty nurse?

**B-Bomb:** Depends on how many job blows you give out.

**Drummer Boi:** Please, let’s not start with the job blows again.

**DudeCharming:** Job blows?

**Rocky:** Blow jobs but less inappropriate.

**DudeCharming:** That doesn’t make any sense.

**Min-Woof:** When do we ever make sense. (๑꒪▿꒪)*

**DudeCharming:** Good point.

**Red Minhyuk:** Can we please focus on why Rocky has to go to a hospital?

**Rocky:** I got an invitation.

**PrettySenpai:** To a hospital?

**Rocky:** Yup, apparently it’s a costume party.

**Min-Woof:** A party!? Why wasn’t I invited? ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭

**Rocky:** It says I can bring guests, it’s just we all have to wear costumes.

**B-Bomb:** I’m ready.

**DrummerBoi:** please change.

**B-Bomb:** No.

**Chip:** I’m going as dale.

**Rocky:** But… You’re Chip…

**Chip:** I know. It wouldn’t be a costume if I went as myself.

**Rocky:** You’re right!

 

And that’s how they all ended meeting up in front of a spooky abandoned looking hospital, dressed up in random costumes they found last minute. Minhyuk(btb) was little  _ red _ riding hood, Bbomb was a slutty nurse(still), Minhyuk(cnb) was a lion(he just happened to have a lion onesie in his closet, don’t ask.), Minhyuk(m6) just wore bunny ears, Minhyuk(mx) was steve from minecraft, Minhyun was an angel, Rocky was a vampire, Minhyuk(nr) was dale, and Minhyuk(dc) was a zombie. 

“Is this the right place?” Minhyuk(cnb) asked.

“Yup.” Rocky answered then he walked up to the front doors and walked right in like he owned the place. Everyone shared a look and walked inside as well. What they saw was definitely not a party. It was an old dirty hospital.

“I feel like I got a disease from just looking at this place.” Minhyuk(mx) muttered under his breath.

“I think I got 10 diseases from just breathing the air.” Minhyun added.

“Maybe it’s for aesthetics.” Minhyuk(nr) said, giving the situation the benefit of the doubt. Before anyone else could chime in something broke through the wall, everybody froze as they watched Jack beat up Satan. 

“Hey Jack, Hey Satan.” Bbomb greeted the two. The duo paused their fight to greet back before starting another round.

“What the fuck is going on.” Minhyuk(m6) hissed out.

“That’s not important.” Minhyuk(btb) interrupted. “Why the fuck do you know Jack Skellington?”

“Really? We’re questioning why Bbomb knows Jack? We should be questioning why Bbomb knows Satan!” Minhyuk(cnb) argued and everyone just looked at him. 

“I mean it’s Bbomb, of course he knows satan.” Minhyuk(mx) shrugged.

“He has a point.” Rocky said.

“I have a lot of questionable friends, it comes with being in block b. Don’t get me started on Easter Dave.” Bbomb huffed.

“Whose easter dave?” Minhyuk(nr) asks.

“Someone you should never do business with unless you’re willing to suffer the price.” Bbomb answered vaguely.

“Can we get back on track? Why is Jack and Satan fighting?” Minhyuk(dc) asks.

“They do this every year because they both own halloween.” Bbomb explains.

“I mean, that makes sense.” Rocky nods.

“Guys! I found the snack table!” Minhyuk(mx) yells from a random room.

“Fuck yeah snacks!” They all cheer and huddle around the snack table, stuffing their cheeks full of cookies and other sweats as Jack and Satan continue fighting in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was origanlly going to be Jack vs Santa but I misspelled Santa as satan and just rolled with it.  
> Happy Halloween! <3


	48. You know, there comes a time where the world just… I dunno, poofs?

Fresh powdered snow covered the ground like a blanket of white cold frozen water. Wait… why is snow white when it's just frozen water? Shouldn't it be transparent? But I guess that would make things a lot worse. Imagine walking out your door and bam you hit a pile of transparent snow. (a/n: lucky for me it never snows in Vegas.) The air was cold and Rocky could see his breath come out as white puffs. The young idol was sitting at a bus stop but he wasn't waiting for the bus. He was waiting for Minhyuk(mx). Why? Nobody knew. Rocky was texting his members when loud police sirens caught his attention and just like the movies, he looked up and saw Minhyuk(mx) in the backseat of one of the police cars as it sped past him. Any normal person would have been worried but let's be real, being arrested is nothing new to Minhyuks. Rocky remembered that one time he, Minhyuk(dc), and Minhyuk(nr) had to stay in hold in for a two days. God damn smurfs and their smurf lawyers. Rocky had been sitting at the bus stop for while when he heard a train slowly approaching. But there wasn't a train station anywhere near the middle of the city. He looked up and saw a train steaming down the street. It slowed to a stop right in front of Rocky. What the fuck kind of bus stop was this? The door opens and Minhyuk(cb) comes barreling down the steps.

“Rocky, we gotta save Minhyuk.” The drummer pants out as he catches his breath.

“why?” Rocky asks.

“because he was kidnapped by the Grinch!” Minhyuk(cb) yells dramatically.

Rocky gasps, “The Grinch stole Minhyuk.” that was all Rocky needed to know, the two of them aboard the train and Minhyuk(cb) leads Rocky to a cart where all the other Minhyuks are.

“So what's the game plan?” Rocky asks when he sits down in the train booth. Blueprints of Santa's workshop laid on the table. “He's at the north pole?”

“Yeah he apparently kidnapped Santa as well but no one cares about that, I mean Jack does that every other day.” Bbomb shrugs.

“So the plan is. We go in, get Minhyuk and then leave.” Minhyuk(btb) explains.

Rocky stares at him blankly, “I mean… I guess that works.”

“Well we don't have time to come up with a better plan, we're already here.” Minhyuk(m6) points out the window and true to his word they're in front of Santa's workshop. They jump out the train and rush into the building because it's cold as fuck out there. Who knew the north pole was so cold. The building is thankfully warm and toasty, but the silence was eerie. Where were the happy elves and adorable reindeer. Oh wait, the grinch probably kicked them out. Or locked then in the dungeon. Why Santa had a dungeon, nobody knows.

“come on they're probably on the top floor, in Santa's office.” Minhyuk(nr) said.

“how do you know that?” Minhyuk(cn) asked. Rocky, Minhyuk(nr) and Minhyuk(dc) paled.

“smurfs are fucking terrible.” Minhyuk(dc) grumbled under his breath. No one questioned it. They continue to the top and dodge all the shitty home alone traps the Grinch failed to set up properly. Bbomb kicks the office door and they all enter the room. The swivel chair spins, revealing… Minhyuk(mx)!?

“What's going on!” Minhyuk(m6) demands.

“uhhhh… I'm not too sure. The Grinch kidnapped me and took me here, where I may have accidentally stabbed him... resulting in his early passing…” Minhyuk(mx) explains.

“I hate when you _accidentally_ stab someone. It's okay dude, it happens to everyone.” Bbomb pats Minhyuk(mx)’s shoulder in understanding while everyone else gives Bbomb a questionable look.

“soooooo mission accomplished?” Minhyuk(dc) asked. “yup.” Minhyuk(btb) answered. With that our tale comes to an end. They board the train and go back home, where they celebrate a normal Christmas with their loved ones.

The end.

 

 

 **(A/N):** so I legit wrote this while I was making dinner. Sorry I've been dead for a long time. My job is a lot more physical labor than I thought it would be. I come home feeling sore and wake up hella stiff so I've honestly not been in the mood to do anything. Plus my will to write has been gone for a while. Also my laptop is dead so I had to write this on my phone and I'll probably have to keep writing on my phone seeing as my laptop probably won't be fixed for a long time.

Other than that I hope you all had an amazing Christmas/Holiday.


	49. Gasoline

Rocky was ready to party. This year he was going to get smashed with his minhyuk hyungs. At least that's what he thought until he got to Minhyuk's(cb) apartment. There wasn't a single boozey drink anywhere. Rocky sulked in the corner with his glass of apple juice. The younger minhyuk thought about not drinking the apple juice out of spite but this dry throat demanded to be quenched. He took a sip then downed the rest of the drink. Soon his head started to feel light and fuzzy then suddenly he's taking into a kaleidoscope. Rocky falls and falls through the changing colors and mesmerizing patterens. Rocky doesn't know when it happens but he finally lands on a giant crystal flower. He looks around, taking in the pretty sparkling rocks and the soft glow they emit. The flower he's on lowers towards the ground and a pathway lights up. Rocky follows the path to a large pond and when he looks into the water all he can see is the galaxy in all it's brilliance. Rocky was about to dive into the pond and become one with the stars but something pulled him back. Someone pulled him into reality. The crystal cave was gone and was now replaced with the bathroom. Rocky was about to dive head first into the toilet bowl. Correction Rocky was about to dive head first into Minhyuk's(nr) dick because the Noir member was sitting on the toilet, looking terrified. Rocky vowed to never drink a Minhyk's apple juice again. Rocky was brought out of this thoughts when he heard a loud boom outside his window. Looks like the fireworks started. He looked around the room and already knew it was going to be a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong night. But he wouldn't have it any other way. What a great way to start the new year.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got done with a six day work week and I honestly want to die but here I am writing a last minute new years chapter because I'm sleep deprived.
> 
> Also I've been promoted from temporary to part time! Yay!
> 
> P.s. if the chapters get shorter I apologize. My laptop is broken so I have to write these on my phone and not gonna lie it's kinda hard.
> 
> P.s.s. I made a Line account for shits and giggles sooo if you want to add me it's lemonkiwicandy.


End file.
